The Simplicity of Duplicity
by reira-sama
Summary: She was just another lovely human he toyed with. But what happens when the infamous informant gets more of what he bargains for? The answer? Chaos. Izaya/oc/Shizuo. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

She was just one of those unfamiliar faces you'd pass by. A little under average person.

Just one of the smaller contributes to the entire human race he loved. Therefore he loved her, just as much as the next person. Though something about her caught his eye. He found her almost interesting, but didn't look much into it. Just another ordinary human he loved. He'd see her often though, she was his enemy's neighbor after all.

Speaking of Shizuo, they seemed just under acquaintance level. Neither of them knew each other's name, yet she'd always start a very dry conversation with him, usually including subjects about the weather and what not.

Not that he was spying on her. That would just be silly. She was just one of those ordinary humans with simple lives. Nothing exciting nor interesting about that.

The only thing that bugged him was that he did not know her name. Therefore he had no real information of her.

He could tell that she was foreign. Telling by her darker complexion, light brown doe eyes and curved nose, it was painfully obvious.

The informant lowered his binoculars to his chin. He had more important things to do than watch such a boring girl from a high building, such as conduct his important pieces in his game. Just as he was about to turn around and head in a different direction, something caught his eye again. She was leaving her low rise apartment to take out the garbage.

Carrying a large black plastic bag that clanked with the slightest movements to a green trash bin, the nameless woman huffed as she nearly dragged her trash. Putting the load in the bin, she sighed with a small smile. She looked up to the sky, her brown eyes almost glistening. Just then her eye's met with his.

For a moment, she squinted, as if she couldn't see long distance. Finally, after a few more moments of blinking and squinting, she finally realized that someone was watching her. She widen her eyes, in shock, before making a weird face and rushing into her apartment.

She looked out her window, just to make sure that someone really _was_ watching her, to see no one on the roof anymore. Sighing in relief, she moved her curtain over the window, shaking her thoughts clean. Her eyes were probably just playing tricks on her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_She thought her life was pretty awesome._

_She was healthy, she lived in an interesting city, she had enough money to put food on the table for herself, and her two cats of course._

_Well, they weren't exactly hers. They just happened to always come around her door, soon enough she named them and gave them canned tuna any chance she had. The black one with white mittens' name was Captain Edward Alexander Charles the 3rd, the golden one with brown stripes that stretched across her back's name was Pixy._

I'm seriously forever alone_. She thought with a sigh._

_Shaking her head, she looked towards her pilling trash. Garbage day wasn't for another day, but the smell was really starting to bug her. With another prolonged sigh, she got up from her couch situated by the television. She grasp the large black plastic bag and nearly hurled at the smell. Opening her door, she decided to just barely drag her trash to the bin._

* * *

After an hour of trying to convince herself that she was just seeing things, she finally headed out for a light jog. She had to admit, she was starting to get a little chunky, therefore she shall _jog_ to Sunshine 60. Of course after all that light running, she should reward herself with two chocolate bars.

Maybe three..

And a bag of Doritos.

It was Saturday after all, meaning romantic movie night for her. You can't have a romantic movie night without snacks..

That just contradicts the whole rule of it.

She bit her lip as she thought of the minimal choices. Ever since she had turned 16, she made every Saturday night, her movie night. Through the years, it had turned from comedy films to horror films to mystery films to now romance films.

As the sun started to hide behind darkening clouds, she rolled her eyes as she realized that it wouldn't take long until rain started to pour. From jogging to sprinting towards the nearest corner store by Sunshine 60, Reika entered before the water droplets could get her. Upon arriving she took a good look at her surroundings. Finally spotting a bag of BBQ Doritos and a variety of chocolate bars, she quickly walked over and snatched them. Just as she turned, she accidentally walked into someone's brick-like chest. She nearly stumbled backwards, but a large hand held her in place. Light brown eyes met with hazel, and she immediately recognized who it was.

"Hey sir!" She greeted him with a smile. "Sorry about that!"

He grunted, clearing his throat. "Watch where your going next time."

"Right." She nodded.

He looked as if he wanted to say more, though he swallowed it down.

"What is it?" She couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head, passing by her. "My name is not sir. It's Shizuo."

She blinked awkwardly before giving a sheepish smile. "Well my name is Reika Sohma!"

After not receiving an answer, she assumed the conversation was over and proceed towards the cash register. Paying for her items, she quickly exited the store and headed home. Just as she had predicted, it was pouring. She tied her bag tight to prevent the water from slipping into her snacks.

* * *

_"Her name is Reika Sohma." _The cashier nearly whispered into his flip phone.

The man on the other end ear's perked as he was finally granted the information he needed.

"Reika, huh?" He smirked as he hung up on the cashier. Even her name was ordinary.

Still though, he couldn't resist the urge to type in the name into his computer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reika Sohma_

Her name was still ringing in his head.

Even though she looked foreign, she was in fact a citizen of Japan. Her mother was Hispanic, while her father was Japanese. She lived out in the city, while her parents lived out in the country side. She worked at a local grocery store, paying off her rent and college fee's.

He shook his head, clicking out of the tab of Reika's personal info, and into the one of his chat room.

_Taro Tanaka: Hey guys_

Izaya smirked as his fingers once again graced his keyboard.

* * *

Reika grinned as she explored the city.

Well, not exactly. She was on her lunch break and figured a nice walk would do best.

Still, it was nice pretending to explore Ikebukuro for her remaining 30 minutes. Music was blasting into her headphones as she sat by a large fountain. Pulling a brown paper bag from her black leather satchel, she reached for her tuna sandwich.

Thinking no one was watching her, she took a large bite from her sandwich, chewing loudly. Just as she was humming to herself, she noticed a girl, running as if it was for her life. Reika blinked in confusion as the girl almost tripped over her own two feet. As she passed by a woman, with a vibrate yellow helmet dressed in a leather biker suit, dashed by on her black motor cycle.

For a moment, she almost heard a person in the background call out "headless rider".

Headless rider?

Oh right, she had always heard customers go on endless chats about a headless rider.

With another bite of her sandwich, she shrugged and gathered her belongings before leaving back for work.

* * *

After work, she swore she saw her neighbor Shizuo walk around with a pen stuck through his hand and thigh, grumbling to himself. She licked her lips, it must have just been her imagination. Then again, it seemed too real for her imagination.

She jogged quickly to catch up to him. She called out to him. "Shizuo-kun!"

He didn't seemed to hear her, so she yelled louder. "Shizuo!"

This time he stopped in his tracks. His mop of golden hair slowly turned, revealing his quite hansom face. She slowed her running upon seeing his furious face. Irritation was clearly evident behind his usual blue tinted sunglasses. She gulped before putting on a sheepish smile.

"Sorry for bugging you." She apologized. "Are you walking home too?"

He grunted, his furious look fading quickly. "Yeah."

"Me too." She smiled. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No." He said gruffly as he cleared his throat.

She smiled as she walked side by side with her neighbor. Her eyes kept wandering towards his injured hand while her mind tried to wrap around the fact that he wasn't even fazed by pain. It wasn't long until Shizuo stopped mid-step, causing Reika to stop and look back at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked curiously. Maybe it was his hand?

He didn't answer as she sighed. She always figured he wasn't much of a talker, but for some reason he's even more difficult than usual. She looked for a facial expression.

She couldn't see behind his sunglasses due to the darkness, but she could tell that he was pissed.

"Something smell like shit." He growled out harshly.

Reika blinked, sniffing her red sweater briefly. It wasn't her.

"Shizu-chan~" A smooth voice called out.

Reika blinked again as a man with coppery red eyes revealed himself with a smirk. Somehow, he looked familiar to her, though she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Shizuo seemed to recognize him extremely well, because he tensed up quickly with anger.

"Izaya..." He drawled out. His fist bawled up as he looked for the closest thing to him, which was a vending machine.

Reika gaped as he hurled the machine to the mysterious man. The man in question just smirked as he step sided the threat. Shizuo growled as he looked for something else to throw.

Not thinking clearly, his eyes fell upon his neighbor, Reika.

He grabbed her, lifting her above his head before she could even blink. With that being done, he let out a loud rage cry as he hurled her towards the informant.

"_IZAYAA!_"


	4. Chapter 4

He caught her, swiftly and skillfully.

Her eyes were snapped shut, expecting to feel pain before she finally realized she was caught. He raised an eyebrow as he smirked at her crunched face. Finally she opened her eyes as he looked at her face. She looked slightly different closer up. Her eye's weren't chocolate brown, they were almost caramel colored, her lips were also pinker. Her cheeks held a natural light pink to them too.

Or was she blushing?

That thought made his smirk widen.

"My, my.." He drawled out as he looked towards the blonde protozoan. "Shizu-chan~! You almost could have seriously hurt this poor girl!"

Shizuo almost seemed to realize what he had just done before flying into another rage.

"You damn flea.." He started, as if building momentum. He charged at Izaya at full speed. "Let her _go_!"

The raven haired informant leaped into the air with Reika still in his arms, who was baffled and startled beyond recognition.

His slender arms slightly struggled with the girl in his arms. She was a lot heavier than she looked, this gradually slowed his movements. Upon realizing this, he dropped her mid-air so he could move more freely. This forced Shizuo to catch his neighbor easily, throwing her over his shoulder as he tried to kill his enemy. With Reika over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he threw the heaviest objects at Izaya he could find as the informant dodged them easily.

Reika yelped and screamed as she held herself tightly onto Shizuo as the blonde jumped and ran quickly. They passed building to building in the dead of night, all Reika could see was flashing lights from late night stores and bars open at this hour.

Finally everything stopped, or more specifically, Shizuo stopped in his tracks. She wondered what caught his attention.

"Shizuo" A deep, heavily accented voice said sternly. "Fighting no good!"

"Shut up!" Shizuo retaliated fiercely.

She heard his familiar voice in the background. "Well Shizu-chan, seems your busy here. Ja ne~!"

Reika faintly wondered what was going on, seeing as the only thing in her view was her neighbor's rear-end.

"Izaya!" Shizuo called out, enraged.

"Um.." Reika coughed awkwardly. "Can I be let down now?"

"Eh?" That seemed to catch both males attention.

* * *

Reika sighed as she finally seemed to reach her warm bed.

What a night.

After she had asked to be let down, the male with the deep voice introduced himself as Simon. He was a tall dark male from Russia. After introductions, Simon suggested that he would have Shizuo walk her home. After Reika had awkwardly declined, Shizuo insisted persistently.

They silently walked home almost awkwardly. Reika tried asking about the strange male called Izaya, but Shizuo just growled in response. After they reached each others apartment doors, Shizuo said a quiet goodnight and she swore she heard him say an even quieter "sorry".

Reika shook her head, but stopped as she grew a headache. All that throwing and catching her like a basketball had really took a toll on her as she crawled into her warm sheets.

She sighed again, planning to call in sick for tomorrow's day.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost a week had passed. The scene between the two was still buzzing in her mind. She had asked Shizuo directly a couple times since then. Reluctantly he finally answered her efficiently. His answer was that that man he had chased was named Izaya Orihara. Though he seemed to spit his name with much venom, she was still very interested. Apparently, her neighbor had a harbored hatred towards the strange man since their late high school years due to the raven causing an unending riot of gang members after the former bartender. Since then Shizuo has been trying to kill Izaya.

_Izaya Orihara.._

The name had a nice ring to it. She couldn't understand why she felt as if she needed to know more about it.

* * *

He suppressed his urge to sneeze but couldn't help but let out a small one out.

Namie, his secretary, looked him over her shoulder curiously at her desk.

"Catching a cold?" She questioned, uninterested.

"Concerned?" He shot back with a small smirk.

"Not a chance." She clicked her tongue, disgust lingering in her eyes.

The raven perked with a wide grin. "There's your answer Namie-chan!"

She rolled her eyes, turning back towards her work as he got up from his seat. Without another word, the informant left with a simple "I'll be out". Namie shrugged as she continued typing onto her shiny laptop.

As he exited Shinjuku, he entered Ikebukuro convincing himself he was going to visit his precious humans once again.

* * *

As she exited her workplace, through Sunshine 60 and towards her apartment, she expected to take a long and soothing bath. What she didn't expect was to just barely dodge a flying vending machine.

"_IZAYA-KUN_!" Came a hostile roar.

Reika looked around for the voice as she tried desperately to try and find her keys. Upon finding them, she looked for the right one to open her door in front of her.

Being thrown around a second time was not on her schedule today. She sighed in relief as she finally unlocked it, she twisted the door knob quickly.

Just as she creaked open her door, a familiar velvety voice sounded behind her.

"Nice seeing you again!" Izaya smirked, letting himself into her unit.

"H-huh!" Reika blinked, quite surprise with the sudden intrusion of her home. She followed after him, flabbergasted.

"U-um.." He looked over at her upon hearing a quiet voice.

He watched her close her door as she took her shoes off at the entrance. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean, Rei-chan?" He purred with another almost sinister smirk.

She paused, looking at his black shoes. "Your supposed to take your shoes off.."

He blinked, almost surprised himself.

_Interesting._

He grinned as he did as he was told. "How rude of me, Rei-chan~"

Reika shook her head at the new nickname. She walked into her kitchen as she took a kettle out and filled it with water before placing it on the now preheated stove. She walked towards her curtained window, watching Shizuo look for the man that was now settled on her couch.

She sighed in relief as Shizuo finally gave up. Still, she stiffened as she watched him walk past her door, pausing and glancing at it before continuing towards his own complex. She gave another deep sigh of relief as he entered his apartment next door.

She looked towards her guest. "You can leave now."

Izaya's smirk widen. "How rude~" He kissed his teeth, giving a fake pout. "You're kicking me out?"

In response, she shrugged. "Well, if you like, you could stay for some tea."

"What kind?"

"Green tea."

He eyed her with a raised brow. "Type?"

She shrugged once again. "Tea that is green?" She questioned more to herself.

He sighed, nodding slightly with a waved hand, as if to motion her to go and get it.

* * *

Finally, after they had small talk over a cup or two of tea, Reika decided that he should leave. In doing so, she held open her door for him quietly with a small gesture of her hand. He smirked a crooked smile as he realized he was actually getting booted out.

Then, of course, he got an idea.

_I think I can work on a little side project after all._

Quickly, he got up and walked towards the door, he stopped just in front of her. In one swift motion, he grasp her right hand, placing a light kiss just above her knuckles.

At this, she felt her face get hot as he peered at her behind long dark lashes. He move to slip his shoes back on before taking his leave. Quietly, he yanked her into his chest as he whispered a faint "see you soon." With that, he left, leaving her dumbfounded at what had just occurred within minutes.

And all she wanted was a long soothing bath.


	6. Chapter 6

He stared at her personal info online. An almost manic look on his face. He knew exactly what he would do with her.

Reika Sohma didn't seem so boring as much as before.

He had thought she would kick him out of her complex as soon as he set foot in it. Instead, she had surprised him by letting him stay and have tea.

So unpredictable.

It would be interesting, he thought, if something precious of hers was ripped away. Her reaction would be picture perfect. Problem was, all the things that were seemingly precious to her was out on the country side. Therefore, he has to compromise with something else.

Himself.

Yes, the plan was perfect. Let her fall in love with him, make her feel loved, and the minute that happens, tell her how worthless he knew she was. Her reaction would be priceless. Just like when he intruded her home.

He reminded himself he would need to hire a private detective to snap a picture of that glorious day.

* * *

It was her day off, so she just decided that she would stay in and pig out like she usually does. Though as she ate through a full bag of chips and laid comfortably on her couch as she watched boring sitcoms, a certain raven haired man kept popping into her head.

Why did he had to come into _her_ home of all homes, and how did he know her name. It almost bugged her, until she saw the main character on the t.v get hit in the head with a coconut.

She burst out laughing, pieces of chewed chips accidentally flying out of her mouth.

As the show went into commercial, she heard a faint knock on her door. She slouched on the couch, too lazy to get up and see who it was.

_It's probably just one of those door to door sales men. _She though with a shrug.

She heard the knock once more. Still she decided to ignore.

**_Knock,_ _knock_**

Damn, they were persistent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called out grumpily. She dragged her feet to the door and looked through the peak hole, only to see a coppery colored eye looking back. She raised an eyebrow as she opened the door half way.

Standing there, was Izaya Orihara with a smile. She poked out her head outside, looking up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a faint blush brushing over her cheeks as she remembered the last time she saw him.

"Yes." He answered with smirk. "I would like to come in before Shizuo realizes I'm here!"

"Oh.." She started. "Well, I'm kind of naked."

She wasn't naked, but she was just wearing her pajama shorts and a blue tank top.

"It's alright Rei-chan!" He snaked himself into her apartment. "There shouldn't be secrets between us."

"Well, you are kind of a stranger, so I am obligated to having secrets kept from you." She answered meekly.

"Strangers? Rei-chan, we're not strangers."

"..Then what would you call us." She says sarcastically.

He situated himself on her couch, brushing off the food crumbs dismissively as he grabbed the remote. He switched the channel to children cartoons as he looked up to her.

"Well, now that we're dating, I would call us boyfriend and girlfriend!" He says cheerfully.

Reika guessed if she were in an anime, she would have sweat-dropped and fell animatedly.

Dating?

When did this happen!

Reika felt her face heat up almost 10 degrees compared to it's normal temperature. He smirked at her reaction.

"I-I.." She started. "U-Um.. I can't date you!"

"And why not?" His smirk widened as he got up from his seat and proceeded towards her.

"Be-because! I don't know you that well!" She panicked as he was just a foot away from her.

"Well, you'll get to know me better when we date." He tucked a loose wavy hair behind her ear as he leaned closer to her. So close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I-I guess.." She stutters. "But can't we hang out before I'm in the decision of being anything more than friends?"

"We're hanging out right now." He said as his hand slowly wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah.. b-but-"

"And we hung out the other day." He slowly kissed her neck as he pushed her against the closest flat surface, which was the couch.

He started to kiss down her flushed neck as he pinned her down.

"O-OKAY!" She finally screeched. He pulled away, looking down at her with a satisfied smirk.

"We're girlfriend and boyfriend!" She agreed, pushing him away. "But we're taking it slow! Very, _very_ slow!" She emphasized on the slow as she hugged herself tightly.

"Great!" Izaya perked as he got off of her. "I'll see you tomorrow for our date then!"

She quickly got off the couch before he could try anything else. She looked away, nodding slowly.

Leaving with a cheerful "Ja ne", the informant smiled as he exited her apartment door.

It was not of a kind smile.


	7. Chapter 7

She blushed.

She now had a boyfriend.

One that she barely knew, other than his name. She'd always thought that her future boyfriend would be someone that she got to fall in love with before even considering dating him.

_Izaya Orihara_

Well, her "boyfriend" wasn't unattractive, that was for sure. Though it almost seemed their was something behind that smirk he always carried. She shrugged it off. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had agreed to date an almost complete stranger. Sighing, she left her apartment, ready for hers and Izaya's _date_.

She was wearing skinny jeans, a frilly white top, a mini leather jacket and light makeup. Something not to over the top on a first date, she thought. Just as she left for her date, Shizuo had left his apartment also.

"Hey." He said gruffly.

She snapped her head around to his voice.

"Hi Shizuo-kun!" She greeted cheerfully. "Heading to work?"

He nodded, pulling a cigarette out and placing it between his lips. "How bout you?" He asked.

"Going on a date!" She beamed.

He raised a brow, a small frown upon his features. "With whom?"

Reika paused. She couldn't tell him that she was going on a date with Izaya. He hated him!

_What if he started hating me if he figures it out?_ She gulped.

"Oh.. a friend.." She trailed. "A-ah! I mean boy friend! Not that he's a friend that so happens to be a boy! I mean, like a real boyfriend! Y-yeah.. I have a boyfriend. You never met him before though! S-so you wouldn't know who he was!-" She paused as she saw his confused expression. "And I sound like an idiot, don't I?" She muttered to herself.

With a light chuckle, he shook his head. "See you later, Reika-san." And with that, he left, giving a small wave in her direction.

Reika gave away a deep sigh. Something in her pocket buzzed. Pulling out her old flip phone, she saw that she had gotten a message from an unknown number. On the tiny colorless screen, she read.

_Don't forget we're meeting at Russian Sushi tonight!(: -Izaya_

She asked herself faintly about how he had gotten her number.

She bit her lip tightly as her heart thumped hard in her chest. It was her first date in three years. She almost prayed that she wouldn't leave a bad impression and make the raven haired man dump her on the spot. She shook her head of all the negative things that could happen, like falling or tripping, or stumbling on her words which always resulted in her stuttering like an idiot. She could say something completely stupid, or even start sweating nervously.

Gripping her own hair, she let out a small whimper. The last date she had had ended with her making a complete fool of herself and leaving the poor victim turned off and without number exchanging.

She sighed as she headed in the direction of Sunshine 60. It wasn't too late to cancel on him, though something inside her felt that would be a bad idea. Knowing Izaya, or rather lack of knowing Izaya, he might come back to her apartment and demand another date.

What was with him anyway? She thought grimly. Why would he want to date her when there was obviously better choices out there? She wasn't beautiful, or cute, or even that pretty, at least to the average Japanese male's standards. She had been told that she had a pretty face, by a boy once, still he added that her style and personality didn't remotely match. _Apparently,_ her style matched the fashion of a teenage boy. Her parents had even told her that she wasn't very ladylike. She had changed her fashion sense at the least; of course only when needed, such as a first date.

Ladylike? She had always questioned what ladylike was. She figured the answer was dressing in pink frilly dresses, mastering in the arts of cooking and cleaning, and knowing how to chew with your mouth closed, all the while without smearing your caked on perfect makeup or breaking a sweat.

Impossible.

If _that_ was ladylike then she didn't want any part of it.

Though, she remembered her mother once telling her that ladylike is being who you are, just keeping that feminine side always present.

She shrugged. How'd she got to that subject again? She shook her head, she needed to get to Russian Sushi.

* * *

Walking into the sushi restaurant, she eyed the decor. It looked like an old typical sushi restaurant. Simon had greeted her by the entrance with a kind, but slightly creepy smile recommending a strange sounding sushi cuisine. She found an empty seat at the back where not many people past by. She seated herself on the squared comfortable cushion by the tatami-room table. Pulling her phone out, she had sent a text to her _date_.

_Late much? -.-_

Moments past before her phone had vibrated with a new text.

_Wrong, my dear, I had not said exactly when our date shall start ;) Still, it's nice to know you miss me~! :D :*_

Reika blinked at the text before realizing what he had said was true. He had not set a specific time to their meeting. She sighed, a light pink brushing over her cheeks in embarrassment.

_..Okay.. :$ then when are you getting here? :o_

She awaited for a reply. Her phone didn't buzz again. She hung her head low, guessing she'd have to wait until he got there.

Suddenly, a slim, but strong hand had covered her eyes, blocking her line of vision. Warm lips were positioned at her cheek, giving her a light kiss. She gasped as soon as the hand left her face. Izaya slipped into the seat in front of her smoothly, giving her what she guessed was a kind smile. She returned the favor shyly as she looked down at the tatami-room table.

"It's good to see you Rei-chan~!" He beamed with a wide smile.

She bit her lip, looking towards his eyes. "Ditto."

His smile widen as he watched her usher a waiter towards them.

"I don't know about you" She started as her eyes brightened, watching a waiter walk over. "but I'm starving!"

He gave a light chuckle. "No worries Rei-chan, I can say the same."

The waiter gave the couple a warm smile as he took their orders. Soon enough, they had both gotten a plate of Ootoro, courtesy of the informant.

"So" Reika started, trying to get somewhere. "Where you from?"

Izaya's smile had turned into a smirk at her curiosity of him. "Shinjuku," He raised the ootoro to his lips, only pausing to look at her. "And you?"

He already knew the answer. He wanted to mouth it at the same time she said it, but refrained.

"Matsuyama." She smiled, most likely thinking about her old life there.

He nodded. "The islands huh." He watched her look at him. "You're pretty far from home."

"I know." She took another bite of her ootoro before continuing. "but I needed to be in the city."

"Oh?" He smirked.

She nodded. "The city's much more interesting."

She blinked before looking towards him. She took a deep breath as she thought that the date so far was going well. She inwardly smiled at all the embarrassing questions her big mouth could have asked. Like asking-

"So are you a virgin?"

Then that came out.

She covered her mouth as her face became beet red. "S-sorry!" She cheeped. "I-I didn't mean to ask that out loud!" She yelped defensively as she held her embarrassed face in her hands.

He looked at her with widened eyes before bursting into fits of laughter.

That seemed to bring her into a whole new level of embarrassment. She looked away as she poked her two index fingers together. His laughter almost sounded maniacal at some point. He stopped suddenly, wiping a tear in his eye.

_I seriously love humans!_ He thought as he smirked at her. "My, my, Rei-chan~! Your mind sure is in the gutter~!"

The heat in her cheeks didn't die down as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. A small part of her had been relieved that he didn't just get freaked out by her big mouth.

Still, she seriously was never good with first dates.


	8. Chapter 8

It was official, they had dated for an entire month. His patience was starting to ware thin. How long was it going to take before she was head over heels in love with him? He had the wrong impression of her, that was for sure. Reika was almost completely unpredictable. The things she would do on a regular basis was predictable, and quite boring, also how her mind worked was unoriginal, but how she reacts was completely off scale. It made the day of him breaking up with her much more endearing.

He was quite sure her reaction would be something he'd never suspect. Something refreshing, like trying out a new tropical drink. It would widen his knowledge of different types of humans out there, that was certain.

But was she really different? Or was she just unintelligent? He'd sometimes wonder that when he observes her.

It brought chills up his spine thinking of the day he will break her heart. Will she cry? Will she hold in the pain, like most humans, until they exploded? Will she be angry? Or will she be forever disturbed?

His red flip phone buzzed, getting a new text. He glanced at the screen, it was a text from her. His grin had widen significantly.

_You want to hang over at my place today? :)_

It wouldn't be long, he thought, until she was in what most humans called love. That statement alone is what fueled his warring patience.

He tapped upon the buttons on his phone, an almost cynical smirk masked on.

* * *

Her phone buzzed, receiving a text from him.

_I'll be there soon! ;*_

She tried to hide her smile as she glanced at herself through her mirror. She fixed her brown damp hair, braiding it over her shoulder. Swiping light mascara over her eyes lashes, she backed away from the mirror. It was Saturday, meaning romantic movie night for her. She had decided to invite her boyfriend at the last minute.

She slipped on her green tank top long with her oversize sweat pants. She walked into the kitchen opening the refrigerator freezer and pulling out a box of frozen pizza pockets. She took a clean plate from the cavort and pulled out two pizza pockets, placed them onto the dish. She popped them into the microwave for three minutes before walking into the living-room. Looking for a movie from a stash in a light brown cardboard box under her t.v, she found a movie she had watched many times before. Prince of Egypt, a christian movie translated to Japanese. She pushed the old tape into her even older VCR. As the movie started, she pressed pause with the intention of waiting for Izaya before starting.

Three beeps occurred, signaling that the pizza pastries were done cooking. She rose to her feet, walking quickly to the kitchen out of hunger. She grabbed her plate from the microwave, taking a bite from the non-Japanese snack. She shrieked.

"_Hot! Hot!_" She placed the pocket back on her plate before swallowing quickly. She sighed before going back into the living room. Seated in front of the paused movie, she held the plate in her lap.

She bit her lip as she thought about the past month. She had to admit out of all her boyfriends in the past, which embarrassingly there were only two, he was possibly one of the best.

He was polite- though at some points she wondered if he was mocking her, he was charming, and he was hansom. Surprisingly, he was also very loving, despite only knowing her a month.

He was sweet, that was for sure.

She had always wanted a boyfriend like him.

But-

There was always that _but_. She shook her head, she needed to realize that she can be happy with another human being, and this was her chance.

She softly bit the inside of her cheek. Still, he had gotten her to talk about herself almost every time they had talked, yet she knew next to nothing about him. Maybe she could try to learn more of him this time tonight?-

_Knock, knock._

Hopping to her feet, she eagerly went and opened the door. There stood her boyfriend, dressed in his usual dark attire and fur trim coat. She let him snake his way into her foyer wordlessly as he slipped his shoes off at the entrance. He waited for her to close the door behind them before diving in for a kiss on the cheek. Heat spilled into her cheeks before she ushered him into her living room. They both took a seat on the leather couch.

She bit her lip, looking towards him only to find that he had been staring at her this whole time. "So.." She started, almost awkwardly. "I've been thinking" She waited for his reaction before continuing. A muscle twitched in his face. She cleared her throat "you already know a fair amount about me, but I know next to nothing about you."

He raised a thin, delicate brow. "So did you call me over for an interrogation?" He said this with humor too evident in his smooth voice.

"Not really-" She paused, taking a moment before thinking about it. "Well partly," She admitted.

When she looked away, his smile could easily be mistaken for something for cynical. She looked back at him, letting him cast that look away swiftly.

"The other part was because it's Saturday, therefore it is my movie night." She stated proudly before her voice had turned hush. "And I thought, why not invite you?"

He didn't need to look to know that she was blushing probably a scarlet red. Still, his eyes looked her over as if predatory.

"I see." He states, smirk still in place. "And why exactly do you want to know me so badly?"

She bit her lip, hard this time, her face flushing embarrassingly. "Isn't it natural to want to know more of the person you like?"

Something in his mind suddenly started fizzling, as if what she had said caused him to spark a speck of happiness, just for the wrong reasons. He was getting close, closer to her, it seemed.

He licked his lips, like a starving tiger laying his eyes on an easy hunt.

"It is natural." He agreed, smirk still in place. He watched as she chewed on her lip (a nervous habit he noticed awhile ago), he knew she expected more for him to say. Finally giving in, he confronted the elephant in the room. "So you finally admit you like me?"

She stopped biting her lip anxiously, instead looking away with almost a pout. "Well, if I didn't, I wouldn't have let _this_ carry on for so long." She gestured to the air between them feverishly. She glanced him, almost meekly. "Don't you?"

He knew what she was asking, yet still played oblivious. "What do you mean, Rei-chan?"

She tried to hide her face with the shadows of her bangs. "Don't you like me back?"

He was facing forward, almost urging himself to laugh at her and spit venomous words that would string her like the poisonous tail of a scorpion. He held back.

_Not yet._ A soft voice at the back of his head whispered.

His smirk faltering into a convincing smile, he answered confidentially. "I don't like you, I _love_ you."

The breath in her throat hitched, a small gasp escaping from it.

Though he had given her smiles and kisses with fake sincerity before, something in his voice was genuine, forcing her to believe it. He wasn't lying. He _did_ love her.

After all, she _is_ apart of his precious humanity.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I'm changing the name of this fic from "Deleterious!" to "The Simplicity of Duplicity", just so you don't get confused! Have a great day & review please! xoxo**

**~reira-sama**


	9. Chapter 9

Just picturing him sent indescribable thumping in her ears, rising heat into her face that crept up her neck.

He said he _loved_ her.

Does he realizing how serious that statement is?

A-And the way he had said it too! It was as if he had really meant it. She took a deep breath, she seriously needed to clear her fogged up mind. She miserably failed as her thoughts kept lingering over to her boyfriend. She couldn't help the butterflies fluttering at her heart. Someone _loved_ her.

Not one person from outside of her family had said that to her. Sure, she's heard " I like you" from previous boys of her past, but never accusations of love. She just thought that she wasn't the type of girl to fall in love with.

Stirring in her warm bed sheets, she looked at her alarm clock. 12:00pm. She had 30 minutes to get to work. Jolting in surprise, she jumped out of bed quickly. Brushing her mess of a hair into a low pony tail, she washed her face. Dressing up in her usual black and beige store uniform, she grabbed her satchel before heading out for work.

* * *

Izaya smirked, his plan was finally making progress.

He mindlessly type down on his keyboard into the Dollar chat room, despite no one being online at the moment. Deciding he was quite bored after the anonymous Saika had entered with her usual sequence of "cut" and "love", he checked his email.

After a prolonged sigh, he decided to head out to Ikebukuro seeing as nothing had interested him.

* * *

Heading out for her 30 minute break, she headed by the fountain, wrapped candy bar in hand. Taking a seat by the fountain, she placed her headphones into her ear, music loudly playing. Bobbing her head to ElectroPop, she unpeeled the crunchy wrapper from the chocolate bar, taking a large bite from it. She shut her eyes, listening to the music as she started swaying, chewing loudly.

She fluttered her eyes open as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up she saw a small boy, with dirty blonde hair and honey brown eyes, grin at her. Beside him was a even smaller boy with light blue eyes and an embarrassed expression.

She idly removed one of her headphones. "Um.." She started awkwardly, "can I help you?"

"Why yes you can, my fair lady!" The blonde teen said over-enthusiastically.

"O-okay.." She blinked.

"Masaomi-kun, l-let's just go." The blue eyed boy whispered quietly.

"Reassurance, my friend!" The blonde boy said with a grin. His voice then turned into a hushed whisper as he nudged the black haired boy. "She's totally hooked!"

Reika rolled her eyes, obviously hearing them. The blonde reverted his attention back to her with an even wider grin, he knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his grip. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she glanced around quickly.

"My lady," He starts. "Do you have a band-aid?"

Reika blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I've seemed to have scraped my knee falling for you!" He exclaimed.

The boy behind him gave him a blank look, as did Reika. "E-eh?" She pulled her hand away in embarrassment.

"Gomen!" The blue eyed boy said suddenly, catching her attention. "M-my friend is not well!" He blushed.

Reika scratched her head, smiling slightly. "It's alright. You just caught me off guard."

The blonde boy stood abruptly, he was about to say something before being cut off.

"Rei-chan~!" Came a familiar voice. Izaya appeared, he slid on the wooden bench, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Ara?" He blinked before looking the two boys up and down. "Ah, Kida-kun! You wouldn't be hitting on my girlfriend, now would you?"

She watched him tense up, his two hands balling as he shoved them into his pocket. The blue eyed boy cleared his throat from the awkward silence.

"Girlfriend?" The boy asked.

Izaya nodded happily as his grip around Reika tightened.

"Let's get out of here, Mikado!" Kida said as cheerfully as he could.

Mikado blinked before nodding slowly. "A-ah, one moment." He introduced himself to her before leaving "I'm Mikado Ryuugamine." He bowed curtly.

Reika smiled brightly. "I'm Reika Sohma!"

Mikado gave her a shy smile before following his friend's already retreating back.

Reika looked towards Izaya, finally remembering that he was still there with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She meekly leaned into him, successfully avoiding his mahogany eyes.

"Did he not like you?" She asked.

"Kida-kun?" She gave a hum of agreement. His smirk widening. "Didn't you hear? He wasn't feeling well!"

Somehow, she felt as if that was a lie.

* * *

Shizuo walked towards his home, finally done with work. The sun had already gone, leaving this side of the world for another night. Hands shoved into his pockets, he continued on his way, passing by a grocery store.

"Shizuo-kun!" He heard a familiar voice. He stopped, turning his head to see who it was.

Reika.

He waited until she caught up to him before continuing his walk.

"Just finished work too?"

"Hm." He nodded.

"You don't mind if I walk with you, do you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No." He grunted.

They didn't walk in silence for long as Shizuo coughed almost awkwardly.

"So how's everything with you and your boyfriend?" He asked, looking at her face.

"Oh, Izaya? Everything's great!-" She stopped, catching herself.

**Izaya?**_  
_

They both had stopped in their tracks. Reika paled as she started sweating nervously. Shizuo, on the other hand, had started turning into a rosy red.

"_Izaya?_" He hissed.

"D-did I say I-Izaya?" She tried to recover. "I-I meant Isaiah! H-he's foreign!"

But it was already too late.

"Your dating _Izaya!_" He raged, his voice rising significantly. "That _fucking flea_!?"

"Now, I can see why your mad, Shizuo-kun-"

"I'll kill him!" He turned around abruptly, heading for Shinjuku.

"Damn it.." She chided herself. "Why'd I have to open my big mouth!"

She ran, trying to catch up with his fast long strides.


	10. Chapter 10

Reika tried her hardest to catch up with the much bigger and faster man. Alas, the only thing she had left in sight of the ex-bartender was his messy blonde hair in the distance. Soon that disappeared behind glass doors in a tall high-rise building. She quickly followed after him, walking into the building. She was pretty sure that her heart had stopped in the few moments as she looked at the scene in front of her.

There stood Izaya, pointing a shiny dagger towards Shizuo's direction. Shizuo's counter was a heavy steel door that looked as if it was ripped off it's hinges. She seemed to have caught them during a heated conversation, because when she walked in all she heard was her neighbor's angry voice.

"-one of your games!" He raged.

_Games?_

Her boyfriend made a 'tsk' sound, a sinister expression on his face.

She had never seen him with that kind of expression before, it almost frightened her. Immediately pulling back into reality, she stepped in between them, blocking Shizuo.

"S-Shizuo-kun!-"

He looked surprised for a moment before trying to maneuver his way around her. "Get out of here Reika-san." He said sternly.

"No!" She protested, blocking his view of Izaya.

The informant smirked, hugging his girlfriend from behind. "Aw~, Rei-chan decided to save me from the monster~!"

Blinded from his outrage, he pushed Reika away from Izaya roughly, sending her flying almost 10 feet away from them. The debt collector swung the heavy door at the raven, not an ounce of hesitation in the motion. She tried to get back up but felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

"O-ow.." She whimpered pathetically. She looked up to see Izaya dodging Shizuo's attempt to kill him skillfully. She gasped as the informant countered his opponents attacks with one of his own. The razor sharp dagger slashed at the blonde's torso, the blade had left an unflattering slice across his chest, cutting through his bartender outfit. A thin scarlet line appeared between the sliced open clothes, blood staining the white of his dress shirt.

Izaya held the pocket knife above his head, a wide, almost malicious smile plastered. "Brings memories, ne, Shizu-chan?"

That seemed to bring _Shizu-chan_ into a deadlier rage. The blonde grasp at the nearest heavy object, which happened to be an elevator door. He ripped it from it's hinges before hurling it forcibly at the informant.

"_My brother bought me those!_" He bellowed, raising a fist behind his ear as he charged at his nemesis.

The elevator door was hurtling at Izaya like a Frisbee, most likely with the intent to chop his head off.

Reika screamed, thinking it was going to do just that. The raven squatted to the floor, successfully dodging the hurtling door. The charging blonde was tripped quickly by the crouching Izaya. Shizuo did a countering back flip, avoiding himself from falling. Now 10 feet away from each other, the two males glared. Reika leaped to her feet, limping quickly to Izaya's side, despite the aching pain in her right foot. She grasp onto the fabric of his fur trimmed parka, her body pressed against his in a protective way.

"_Stop!_" She yelled. "That's _enough!_"

And stop they did. Shizuo looked at the couple, Izaya wearing a surprised expression that match his own.

His voice was rough as sand paper. "Reika-san," He glared at her tearing eyes. "Can't you see he's _using_ you?!"

Her brown orbs flickered with something he couldn't recognize. "Shizuo-"

"Tsk, Shizu-chan, your not trying to corrupt my Rei-chan~, now are you?" Izaya wrapped slim arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"Shut up, fucking flea!" He growled, his gaze hardening upon mahogany irides. He looked back at Reika. "Trust me when I say that most of the bad things that happen in Ikebukuro is because of this filthy louse!"

"Shizuo-kun.." Her voice was shaking -whether with anger or pain, he couldn't tell. "I think you should leave." Her bawled fists tightened on Izaya's coat as she diverted her eyes to his chest, suddenly finding his v-neck shirt much more interesting.

Izaya chuckled, almost maniacally, as he smirked at Shizuo's shocked expression. The blonde ex-bartender looked as if he was going to say something before being cut off.

"Please, Shizuo-kun,_ leave_."

She heard a strangled shout of anger before heavy footsteps walked out of the building, slamming the glass door. She could hear the door crack and looked to see her confirmation.

Izaya patted her head gently as she buried her face into his coat.

"Sorry" She said, sparing a glance up at him. "I-I just.."

_Got scared?_ He mimicked her voice in his mind.

"I-I just didn't want you to get hurt."

And for a flicker of the moment, his smirk faltered.


	11. Chapter 11

_"I-I just didn't want you to get hurt."_

That sentence kept blaring in his mind like a loud annoying alarm clock that he couldn't snooze on. Rubbing the side of his temple, he glanced at the sleeping girl on his bed, tangled within the silk sheets.

He was either miscalculating her actions, or Reika Sohma really was a human he couldn't fully understand.

Impossible. Every human was and is the same, he was just slacking off.

He watched as she shifted comfortably, a single arm draped over his side as her face nuzzled into his chest. Telling how her breathing was at it's normal pace, she was still awake. His left arm supported his head as his right hand brushed away single strands of dark waves away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open, half lidded eyes looking towards his reddish brown orbs.

"Are you sure it was okay for me to stay the night?" She asked quietly.

"I said it was alright already, didn't I?" He smiled, looking her straight in the eyes.

She bit her lip. "I guess.." She buried her face into his chest once again. "Ne, Izaya?"

"Hm?" He gently started petting her hair.

"Am I bad person?"

He blinked, momentarily stopping his strokes on her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because-" She hesitated, sucking in a short breath. "Ah.. never mind."

He was about to ask when she said: "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm." He nodded.

"Why do you not like Shizuo-kun?"

He frowned, though Reika could not see it. "I've hated him since the first day I've met him."

She looked up to him to see his frown cast away, instead he held a devious smirk. "But why?" She asked curiously.

"Because he cannot hold himself back." He answered truthfully, watching as she gave him a blank expression.

"I see." She says almost too quietly for him to hear.

* * *

Unanswered questions were left in her mind.

She still knew next to nothing about him. What's worse, what she had heard so far about him weren't good things.

Why did Shizuo mention games?

Why did he say he was using her?

Why did he say that bad things happen because of him?

Why did that blonde boy dislike him so much?

Lastly, why did he still refuse to answer any of these questions?!

It wasn't of the matter of was she a bad person, rather than was _he_ one?

It gave her an excruciating headache along with the throbbing pain in her ankle that ceased to stop. Izaya had given her some ice to put on her bruise foot, but it had only lowered the pain enough for her to just get by walking. Before she had decided to take her leave, he had willed her to stay over the night with a charming smile.

She shook her head, maybe with patience, she will get the answers. Maybe he'll answer those questions when he's ready?

Her face had heated up in thought of what had happened earlier. She shooed Shizuo away when he was trying to tell her something. Surely she was bad person, and surely did Shizuo hate her now. It was safe to say that she basically just kissed their friendship away. Though she hoped in the back of her mind that he would be understanding and would know what it's like seeing the one you love in possible danger-

Wait.

Love?

_Did I just think that?!_ She thought as her face transmitted into a bright red. Suddenly, she forcibly pushed Izaya away from her, resulting in him being pushed off the bed. He landed on the hardwood floor with a light thud and a quiet "ouff". She held her face in her hands as she sat up.

_D-do I love Izaya?!_ She thought frantically. Maybe her mind made a grammatical error? Yes! That must be it, she was just overreacting.

Finally realizing that she had pushed her boyfriend off, she gave him a sheepish smile. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to-"

The raven sighed before climbing back into the bed. Eyes still closed, he faced the ceiling. "It's alright."

She gave another sheepish smile as she looked at his relaxed face. The moonlight that seeped through the beige blinds illuminated him with a pale glow, giving his shaggy black hair a dark blue tinge at the top of his head.

Suddenly, she realized something surprising.

During their continuous time of dating for the past month and couple of days, they had never shared a _real_ kiss. Of course he had pecked her on the cheek multiple times and upon one of their first encounters on the neck, but never on the lips.

She sucked in a sharp breath. Slowly, she rises to the palms of her hands, shaking the bed slightly. This caught his attention, though he kept his eyes closed, brushing it off as something unimportant.

She hovered over him, her mind screaming stop signs at her. She gently pressed her lips to his in a light peck, pulling back a few inches to view his reaction. His eyes snapped open, mahogany piercing through caramel in an emotion Reika couldn't quite identify. Izaya trademark feline-like smirk stretched across his face as he placed a hand on top of her head, push her face to meet his in another kiss.

* * *

She left his apartment early that morning, giving him a light kiss upon the lips before leaving for work. Deciding that taking the stairs down would be a smarter choice, she opened the nearly crumbling glass door. On the other side stood a woman who was quite the beauty. She was wearing a forest green turtle neck with a short maroon colored mini and black panty hose underneath. She had dark eyes and long dark hair that framed her feminine face and draped down her back.

At first, it looked as if she was examining the cracked glass with slight shock shown in her dark orbs. Upon hearing the door open, the woman's attention was caught by the smaller intimidated girl. The nameless woman diverted her full attention to Reika, looking her up and down, as if trying to figure out who she was.

Gulping and letting a drop of sweat roll down her temple, she managed to awkwardly slip by the secretary just barely without questioning.

Namie shrugged it off as one of Izaya's recent clients before entering the building fully. She nearly gaped at the missing elevator door, the steel door that looked as if was tossed carelessly to the side.

"What the-" She paused, narrowing her eyes as she looked in the direction of the strange girl's retreating backside.


	12. Chapter 12

It was quite selfish really.

She has been holding back from letting the words slip from her mouth. Just thinking about it caused her face to blossom into a flustered red. How was she going to tell him anyhow?

"I love you Izaya." Clamping a palm over her mouth she chided herself coolly. Even though she had whispered it, she felt as if that was within earshot distance.

Silly, right?

He had already told her of his feelings, yet she couldn't even whisper it to herself?

She was just being selfish. Maybe she'd tell him tonight? That's a possibility. Though inviting him over just to say "I love you" and then chit-chat before letting him leave seemed unromantic.

Having experience with romantic scenes (do to her infamous romantic movie night), she had to fix something up that was good.

_Yes_, she had to look good, smell good, and be on her best behavior. It was for the sake of her love life!

Plucking her phone from her pocket lazily, she dialed his number quickly.

_Ring, ring-_

It wasn't too late to back out.

"Rei-chan~!"

Okay, now it was too late.

Reika gulped, suddenly feeling an all to familiar nervous sweat trickle down her temple. She sucked in a deep breath. "I-Izaya?" She stutters.

"Hm~?" She heard him hum skeptically. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" She nearly shouted. She cleared her throat, an annoying blush creeping into her cheeks. "I-I mean.." She paused. What the hell was wrong with her? "Well.. you want to go on a special date tonight?"

"Special date?" He repeated, laughter dancing in his voice. "What do you have in mind?"

She gulped again. What _did_ she have in mind?

"U-um.." She heard him sigh, though she couldn't tell whether it was between annoyance or boredom. "Let me think!" She protested. "Why don't we go to Russian Sushi again?"

He chuckled. "Alright, anything for my little Rei-chan~!"

"O-okay. See you then. Bye!" She hung up, feeling her chest tighten.

_Special date?_ Slapping her own forehead, she groaned.

* * *

Her makeup is light, her hair half way up, and a loose but girly necklace hung from her neck. She wore a pink sundress, flower designs imprinted into the fabric. She had also squirted on a nice smelling perfume onto herself, so why was it like this?-

She was shifting uncomfortably in front of him, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Her nervous sweat flaw was well beyond resurfacing and at the moment she had been chomping down on her bottom lip, looking anywhere but at him.

What the hell was she thinking!

She flinched when she felt a cool breeze onto her face. She stared at her date in surprise as he fanned her with a folded menu. He was gazing at her with a small smile, making her face turn into a darker shade of red.

"A-ah.. sorry Izaya." She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her eyes met with his for a brief moment before she looked away.

"You must be hiding something important if you're willing to call our date special as well as be so nervous." He stated, one hand supporting his head as he continued to stare at her.

She gulped. "Ah, well, I'll tell you when we're outside, okay?"

He smirked, as if he knew what this was about, before nodding. She passed it as only being paranoid.

"Of course~!"

* * *

There date had continued for another 20 minutes before Reika had suggested that he should walk her home. They were now walking outside, and she had yet to tell him about what had been objectifying her mind for a portion of the night.

"Uhm.." She starts, stopping in her tracks.

He stops as well, looking at her with curiosity.

"T-the thing I wanted to tell you earlier.." She bit her lip. "W-was that.." She sucked in a deep breath as she looked him straight in the eye. "Iloveyou."

Though her words were jumbled, he heard her clearly. For a moment she thought his mahogany eyes gave a red glint to them as his smirk widen.

It wasn't one of his usual playful smirks or kind smiles.

It was something completely different.


	13. Chapter 13

The information broker smirked in satisfaction as he neared her. Slowly he brushed back her bangs. Her eyes widen as she flinched at the motion. He cupped her cheek before finally breaking the tense silence.

"Would you say I'm precious to you?"

She almost bit her lip as she looked at him. "Y-yeah, I said I love you, so obviously.." She trailed off, looking into red influenced brown irides.

He chuckled, though it wasn't like his usual light-hearted chuckles. He pulled away from her, his back now facing her confused face. "Izaya," She called out. "Is something wrong? I thought you'd be happy.."

"But I am." He says with taunt lacing every word.

"B-but then-" She stopped herself. He just said he was happy, now did not seem the right time to question it.

She could feel his smirk before he gave her a sidelong glance. "Hm~. It was fun while it lasted, no?"

"What are you talking about?" She froze, the way he said it made it sound like he was about to-

"Our relationship of course!" He said all a little too happily. He blinked as he noticed the confused look did not leave her. He sighed, as if thoroughly annoyed by the whole thing. He continued. "Honestly, Rei-chan, I thought you were smarter than this!"

She felt a fresh coat of saline fluid glaze over her wide eyes. "A-are you-"

"Yup!" There was no doubt mockery in his smooth voice. "I'm breaking up with you!"

Her throat tightened.

_What._

Silence.

She cast her eyes away from his as she bawled her fists. "I thought you loved me.." She finally willed herself to speak, though it was a quiet whisper.

His smirk seemed to widen even more, if possible. A row of pearly white teeth presented themselves to her in a cheeky, _smug_ smile.

"Of course I do Rei-chan~! I love every single human being on this planet!"

Her perplexity did not wash away as she diverted her attention back to his face. "W-what?"

He sighed once more. "The human race is sure a diverse thing, ne? I love all my humans. If you're asking if I individually love only you, then no. You are merely just a contribution to my love for humans. I carry no feelings for you romantically. It was fun seeing your reaction though~, it helped me understand that humans are truly all alike!"

She couldn't believe her ears, much less form a complete sentence. "I-I.." She what? "I.." She felt fogginess cloud her vision as she continued to stare at Izaya in surprise.

Suddenly, for a moment, she felt everything stop. Quickly she swallowed the lump in her throat as she rubbed away the tears brimming her eyes.

She smiled at him softly as she cleared her throat. His smirk faltered, as if he did not caught on.

"I see." She said lightly. "Well, I'm glad I could help you with understanding humans."

She turned and left, walking as if she had never met him. She turned a corner by a tall building, finally out of his line of vision.

And with that, she ran.

* * *

He heard loud knocking at his door. The blonde slowly got up from his couch as he grumbled annoyingly. He had dozed off while watching a rather boring action movie. The knocking did not stop as he growled.

Who the fuck would be banging at his door in the middle of the night?

He finally reached the door, opening it with an angry expression. His eyes landed upon his neighbor's.

"Reika?"

She was panting as if she had ran a mile before coming here. It was clear that there was tears rolling down her flushed cheeks as she looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." She said in one breath. "You were right."


	14. Chapter 14

_"Well, I'm glad I could help you with understanding humans."_

That was surely a reaction he did not anticipate. Who in their right mind would say that after proclaiming their love to someone?

He had came to an understanding. Reika Sohma was certainly unintelligent. That was the explanation for her un-expectant reactions for the past two months. Though for such a stupid and naive girl, her face was drilled into his mind.

Just who exactly did she think she was? In her mind did she think that her social status was above everyone else's that being dumped by someone she loved would cause her to walk away with a head held high?

No. She was not arrogant, like some humans. She was not prideful either. She was_ insecure. _Still, if she was that insecure like how she had portrayed within the relationship, then she would have left crying or begging him to come back to her.

The way she walked too. It was as if she had not known him at all. Like she was swimming back into the crowd of unfamiliar faces, like she had once done.

For once, his mind was puzzled. Maybe she was faking it like he had, and did not truly fall in love?

Though, if she had been faking it, he would've been able to tell from their first date.

He could not make any sense of it.

Directing his attention towards his computer screen, he stared at the Dollars chat room momentarily. Mentally shaking his head from the distracting thoughts, he entered his online persona of Kanra.

* * *

He was utterly surprised at the least. He had scratched his head in confusion as he glanced at the woman sleeping comfortably on his couch. A thin blanket outlined her body as she snuggled into the arm of the sofa.

He had no idea what to do. She had came to his unit out of the blue and had invited herself in without permission before collapsing on his furniture for the night.

He roughly shook her awake, she had over stayed her time in his apartment for the day. He had to get to work. The morning light peered in through the opened window, causing her to stir with the warm light shining on her face.

"Oi." He said as she gently opened her eyes. She gazed at him for a few moments before she blinked. Quickly jolting up, she looked around rapidly before recognition crossed her features.

"Ah, S-Shizuo-kun! I'm sorry!" She said before getting up and walking towards the door.

Said man sighed before grasping her free hand. "Wait." She did as she was told, slowly looking towards him.

"Y-yes?"

He let go of her hand, a light pink brushing over his cheeks before speaking less roughly. "...I'll buy you breakfast."


	15. Chapter 15

He had decided that he would check up on the aftermath of his little experiment. He had came to the final conclusion that she had just put up a front.

An act -that was all she was.

He was absolutely certain that she was bawling her eyes out right about now.

Though he was certain about that fact, he had a heavy feeling that he would check it up. Just to reassure himself that Reika Sohma was indeed a naive human.

From the high-rise building where used to observe her from, he plucked his convenient binoculars from a pocket within his jacket. He could see her clearly as she exited..

Shizuo's apartment?

_..._

He continued to peer behind binoculars as he watched the blonde brute also walk out of his living space. He locked the door behind him before ruffling Reika's hair and walking forward. Reika gave a small smile as she trailed after the protozoan.

Was she blushing?

* * *

They both entered Russian sushi casually. She couldn't help but feel an awkward tension as she took a seat in a booth, opposite side from her neighbor. She tugged at the collar of her shirt as she glanced everywhere but at him.

Unlike Izaya, he didn't seem to notice as he order his sushi.

She sighed, as if relieved. It was a good thing he was nothing like Izaya, or else she would've been reminded of him too easily. She smiled at him warmly, this time he noticed.

He blinked as he pointed at himself. "Is something on my face?"

"Ah! N-no!" She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she looked away. "I was just thinking that-" She paused, feeling her eyes water. If she said his name out loud, she was sure to cry in public. She scratched her cheek awkwardly, pulling away from the subject entirely. "-Never mind."

She felt a hand on her head, patting it gently. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at him. He was looking away with a cute frustrated face, cheeks colored in a light pink. He cleared his throat as his hand stopped patting her head, but his finger tips still entangled within her roots.

"I'm not good with these types of situations.." He started, his voice gruff as he glanced around. "But it's okay to cry."

Her eyes watered even more as she felt the tears brimming her eyes before they fell silently. She sniffled as she felt the hand didn't remove itself. Trying to wipe away the water droplets from slipping out of her reddening eyes, she whimpered lightly. It was no use, the tears didn't stop as she still tried to desperately clean them away with the back of her hands. Soon she gave up as she let the tears slip through her almost shut eyes.

She heard her neighbor let out a deep sigh as she cried under his hand. Slowly, he started stroking her hair as she hiccuped.

"This is.. so embarrassing.." She whispered to herself, sniffling quickly. "B-but I.. I can't stop.."

He said nothing as he continued to stroke her head gently. Droplets rolled down her cheeks and met with her knees, creating damp blotches on her jeans.

* * *

Izaya peered behind his binoculars on another high-rise roof. He carried a blank look as he continued to stare at Shizuo silently comforting the crying Reika.

He let out a prolonged sigh as he lowered the spectacles under his chin. He let the object's strap dangle on the tips of his fingers as he turned around, leaning against the bar that prevented people from falling off the roof. He stared at the blue sky, expressionless.

He let out what seemed to be a childishly whine. "Aah~. I'm annoyed~!" He cooed, gently shutting his eyes as he let a breeze of the wind tousle through his raven hair.

"So Rei-chan can cry in public where everyone is watching but can't cry in front of me? I'm disappointed~" Really he wasn't. He was more bothered by the fact that she would be more likely crying in a public restaurant rather than alone in an isolated room. What's worse was that she did it in front of the person he hates and someone that she barely knows at that.

Even greater than that was that the girl caused Shizuo to act rationally.

Monsters are not rational.

He pouted as he turned back around, looking through his binoculars once again. There was a wide smirk on his face as he stared at her and Shizuo. The brute seemed to have given her a napkin and she was cleaning herself up miserably.

"Che, well Rei-chan," His smirk did not falter as his voice danced in mockery. "Seems you'll have to be punished for your sins~!"


	16. Chapter 16

He was grinning from ear to ear, skipping in the lesser crowded area of Ikebukuro, staring at his phone. The plan was set in place and all he had to do was to sit and wait for her to crawl into his spider web like the stupid fly she was. It would be all too easy that he couldn't help but hum a happy tune. He flicked his phone shut as he stared forward.

Though she, at times, was unpredictable, she was still human.

The plan? Simple. Just scare her away from Shizuo. It wouldn't be too hard, seeing as he was already a brainless barbarian anyway. He didn't even need to corrupt her of thinking he was a monster, just show her how ruthless he could get.

It was perfect.

Oh how he wondered what both their faces would look like.

* * *

She had finished work a little earlier than expected and had only just walked out. She sighed, staring up at the starless sky. Back in the countryside, she was able to see almost all the stars in the sky.

It was a saddening thought, but she was starting to miss the small town.

She rapidly shook her head. Surely she wasn't getting depressed because of a guy, was she? She came into town so that she may have a little more freedom as well as excitement. Her father would be disappointed if she came home and gave up just because of a broken heart!

She sighed once again, continuing home.

* * *

The headless woman would've blinked in confusion if she had eyes. She was currently staring at her phone, re-read the message over again.

_Hello Celty! Have another job for you~! Seems a criminal is being deported from this city after escaping! He's in the back of a black van! Be sure to catch him, dead or alive~! Deliver him to me when done, okay?_

That Izaya seriously makes her work over time. Regardless, she exited her apartment, waving towards her lover. He returned the gesture, beckoning her a happy "be safe" before she left.

When she was outside, she effortlessly hopped onto her black steed.

* * *

Reika finally reached home. She smiled warmly upon landing eyes on a old feline. The black cat slowly walked over to her with a raspy meow. The woman knelt down, petting the cat softly before speaking in a baby voice. "Hey sweetheart, haven't seen you in awhile." The cat gave a quiet meow as it leaned itself into her touch. "I wonder where your girlfriend is." She referred to Pixy, the orange striped cat.

"Ahem." There was a low clearing of a throat which jerked Reika in surprise. She snapped her head around to meet a man she haven't seen before. She coughed awkwardly, he was quite hansom.

He had rimless glasses, a beige trench coat, and neat black hair. He was giving her a ghost of a smile, two hands dug into his pockets. His coat was partially opened, revealing what she guessed was a business outfit. She pulled her eyes towards his face. Now was definitely not the time to check out some random older man!

He chuckled, as if he read her thoughts. He held out a hand to her, helping her up. She rejected the gesture, standing up by herself. Captain Edward Alexander Charles the 3rd gave a purr as he walked over to the unknown man, rubbing against his pants. The man seemed to sigh as the cat left behind fragments of cat hair.

"This your cat?" He asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Not really.." Reika answered meekly. "He just comes around because I give him canned tuna.."

The man blinked, as if surprised. "That's too bad. I just saw a striped one with a litter of kittens. Perhaps he's the father?"

"Litter of kittens?" She chirped. "Really?"

"Yeah, I can show you where they are. It's not too far off from here." He smiled kindly.

"Uhm.." She hesitated. "I don't know, I mean I could find them tomorrow. I'm a little tired.." She excused.

"But I insist. They really are cute." He smiled, reassuring her lightly.

"W-well.." She paused for another moment. "I guess I could spare a couple minutes." She smiled.

"Perfect." He reflected her smile, tilting his head so that she may follow him.

* * *

The black rider slowed on her journey when she saw a familiar head of blonde. Her motorcycle purred to a stop as the ex-bartender neared her with a smile.

"Hey Celty." He pulled out his half done cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke to the side. "Where you headed?"

Leather covered fingers pulled out her handy PDA before typing a message.

[Out on a job. How about you?]

"Just finished work." He said after reading her words. "What job are you on now?"

Her shoulders seem to slump as she pulled out her phone, she searched for the previous text message and showed it to Shizuo.

"A criminal, eh?" She nodded her bright yellow helmet. He hopped on the back of her rider. "Well, I'll come then."

She slumped her shoulders once again, as if inwardly sighing.

* * *

She was staring at the little kittens in awe. "You're right, they are cute." She grinned from ear to ear as she pet a black one's head with two fingers.

"New born's too." He smiled as his expression darkened. Two other men, one chubby and the other short and scrawny towered behind her. She smiled as she pet another kittens head, gushing when hearing their cute mewls.

"Ah, pardon." She turned to look at him. "I didn't catch your name-"

A bag was sheathed over her head quickly. "Sorry," The man said with a grin. "But usually when I kidnap people, I make sure name exchanging is an absolute no-no."

She was forcibly pushed into something wide and hard. A trunk maybe? No it was far too big for that. She heard two doors slam close behind her as snickering occurred.

"Ne," A scratchy, laughing voice perked behind her. "Can I have her later?"

"No." The man from earlier said with a sigh. "Boss said to deliver her to him unharmed."

"-And to harm anyone to even come remotely close to this van." She guessed the chubby man added. She heard an unnerving click, as if something was loading. Like a gun. She shook her head. No way they could have a gun.

Reika inwardly wondered who that _Boss_ was.

* * *

"There it is!" Shizuo shouted over the roar of Celty's engine. She sped up as she caught a glimpse of a black van. Her mind was flashed back to the time when she rescued a young teenage girl from a van oddly similar to that one. The road was isolated except for the speeding van and the two on her steed.

Suddenly, a slightly chunky man poked his head out from the car window. He held out a slick black hand gun, pointing it in the dullahan's direction. Without hesitation, he shot at them, causing the headless woman to dodge the upcoming bullets.

* * *

She jumped in horror, accidentally jumping into the scrawny man's arms. He laughed as he held onto her tightly. Reika panted in desperation.

They did have a gun. They were shooting at something or someone outside.

She heard something slam open as she was pushed roughly to the back. Her head met with something stiff, she could only guess that it was the back of the driver seat.

"Idiot." The driver hissed as he floored it on the gas. The sack was starting to slip from her face, yet she could only managed to see through one eye. Her wrists were still tightly pressed together behind her back. Bondage, she thought. She found herself staring at the back of her captor. He was holding a gun, shooting at something in the distance.

* * *

"Fucking pricks!" Shizuo shouted in anger. "I kill 'em!"

He was currently shot in the arm as Celty sped forward, trying her best to dodge the dangerous obstacles.

"Go in front of them!" The blonde raged. "I'll take care of the rest!"

She did as she was told, speeding until she was beside the fast van. The driver was definitely someone she recognized. It was the men from the her last job who had kidnapped that young girl. The driver looked shocked for a moment before drawing the window down and pulling out a handgun of his own. He point it straight at her helmet.

_Bang!_

The yellow headgear had been pushed off her neck by the force. It rolled off her shoulders and dropped on the pavement, bouncing lightly as it tumbled away. The driver nearly screamed as the only thing emitting from her neck was black clouds of smoke. The dullahan used this to her advantage and sped forward almost 20 feet away. The car did not falter it's speed as Shizuo hopped off the rider. He grinned victoriously as the car was just about to collide with his body. In those short seconds, the ex-bartender hefted the van off the ground, flipping it in the air. The passengers in the van screamed Bloody Mary.

The van crashed onto the ground inverted. It slid from the impact a few feet in an earsplitting screech of metal and concrete.

* * *

Reika never knew she could scream as loud as she could in those few moments. After the car flipped backwards, with the back doors still open, her captor jumped out, leaving her behind with hands still tied behind her back. The impact was hard and bone crushing. She was floating in the air just before her body slammed harshly against the ceiling of the van. She screamed in pain as one of her arms twisted in an inhumane direction. The two other kidnappers had been wearing their seat belts though one was still knocked out. The car's airbags had sprung out without warning.

"H-help.." The man with the rimless glasses pleaded.

"I-.. I-I can't.." She whispered. It was true, both arms were tied behind her back, one possibly broken. The bag that had been on her face had completely slipped off and she was bleeding from her head -suffering from a minor concussion.

Abruptly, two feet met Reika's blurry gaze. Next two strong grips grasped her shoulders, yanking her out of the car wreck. She was met with familiar sunglasses and shaggy blonde hair, though she couldn't quite make out the face.

"I-Izaya?" She didn't know why she said that name. Izaya didn't have blonde hair. Who was this person? She couldn't help but feel extremely dizzy as tears slipped from her eyes. Her arm hurt like hell.

"You _idiot!_" The unknown man raged at her. He shook her roughly, making her blink back up at him. "What the _fuck_ were you doing in there?!"

She blinked a few more times, trying to make out a face. Finally she did.

"S-Shizuo?" She muttered quietly.

Now it made sense. Who else would be able to flip a van with their bare-hands? The dawning realization came to her mind. He was angry, and he was gripping her tightly. He had the physical capability to crush her in his hands in that very moment. He stopped his glaring as saw her fear stricken face.

"I-I'm sorry." She whimpered pathetically. "I-I.." More tears were rolling down her cheeks as she diverted her eyes away from him.

Quite frankly, she had no idea what to say. What the hell was going on? She felt her eyes widen as the two hands gripping her shoulders let go. She felt a tap on her shoulder as Shizuo looked away with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. The Headless rider stood before her with a cracked eye shield on her helmet, as if it had been shot. To confirm her suspicion's, there was indeed a bullet hole through the dark shield. She felt surprise run through her veins as she tilted her head.

"Y-yes?" She asked, shock still running through her of the events of previous minutes ago. The silent woman pulled out a PDA, tapping on it softly before bringing it to Reika's line of vision.

[Please come with me.]


	17. Chapter 17

She didn't know why she did it. All she wanted to do at the point is go home and pray to God that she was still alive. It might've been the minor head injury that made her mind a little fizzled. Her arm was still possibly broken, yet instead of getting medical attention, she had agreed upon going with the silent woman. They had left Shizuo behind, the Headless rider had shown him a small message before taking off with Reika trailing behind.

That's what had left it up to that point. Reika had wrapped her good arm around the other woman's waist, holding her in a firm grip while the other gingerly clutched onto her hip. She hadn't known it before, but motorcycles was something she was afraid of, right under heights of course. The city seemed to dissolve into streams of colorful lights as they rode fast in the night. She didn't know how exactly, but the black rider had given the girl a slick black helmet which fit perfectly on her head. As if it was made for her.

They had neared a tall building. One Reika could not identify. Where was this woman taking her?

The sports bike slowed it's fast movements in a hushed purr. The woman didn't bother on stopping, entering between the open doors of the building around the back. The large metal door's slid close behind them as they parked in the large elevator they seemed to enter.

"U-uhm.." Reika gulped. "Where are we?"

The woman didn't answer. She only guessed that she wasn't the talking type, like Shizuo. The leather clad biker suite shifted under Reika's tight grip uncomfortably, making her realize that she had the woman in a death clutch. The woman pulled out her PDA, typing something before turning slightly to show the other female what was typed.

[My roommate's an underground doctor. He can help with your injuries.]

Reika blinked before smiling. "Thanks.. you didn't have to. I mean, I could go to a regular hospital!"

The woman tilted her cracked helmet. She typed in another message. [Wouldn't you be sent back to jail if you were to go to a regular hospital?]

Jail?

_JAIL?!_

"W-what!" She gaped. "What are you talking about? I-I'm not a criminal!"

The silent woman jolted in surprise. She turned towards the smaller girl. [Really?]

Reika rapidly nodded as the doors slid open. The dullahan slowly entered a hallway-like entrance. She motioned Reika to get off the bike, which she did. Celty hopped off then motorcycle effortlessly then motioned with a tilt of her helmet to follow her. She complied, following the quiet woman to a door that met at the end of the hall. The black rider entered the apartment, pulling the other girl with her.

Reika was surely surprised that despite the hall being slightly dreary and dark, the apartment within was quite warm and welcoming. A head popped from around the corner. It was a male with wispy dark brown hair. He had thick framed glasses and a wide grin along with a pearly white lab coat.

"My love~!" He squealed childishly. He tried to pounce onto the dullahan but was met with a fist to his gut. He rubbed his abdomen in light pain with a smile. He then blinked as he saw her nearly shattered eye shield. "Celty, my dear, what happened?"

She seemed to shake her helmet as she pulled out her PDA. [Some trouble with the job, but got it done. Though, she may have broken her arm.] Reika felt a hand clamp over her shoulder, softly nudging her in the view of her lover.

The man adjusted his glasses as he observed her. He blinked at the dried blood that looked as if it had trickled down her face just moment's ago. He softly asked for her arm which she reluctantly gave. He tapped the surface of the bruised skin of her forearm with his fingers, watching as her face contorted in pain. She whimpered light as he let go of her.

"Ah." He said. "Seems that you've only fractured it."

Reika nodded. "And what about my head?"

"Just a bruise, you've also broke the skin. Not too bad." He smiled, reassuring her of her concussion accusation.

"T-that's good.." She murmured. She felt a pat on her shoulder. She looked up to see the smiling doctor.

"I'll treat you right now. If my lovely Celty hadn't already told you, Shinra Kishitani!"

"Reika Sohma." She reflected the smile back, letting him guide her.

* * *

He grinned from ear-to-ear as he stared at his cellphone. A text message from his deliverer.

_The job will have to be postpone. She's getting her injuries checked._

He smirked as he sent a text back. _Great! Just drop her off home, I won't be needing her any further. Ja!_

* * *

Celty would've been frowning if she had a mouth. Did he truly just mean to drive her insane by all this?


	18. Chapter 18

The perky underground doctor had spoke non-stop of how wonderful his lover, Celty Sturluson, is. He went on, as if he was an obsessed fangirl. The woman in question ignored the roommate as she had excused herself to another room. Since then, Shinra had patched Reika up and had gave her an arm brace, willing her to not carry anything too heavy. She nodded with a thankful smile as she fish in her pockets for whatever money she might have to offer the doctor. He held his hands up in the air, saying that it was fine since she was a friend of Shizuo's.

She asked him briefly of how he knew of her relations with Shizuo, he merely said with a smile that the mysterious Celty had stated so. She gave him another nod, a small curious peer directed to where the silent woman had left to.

"Uhm.." Reika started insecurely. "Why doesn't she speak? Is she shy?" She said in a whispered manner, as if afraid said woman could hear her.

Shinra laughed softly, scratching the back of his head, messing the wisps of brown locks lightly. "Well, it _is_ sort of difficult to communicate verbally if your lacking a mouth."

Reika tilted her head, confusion evident in her light brown orbs. He sighed lightly, continuing. "Celty's headless."

She blinked at him before letting out a long sigh. "Kishitani-san, I'd appreciate if you don't tease me like that."

"No, no!" He shook his head rapidly. "I'm not teasing you! Wait here. Celty dear~!" He stood up, peering around the corner of the small doctor's office. Moments later Shinra had moved out the way, revealing a female body, a delicate hand on her full hips. The zipper of her biker suite was lower than usual, revealing skin as white as snow and a small preview of cleavage. She pulled out her PDA, hesitating to type before finally doing so. Reika noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual black gloves, exposing her slender pale fingers that glided effortlessly over the small screen.

_Tap, tap, tap._

[Is there something wrong?]

Reika stood from her seat position, walking over to the human phenomenon. Without permission, she reached out her hands, caressing what was left of the woman's neck. Her fingers swept up to where her head was supposed to be. Her hands felt around the air, centimeters over her neck. Black smoke was flowing from the neck, through the spaces between her fingers. Reika slowly closed her hand gently and slowly, as if feeling the strange aura from the onyx clouds.

"Hey, that's rude!" Shinra's voice snapped Reika back into reality from her unworldly experience, making her look over to him.

"S-sorry!" She apologized to the woman, bowing slightly.

[It's alright.] The woman typed. Reika smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's kind of scary, but in a way, really amazing." She admitted shyly.

The room filled with what she guessed as awkward silence. She gulped, had she said something offensive? She bit her lip turning towards the doctor. "I should probably go. It's late.." With that said, she brushed past them, giving them both a last thank you before shutting the front door behind her in a rush.

She pressed her back against the door, letting a sigh rip from her chest. She slapped her forehead with her good hand as she started walking towards the elevator.

As she pressed the elevator button, signalling it to open, she felt an almost familiar hand on her shoulder, forcing her to turn around-

-which she thoroughly wished she didn't.

"Rei-chan~!"


	19. Chapter 19

She jerked in surprise. No way that was his voice.

To shake herself of her imagination she entered the now open elevator. Unfortunately, he followed. She shut her eyes tightly, she might've just hit her head harder than she thought. She bit her lip, clenching her hands onto the hem of her work shirt. Her eyes snapped open, he was staring at her with pure amusement lingering in his red-brown eyes. She didn't realize that she was shaking until she reached for the elevator buttons, pressing the one that directed them downstairs. She gulped, her imagination was better than she thought.

He broke out into a childish pout. "It's not very nice to ignore people, Rei-chan~" He said with a small 'tsk'.

Reika finally met with his face, stiffening as she saw him with that smirk. That _same_ smirk he held when he dumped her. She involuntarily shook her head, she didn't want to see that expression again.

"I'm not ignoring you.. because I'm just imagining you.." She said, just barely over a whisper. He tilted his head, almost innocently, as he still withheld that _damn smirk_.

His smooth hands were placed onto her shoulders, making her flinch. He laughed at her reaction before he shoved her against the wall of the elevator. She stared at him with an incredulous look in her eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked accusingly as she gingerly rubbed her fractured arm. His voice was laced in a sing-song tone that made a shiver run down her spine.

"Well," He shrugged his shoulders, momentarily shutting his eyes. "If I were a figment of your imagination, then I wouldn't be able to do that~!" He said all too matter-of-factly.

She looked away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "W-what are you doing here then.."

His infamous smirk was back on as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. "Hm~. Isn't it obvious? I'm here to walk you home!"

She shut her eyes once again tightly. She was convinced that maybe she was going crazy. If she counted to three, he would be gone. Unfortunately when she had done just that, she reopened her eyes to see him just about ready to burst out laughing. She gave another deep sigh, rubbing her temple as if she was about to form a migraine. She quickly bolted out as soon as the elevator doors opened, as if she had not met the young man trailing behind her.

But reality set in as he skipped beside her, humming an unfamiliar tune. She tried to shake him off by taking another route.

He followed. "Silly, Rei-chan!" He beamed. "You're going the wrong way!"

She stopped in her tracks, not taking a look towards his gleaming almost crimson eyes. She noticed, that in the pale glow of the moon, Izaya's eyes contorted from mahogany to a ruby red. It was almost scary how the red tint in his eyes looked as if they were naturally red. She chided herself on not noticing this when they were a couple.

Then again, she had not noticed a lot from when they were a couple.

An example would be how his politeness could easily be mistaken for mockery. The smile he withheld looked like a devious smirk. Lastly, he had this dangerous aura about him that she didn't quite notice as much as before.

She licked over her dry lips gingerly before turning back to him. The only way she would be able to get home safely was if Izaya had told her directions to get there.

"Tell me how to get back home then." She stated, her face without a trace of emotion. His smile widened as he tapped an innocent finger onto his lips.

"Hm.. I don't know the exact directions~" He started, laughing lightly at her stoned face dropped for a second. "But I know by heart!"

She half-heartily wondered why he knew her place by heart. She sighed for what felt like the millionth time that evening before scratching her cheek. "It won't be awkward, right?"

He giggled childishly as he tilted his head, motioning her to follow him. He quickly added "Only if you make it be, Rei-chan~!"

She gave him an uneasy glance before following his footsteps. "Lead the way, then." She said quietly.

His smirk widen gradually as guided her down the busy streets.

As they walked, silence was not an option for the male. "So, may I ask why you are so battered up?" He cast her one of those 'sincere' smiles, yet for a reason unbeknownst to Reika, she did not fine that smile genuine at all.

"Accident." She looked away, no longer wanting to continue with the topic.

Whether he did not sense that she was not insist on continuing or that he didn't care, he pressed onward. "Oh? What kind?"

"..Car accident." Since she had some perceptive of the raven now, she knew he was the latter.

"Hm. I heard Shizu-chan was involved." He added. She could only guess he held mischief in his expression as he said this.

"Shizuo never hurt me!" She protested as she finally locked gazes with him. For some reason, his smirk tilted upwards in a fox-like grin.

"I never said Shizu-chan did!" He laughed.

Her face seemed to burn up uncontrollably as she broke away the staring contest. "..I.. I-"

She felt two hands caress her face, gently forcing her to make eye contact once again. "There, there," He comforted, though she could tell he was mocking her once again. "It is to be expected. After all, Shizu-chan cannot control his monstrous strength or his rage. He is an animal, no?"

She snapped her face away from his hands, as if they stung of poison. "Shizuo is not an animal! He's my friend."

His friendly atmosphere seemed to diminish for a millisecond, replacing in something near menacing.

No, not menacing. Chilling. Like ice.

Though when her eyes met with his, he held that same smirk. "Really now? The last time I had checked, friend's do not flip each other to their deaths in cars, no?"

This time she had not pulled her eyes away from his. "Yeah, and boyfriend's do not normally dump their girlfriends with saying that they love all humans as an excuse."

"Quite a point," He praised, reverting to his cheeky attitude. He plunged his hands into his pockets with a carefree shrug. "I wouldn't say that it is much of an excuse as it is the truth, though~!"

She rolled her eyes, brushing past him. "That doesn't matter now." She didn't catch his smirk faltering. "Shizuo might be feeling guilty right now and-"

"On about Shizu-chan again?" He asked, something underlining his light tone. "It's almost as if you're catching feelings for the barbarian~!"

"It shouldn't matter to you nonetheless, right?" She glanced back.

He giggled, placing an arm over her shoulders as they continued to walk. "Ah, Rei-chan, so cruel! Can I not hold concerned of my ex-girlfriend?"

"I wasn't you're girlfriend." She said, feeling awkward as she felt their bodies brush against each others. "I was you're experiment, remember?"

"Quite right~" He hummed. No matter how much she knew it was true. No matter how much proof presented in front of her - she still felt a pang of hurt overwhelm her as he confirmed what was already true. She jerked away from his grip, her curly hair covering her facial expression.

He felt himself bubble with a gloating laugh. No matter how much she had grown fond of Shizuo, _he_ had hurt her deeply. No matter how much she would want to forget_ him_ - she couldn't. It made him considerably happy of that fact, no matter how twisted it maybe.

Yet, for a small fraction of a second, his never ending smile dropped.


	20. Chapter 20

His side-project was a success, yet was a fail at the same time. While he had emitted a reaction from breaking off their relationship, his plan of getting Reika to fear Shizuo was a fail.

Why didn't she fear him? He was a brute with monstrous strength. It is only natural that she would be wary, yet she wasn't.

It was not like she had a dark side or past, nor did she lack a head. She would not be able to relate to the brute and his protozoan ways.

Yet, why?

She did not feel wary, nor cautious, nor empathetic or sympathetic towards the blonde.

His rage and strength did not even faze her - that's what it seemed at the least. She didn't even flinch! In fact, she was even causing him to react like a normal human in more ordinary cases.

He cursed himself from getting too distracted by such a boring and dull girl. Her cool-headedness in Shizuo's outbursts of pure violence was surely an annoyance.

No- she, herself, was an annoyance.

His plans and efforts of awakening the dullahan's head was becoming interrupted by that specific annoyance.

Perhaps he should emit another plan- to rid of her. Perhaps he shall cause her to run home like the pathetic girl she was?

But how? If he involves her into his bigger and wider plans it could prove to be quite more of a distraction as well as a nuisance. How could he get her out of his precious city without further involving her in his plot?

Then it clicked to him.

Shizuo Heiwaijima.

* * *

She yawned into the cool spring air, pressing a hand over her agape mouth. She smiled lightly as she shoved her feet into fresh socks and rolled her red rain coat on. It swished with movement as she awkwardly slipped her running shoes on with one hand. She closed the door, locking it in the process before plunging her keys into her pocket along with her wallet. She hummed as she turned around and started her walk towards the store. She stopped in her tracks after she spun around as she collided with a brick-like wall.

She stumbled a couple steps as she held her still bruised head in reflex. A strong, much larger, hand shot out and grasp her right shoulder, holding her in place and stopping her from what could be a hard fall. She cautiously looked up to see coffee brown eyes staring back behind familiar blue sunglasses.

The owner of the hand retracted a step away, pulling his arm away as well. He brought the hand to his lips in a fist and coughed awkwardly.

"Hey.." He started, as if he was unsure about something. "I was just passing by and.." He stopped as his cheeks tinted in an unfamiliar pink.

In question, Reika tilted her head as she looked up at her neighbor. "Yes?"

He glanced at her confused face for awhile before casting his gaze somewhere behind the much shorter girl. He snuck another glance at her curious eyes before turning away completely, his back facing her.

"Dammit!" He muttered as he clutched his mouth, his face tinting in an embarrassed red.

"Shizuo?" She chirped.

He gave no indication that he heard her.

She cleared her throat quietly. "Erm.. Shizuo.. your not busy are you?"

He shook his head, stealing one more look at her. She was staring at her feet, scratching her cheek. "I was going to go grocery shopping. Wanna come?"

He did not say anything once again but did turn his body at a 90 degree angle, casting her a sidelong glance as he let go of his face. She fidgeted under his intimidating stare before clearing her throat once again.

"S-sorry! I guess that's a no. Shouldn't have asked. Sorry to disturb you-"

"Alright." He said suddenly, his voice startling her of her upcoming rant.

She stared at him before smiling slightly. He was looking away once again, his fists shoved into his loose pockets. She licked over her bottom lip. "O-okay.."

They walked silently down the sidewalk towards Sunshine 60 as Reika kept her steady gaze forward, not noticing Shizuo's hesitant glances. She sighed lightly as she plunged her hands into her jacket pockets. She looked over to see Shizuo wearing his usual bartender suite, unfazed by the cool breezes of air. She pulled her eyes up to his face, his eyes were studying hers.

It took a full minute before they noticed they were staring at each other. He quickly looked away, finding the hollow cracks in the road suddenly much more interesting. She jolted in surprise before staring straight forward once again.

"Um-"

"I-"

They both shut up, noticing they talked at the same time. Shizuo cleared his throat awkwardly, adjusting the collar of his bow tie. "You first."

She sighed, licking over her lips nervously. "Um.. Well, I just wanted to say that it isn't your fault."

"Eh?" He blinked. She looked back at him with a wide grin. "You were _passing by_ to apologize, weren't you?"

He stared at her for awhile before looking away. "I.. Yes." He finally answered. "And how is it not my fault."

She placed her index finger on her lip, as if thinking. "Well, you were mislead, so you're not to blame!"

He blinked once again. She continued, the corners of her mouth tilting upwards. "You're friend, Celty-san, told me you guys thought I was a criminal!"

He looked away rubbing the back of his neck as she laughed light-heartedly. "Come to think of it, it's kind of funny, isn't it?"

He said nothing as he gritted his teeth. He stopped in his tracks, bawling his fists into his pocket. "Stop laughing dammit!"

She stopped in her tracks, looking over at him in surprise. He glared at the ground with a scowl, avoiding her eyes. "It's not funny! You got hurt and-"

He stopped mid-sentence, leaving a confused Reika only a couple of steps away. He was glaring intensely at the ground. Without any warning, he felt two hands caress each side of his face, gently coaxing him into meeting her face again. They stared at each other for awhile before she spoke once again.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" She smiled warmly.

He blinked a couple times before slowly cupping the hand that gently touched his face. His cheeks heated up again as he realized that he's never been so close to the opposite gender before. He closes his eyes momentarily as he buried the side of his face into her soft hand.

She felt her face heat up also as she stared at the gesture with an unfamiliar flutter in her abdomen. She hadn't realized that she herself was slowly closing the distance between them, drawing her face closer to his unsuspecting one.

It surely shocked her when his eyes snapped open and he lightly sniffed the air. Or rather air, he sniffed her, dropping his hand to his side.

"You stink." He stated.

Her eyes widened as she pulled her hands away. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulders, taking another sniff.

"You smell like that fucking flea." He cursed, clarifying himself.

She raised her eyebrows as he finally let her go. He impatiently awaited for an explanation. "I thought you two-"

"We are!" She defended, raising her hands up. "It's just that after I left Celty-san's and Kishitani-san's place he was waiting for me and-"

"You guys got back together?" He growled accusingly as his fists bawled up once again.

"No!" She said waving her hands. "We're not together anymore! He.. he just walked me home.. that's it."

It was silent for a seconds, though to Reika it felt like an eternity. She nervously bit her bottom lip as she waited for his reaction. His eye's finally met hers, though there was anger burning behind blue sunglasses.

"Walked you home?" He repeated. "So that means he knew you were there!"

She stopped for a second, thinking over it.

He was right.

"I-I.. I guess.." She mumbled.

"That damn louse fucking _knew_ you were in that van!" He bellowed as he shoved his fists into his pockets. He spun on his heel, his back now facing her as he glared ahead with a scowl. He started to stalk off in another direction.

"S-Shizuo? Shizuo! Where are you going?" She called out to him. He didn't stop, nor did he glance in her direction.

"Isn't it obvious?!" He growled. "I'm going to kill Izaya!"


	21. Chapter 21

She sighed deeply as she rubbed her temple. She would've followed, though she was seriously too hungry and in need for groceries to do so. She shrugged her shoulders as she continued her journey towards the store.

* * *

He grinned a menacing smile as he finally reached his target. His fists were plunged into his pockets as his long strides came to a halt. He didn't even have to go all the way to Shinjuku, the bastard found him by pure coincidence. Then again, nothing was pure coincidence with Izaya Orihara.

"Hey Shizu-chan~!" He sung in that sickening sweet voice.

"Did I not say stay out of 'Bukuro?" He started with a vein popping out of his neck.

"Well, I couldn't resist the urge to visit my favorite monster~!" He grinned, loving the reaction he got from the other male.

He readied himself to dodge anything flying in his direction, yet nothing came. Not even a fist. He blinked and stared at the well-contained male. He still looked furious as hell, but he was standing still, not even motioning to retrieve anything heavy to throw at him. His most likely clench fists were still hidden within the fabric of his deep pockets. That menacing grin he'd get when he saw the other on occasion was completely wiped away, a look of pure rage plastered in it's place.

"Shut the fuck up louse!"

He made a 'tsk' sound as he flicked out his blade, pointing it straight at the other. He intended to provoke him. It made some sort of progress because the other took a step forward. He frowned as he stopped his advances, seemingly reluctant on fighting today.

"You set it up, didn't you!" He bellowed.

Izaya smirked indifferently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Shizu-chan!"

"Don't play stupid flea!" He barked. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! You knew Reika was in that van!"

The informant yapped a humorless laugh. His eyes skimmed over his blade dully before shrugging his shoulders. His eyes danced in amusement, dark mahogany irides contrasting in the sunlight to look like a bloody red. "What an accusation!" He said.

Shizuo, beyond annoyed with his antics took another step forward, his fingers just itching to throw something heavy at him. To just hear the satisfying sound of bones crushing beneath whatever inanimate object surged into the air and slammed against the shorter man. The vein in his neck was pulsating threateningly.

"It's not an accusation but the_ truth_!" He said through gritted teeth. "You set this up! It's one thing to torment me, but to _Reika_ of all people-"

"How romantic." He spat, eyes narrowing dangerously. His eyes curved upwards as he smiled widely, though it was more unnerving than kind. His eyes, still fixated in the red gleam, trained on the blonde before observing his blade once again. "You know, you should really rephrase you words, Shizu-chan. One might think you have feelings for the girl."

An irritated growl bubbled from his throat, but the stain of pink in his cheeks didn't fail to catch Izaya's attention. Shizuo managed to snatch a post sign, ripping it from the side of the cement road. He raised the stop sign ceremoniously before outstretching his arm and pointing the makeshift weapon at the smirking informant.

"Ne, ne! Did that actually manage to set you off?" He gasped in mock, faking his surprise. "You really like such a boring girl?"

"Shut it!" Shizuo raved, his embarrassment becoming buried behind blind rage.

Relentlessly, he continued as he effortlessly dodged the whipping stop sign, the pentagon plate slamming into the cement roughly, sending chips and chunks of concrete into the air in result.

"Silly Shizu-chan~" He laughed, loving the thrill of adrenaline as he dodged all 'Shizu-chan's' efforts. He saw an opening, an escape. No, he wanted to play a little more. "Rei-chan will never think of going out with such a mindless protozoan! If she treasures her life, that is. Hm.. You never know though! Maybe she's secretly suicidal?"

"SHUT UP!" He raged as he chased the raven around, hoping to land mark with his stop sign. "I WOULD TREAT HER DAMN WELL BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID, FUCKING LOUSE!"

"'ch!" He narrowed his eyes at his attacker, continuing to dodge swiftly. Finally eyeing his escape route, he was just about to retreat when something caught his attention.

* * *

She had headed in the direction of the grocery store, checking over her mental list in her mind. Just as she was about to enter the store, something caught her attention. There seemed to be a commotion going on in the middle of the street in Sunshine 60. She curiously eyed the people were taping the unknown commotion until most of the smarter ones left the scene. She blinked as she caught a glimpse of a bartender suite and messy blonde hair. She stepped away from the supermarket and decided on seeing what she had missed. It wouldn't hurt to spare a couple minutes before pursuing her much needed groceries. She stopped mid-step as she heard a familiar voice, now in earshot range.

"Silly Shizu-chan~" His voice sang as she watched him dodge all the blonde's murderous attempts at his life, a wide grin on his face. "Rei-chan will never think of going out with such a mindless protozoan! If she treasures her life, that is. Hm.. You never know though! Maybe she's secretly suicidal?"

Reika blinked.

_What?_

She blinked again.

_What are they talking about?_ She watched as her neighbor reacted violently.

"SHUT UP! I WOULD TREAT HER DAMN WELL BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID, FUCKING LOUSE!"

"'ch!"

Now her face was red, realizing what they were implying.

Wait. Did that mean Shizuo liked her?

No, that was impossible! Why would he?

She shook her head as her face turned another shade darker. She gulped. What if he "liked" her for the same reasons Izaya did?

She breathed a deep sigh at her luck. Why couldn't have had a guy that actually liked her, for her? Or better yet, why didn't these guys 'like' some other poor soul and experiment on them? Why always her? She already had bad luck with men, why did God have to put her through more. She was now convinced she was forever alone. She rubbed her temple, glad that she heard the ending of their conversation.

This time, no matter what, she will be careful.

She almost felt tears brimming her eyes, yet she summoned her inner strength to push them down. Fortunately, her body was on her side today. She sighed again, this time it was shaky.

It felt so real too. She would seriously have to praise both of their acting skills. As well as chide herself for being tricked so easily. Her heart still throbbed of heartbreak with Izaya, yet Shizuo managed to stomp her future hopes of it healing properly. She finally realized that the scene stopped, and that they took notice of her presence.

"Reika?" She heard his voice, still rumbling from anger, but soothed with concern. Her eyes were still shut tightly.

"I'm such an idiot." She muttered to herself.

No way would Shizuo genuinely want to become her friend, or even want to comfort her when she was crying over Izaya. Now she understood. He was just doing that to get a reaction from her. Just like Izaya. All this was a game to them.

Her feelings was a game to them.

For all she knew, they were probably accomplices in this act. They were both laughing at her when she wasn't looking.

She felt the tears resurface behind shut lids in frustration as her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. She didn't realized that she was hyperventilating violently as she contorted her face in anger.

Without warning, a hand was placed onto her shoulder, a gruff voice coaxing her trembling shoulders. "Hey, now. Calm down Reika."

Her eyes snapped open. Her eyes stared at the dark silhouette behind Shizuo, a couple meters away. He had a mildly surprised look in his dark red eyes, along with another emotion she couldn't quite identify. _Probably laughter-_ she thought bitterly. Her glared snapped to Shizuo's concerned face behind blue sunglasses.

_**SLAP!**_

There was a faint red hand print at the side of his face. His face was forcibly turned to the side from the impact as he stared at the ground in shock. His grip on her shoulder slacked and Reika used that as an escape.

"I _hate_ you! _Both_ of you!" She cried, not sparing each of them a glance back as she ran.


	22. Chapter 22

She refused to cry. It wasn't worth it. She was not going to cry over the loss of two people in her life. Instead she was crying because of her own stupidity. What God had she pissed off to gain such luck? Why did this have to happen to her? She was perfectly happy and content living alone and in solitude. Well, not happy, but content. She was fine before she had the displeasure of meeting Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. She was! Sure, Izaya had given her a sort of happiness she never thought she knew, and Shizuo had given her the comfort she hadn't felt in awhile, but if she'd known that they had both played her in the end, then she wished she had never met them. It was crushing and painful _because_ she was happy. It was crushing and painful because she didn't see it coming. That was the reason she was crying. She wasn't crying over them, but over her miserable self.

At least, that was what she was convincing herself.

* * *

He was staring after her retreating back blankly. It was so obvious that she thought that Shizuo was in on his little experiment. That brought him a sense of joy. She would no longer be fawning over the brute. He was happy. Overjoyed! That outburst she had against the blonde was hilarious as well as satisfying. Surely Shizu-chan was crushed now. Oh how dramatic! This was why he loved humans. So unexpected! So marvelous!

He laughed, manically at first, yet there was something strain in his velvety voice as it chimed with laughter. He felt a lump in his throat, and it was slightly painful to laugh. The ex-bartender wasn't even looking at him, just staring at the spot where his used-to-be potential love-interest stood a few minutes ago. The informant roared in laughter until he felt something warm, but wet trickle down his cheek. Still he laughed, ignoring the tears blurring his vision and rolling down to his chin.

_"I _hate_ you! _Both_ of you!"_ Her voice was still ringing in his head.

She hated him as well, huh? Had she not said she loved him not too long ago? And to group that brute into his category? Did she not know he was lower than him? That he was a monster?

He was quite grateful for the sudden rain to start pouring down on his silhouette. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation of actually crying-

No. He wasn't crying. It was just the rain.

Still he laughed and finally he spoke in a slightly insane voice. "Ne, ne! She hates us Shizu-chan!" The other male didn't even flinch at his words, though his fists kept clenching and un-clenching by his sides. He did not falter, but instead grinned wildly. "Did you hear that? Especially after you finally admitted to yourself that you were developing feelings for her! She hates you! Haha~! Funny how life works, no?"

The other man ignored him, still staring at the spot were she last stood, frozen. They were really starting to get soaked under the heavy rain. This time the informant frowned, his eyes narrowing as he flipped out his blade once again. He pointed it at his opponent dangerously.

"You're not contemplating on chasing after her, are you? Or perhaps you're too heartbroken to move? Hm. Seeing as you are a brainless monster, I'd figure you're the former? Heh. Typical-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING FLEA!" Shizuo finally roared in rage, snapping his head around to glare hatefully at the other. Izaya readied himself for the attack, but it never came. He blinked. Shizuo was walking away, his fists shoved into his pockets. Unlike himself, when he finally faced him, he did not catch a hint of redness in the other's eyes or strain in his powerful voice. Obviously he dealt with it better than himself, and he found that unnerving. Was this brute really turning into a logical mind now? No. He was always a barbarian who'd let his emotions get in the way. He expected the blonde to be in a much worse state than the informant, yet he was collected and firm?

The raven narrowed his eyes dangerously at the ground. He could not let that happen. How could this simple and boring girl could have such an effect on both of them? How dare she cause droplets of water actually trickle down his cheeks?! Who did she think she was?!

Surely it was time to pay her a proper visit.

* * *

She finally made it home. Soaked of course. She was glad that it was actually raining for once though. The drops meshed with her tears well, giving the effect that she wasn't crying on her way home at all. She kicked off her shoes and peeled off her damp socks off her sore feet and threw them towards the laundry bin. She flopped onto her stomach on her couch, not caring if she was getting it wet. She was just miserable at the moment. She was even too tired to cry anymore, spending most of that energy on her walk home. Instead she snuggled into her couch cushion, letting her heavy lids shut slowly and tiredly.

She hoped that work the next day could pull her mind off this whole situation.

Her stomach grumbled weakly and she absentmindedly remembered that she didn't do the groceries as promised. She sighed deeply. She would do that when she woke up again. Just as sleep was about to whisk her away from her problems, a sharp knock resounded from her door. At first, she jolted in surprise, but then relaxed and chose to ignore it.

She was not in the mood for door-to-door sellers.

Another knock almost made her jump again. She groaned. No way was she getting up from her comfortable spot. There's just no way.

Another knock, this time more harsh.

She whined. "Go away!" She shouted, hoping that whoever was behind her door would get the clue and leave her alone to sulk.

There was a pause, but it didn't last long. The knocking started again.

"Geez!" She scowled as she reluctantly pulled herself from the comfortable bed. She walked towards the door and forcefully swung it open. "What!"

"Tsk, Rei-chan! You should be more polite!"

She didn't get a chance to respond because his lips was already covering hers.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review? :D**


	23. Chapter 23

She nearly screamed into the kiss in pure surprise and fright. He forced his way into her apartment, kicking the door close with the back of his foot. They stumbled and almost fell over as Reika tried to back away. This was just getting a little too surreal. She squeaked when he pushed her onto her own couch, her back landing on the damp cushion. Before she could escape, he positioned himself on top of her, trapping her hips between two shins. He quickly snatched her hands above her head, cuffing her wrists tightly against the couch. Her protests were silenced as he clamped his mouth over hers again. Without warning, his fist that clutched onto one of her wrists twisted, causing her to yelp at the sudden pain. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her cavern, exploring and roaming between her cheeks.

In her confusion and fear, she took notice that he was soaked to the bone, his body emitting a high temperature. Obviously he's been out in the rain much longer than she had been. Probably fighting with Shizuo- she mused. His breaths were irregular and heavy against her lips. She tried to focus on his face, yet it proved difficult against the extreme close proximity. She could make out that his face was flushed, and his eyes were shut softly. He pulled away only to trail wet kisses along her jawline and neck.

"I-Izaya-" She tried to say. Tried to plead. She did not want this. She wanted to be alone. She didn't need his endless and torturing games.

"Shut it for awhile, Rei-chan." He said in a breathy voice before biting down at the curve of her neck. He suckled on the skin captured between his teeth, his tongue flicking over the tender flesh, no doubt creating a mark.

She flinched at the harshness of the bite before gasping in shock. A skillful hand slipped under her shirt, pealing away the damp clothing that tuck to her skin. The hand clamped over her breast, thankfully covered by the padding of her bra.

"Izaya! S-stop!" She finally yelled, and to her utter surprise, he complied -just not in the way she expected. He collapsed onto her, his fingers frozen over her right breast. His head laid onto her shoulder, his heavy breathing turning into pants. He eyes shut tightly, as his cheeks near turned scarlet from heat. Reika flinched at the sensation of his soaked, cold clothes against her body. The feeling of his body against hers was.. odd.

Carefully, she rose a palm to his forehead and sighed loudly. He was burning up. Cautiously, she tried to rise into a sitting position, but it was futile. He was trapping her. She bit her lip as she placed her hands onto his chest before muttering a quiet "sorry 'bout this." She forcefully pushed him off of her. His body, too exhausted at the moment to grab hold of something, fell to the hardwood floor with a hollow thud. She winced at the fall, but did not feel guilty. He groaned in slight pain, but his eyelids did not lift. She sighed again, finally crouching beside the unconscious body.

She faintly considered leaving him out in the rain.

She hooked two arms under his armpits and dragged him from her living room, attentive about her still injured arm. She kicked open her bedroom door and dragged him in. Not too carefully, she dropped him on the floor, ignoring the thud and groan of pain. She observed him. He was leaving a puddle of water where he laid, sprawled out on the floor. She sighed, deciding on stripping him off his clothes.

First the coat, then the shirt, then the pants, shoes, and socks. She plucked the articles of clothing and threw them in the laundry basket.

Now the hardest decision.

The boxers.

She gulped. What if he got angry when he woke up stark naked? She shook her head. It didn't matter what he thought. She hated him after all. Gingerly, she peeled off the last of his dignity away before tossing them in the laundry basket. Finally taking pity, she fished out her own undergarments, averting her eyes from his package. She almost laughed evilly as she pulled out a Minney Mouse pair of girl boxers. It might be uncomfortable for him though- she thought. She sighed, thinking him knowing the fact that she had to give him one of her own underwear would be more humiliating than the knowledge of being butt-naked. She looked back at the unconscious man, who was starting to shiver on the cool floor. She dropped the underwear back into her drawer and quickly tended to him. Her eyes almost bulged out when she caught sight of his member shriveling up for warmth against his other buddies.

"Oh gosh." She said.

_Well, he's not huge, but not small either.. _She slapped herself out of her thoughts. She hated him! She couldn't be thinking like this! She shook her head and hooked her forearms under his armpits again, dragging him to the double bed. His head involuntarily lolled around as she pushed him onto the bed, the mattress creaking in protest. He was like a 5'9 tall rag doll. She carefully adjusted him under the sheets to best of her abilities, even with her arm brace. Satisfied that he was now properly tucked under the thick covers to his chin, she nodded to herself in approval before darting out in hopes to find her thermometer.

After a few prolonged minutes, she finally re-entered the room with a thermometer and a wet cloth in hand. Careful to not disturb his slumber, or whatever he was doing, she pried open his mouth with her fingers before slipping the plastic under his tongue. 30 seconds zipped by and she pulled out the thermometer, still cautious.

102.9.

She sighed and brushed strands of raven bangs away from his now sweaty forehead. She gently placed the wet cloth above his shut eyes. She considered on letting him sleep before giving him any medicine. Though, a small part of her wished that he wouldn't wake up, not wanting to face him again, even in a weakened state.

She pushed away her curtains and nearly sighed. It was still pouring and she was still hungry.

With a new-found encouragement, she strutted out of her room after re-covering her window and quietly shutting the door behind her. She pulled on a rain coat, rubber boots, and a big black umbrella. She didn't care if it was flowing buckets out there, she need groceries and time _away_ from Izaya.

* * *

He didn't remember feeling this shitty in awhile. The last thing he remembered was kissing Reika than collapsing.

Wait-

Reika.

He lifted a hand to rub his sore temple. Surely he was laying in a deserted alley by now.

No, this was more comfortable than an alley floor. Yet it was stiffer than his lavish bed. He could almost feel the springs under the cheap fabric. He tried to sigh through his nose, but was disgusted by the fact that it was clogged up.

God his head hurt.

He slowly raised his eyelids, only to meet with a popcorn ceiling probably 10 or 11 feet away from his position. He shut his eyes and waited. He couldn't hear her footsteps, or any form of life other than him of course. Was he alone? In her bed? Wait, was this even her bed?

His last question was answered as he took in his surroundings. The sheets smelled of fresh detergent, the mattress smelled of strawberry deodorant, but there was still a distinct smell that was purely Reika. He found that he like that scent the most. It was sweet, but he couldn't place a name on it-

He blamed his brain-splitting headache on those pointless thoughts.

He tried to sit up, but could not find the strength. It was no use, he'd have to sleep out his fever.

Just as he was about to let sleep overwhelm him into darkness, he felt a draft.

Was he naked?

* * *

The next time he woke up, it was because he felt something cool and damp on his burning skin. The wet cloth was changed into a fresh one against his forehead, which he found a little soothing. He felt a soft hand cup his cheek and he relaxed into her touch. Just as he was about to sigh contently, he felt two fingers pinch his cheek roughly.

"Wake up." She said loudly and he swatted her hand away from his face with a grunt. Half-lidded, his mahogany irides bore into her caramel ones, a silent threat behind his expression. She seemed to ignore the glare he was sending as she helped him sit up against the headboard, the wet cloth falling into his lap.

"Can you take this?" She held out a pill in her palm and he stared at her blankly.

"I am not handicapped, Rei-chan." He drawled out, his voice lacking any of his usual smoothness.

She blinked a couple times and motioned him to take it. Obediently, he took it, swallowing it and taking the tall glass of water she held out to him. He gulped down half a glass and handed it back to her. She stared at the glass before gulping down the rest.

"You realize you may become sick as well." He stated in a bland voice, eyeing her with a smirk.

"I don't get sick easily. Maybe like once or twice a year." She shrugged and jumped off the bed. She looked at him quizzically. "You hungry?"

He watched her walked out with the door wide open. He heard clanking of dishes and a fridge open. She continued talking. "I didn't know if you would like my cooking, so I got store bought soup. The taste's not that great, but I heard it really works for fevers." She returned with a tray of soup with and a peeled orange on the side. "My mom told me that oranges help with nausea and stuff."

"I do not have nausea." He scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

She gave a sheepish smile. "I know, I just got a little excited. This is my first time taking care of a sick human being. Sometimes I tend to my cats when they come by sick, but never another human being."

"You have cats?" He asked skeptically.

She set the tray onto his lap before sitting by the bed, her elbows propped onto the mattress. "Well, they're not mine. They just come around my complex because I give them canned tuna sometimes." She said, looking off to the side. She looked towards the window, which was not to far from the bed, the curtains were drawn back, letting light into the room. The rain seemed to have finally stopped, but there was still droplets of water against the glass, racing to get to the bottom. If he knew any better, he would've heard soft chirping of birds in the background. Her loud sigh brought him back to earth. "I wonder how they're doing though. I haven't seen then in a long while. They just had little kittens y'know!" She grinned, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

Before he could completely register what he was doing, he had already grasped the front of her shirt and forced her lips to his again.

He pulled away, letting go of her shirt. She was gaping like a fish at him, her cheek heating up until they started turning red. He smirked, his smug nature returning. He seized the spoon placed on the tray, took a dose of the bland soup and dipped it into his mouth casually. "Great soup, Rei-chan~!"

"Y-y-you!" She spluttered out, covering her mouth as she jumped to her feet, pointing at him accusingly.

"Hm? Rei-chan, use your words properly!" He scolded, that mock lacing every word. He took another spoonful of soup as his eyes studied her unnervingly.

She covered her face into her hands and almost screamed in frustration. He chuckled at this. "I hate you!" She finally growled, her hands dropping to her sides.

He smirked at this as he took another sip of the spoon. "You do not."

"And how do you know that!" She glared.

"Your reflexes aren't that dull. You could have pushed me away." He shrugged. "And wouldn't it be less of a hassle to leave the person you hate out on the street instead of tending to him?"

"Well I couldn't do that! You're sick!" She exclaimed.

"Perhaps. Though I refuse to think that you would do this out of the kindness of your heart. True, you probably couldn't leave me to die out on your floor, but you had the option to call a cab as soon as I had woken up. You also should have never bought any food for me either if you really hated me. You had choices." He said confidentially, not breaking eye contact.

He smirked as she gave a facial expression that looked as if she was cornered. Just as quick as it had came, it was gone in the blink of an eye. She gave a sad expression. "Is that how you see it?" She asked, but it didn't seem as though the question was directed to him. "I didn't do this for my own gain, Izaya. Not all humans are as pitiful as you portray them to be." She said quietly. She walked towards the door, stopping by the frame. "If you're really that eager to get away from my presence, the choice is yours."

And with that, she shut the door and was gone.

He narrowed his eyes. "I can't really leave when I'm naked." He then smirked at that.

She knew.

She knew he was naked, meaning that she really didn't want him to leave after all.

The door swung open and something slapped him square in the face. The door slammed closed again. The unidentified item slid off his face and tumbled to his side, thankfully away from his tray of food.

He scowled.

It was his clothes.

* * *

Shizuo sat in his apartment, thinking over and over what had happened way earlier that day. The day went by well. If he had just ignored the smell of that damned flea on her, who knew what might've happened! They're faces were closing in. It looked as if they were about to..

And he screwed it up.

Not only that, as soon he set out to find that fucking louse..

What was her problem?! Weren't they fine earlier on? What went wrong?!

More importantly, why did she hate him? Had it finally sunk in that he was the one who had injured her?

No. She had said she forgave him.

She slapped him right after he-

_"SHUT UP! I WOULD TREAT HER DAMN WELL BETTER THAN YOU EVER DID, FUCKING LOUSE!"_

Did she hate him because he had said that? Because he thought he was starting to really like her? No, he did like her. A lot. And it almost seemed as if she held the same feelings. Had he been fooled?

_"I _hate_ you! _Both _of you!"_

She had implied that flea too. Did she think he was the same as that low-life?

What the fuck?

Had he not proved to her that they were both completely different? No way he's the same as that smug asshole! There's just no way.

He had to clear things out. And dammit! He wanted an explanation!

Determined, he stood up and stalked towards his door.

She would hear him out, no matter what.


	24. Chapter 24

She sighed as she slammed the door behind her after throwing the informant his dried and clean clothes. She lent her back flat against the door, dropping her head and shutting her eyes.

What the hell..

No.

He was just toying with her. That kiss meant nothing. She felt nothing.

What did he want anyway? Why had he stumbled into her apartment right after she claimed to hate him and Shizuo? Didn't people usually avoid each other in similar situations? And to kiss her like that..

In the short while they had dated, he had never kissed her like that. Heck! They only kissed about maybe two or three times! And those times were sweet, short, and gentle but fake. That one earlier was the complete opposite. It was raw, it was rough, it was forced, and it stirred up some unwanted feelings she had left behind. It was lustful and predatory, but real. She found that she liked it better when they were fake. When they were fake, he would stop if she felt that they were going too far. But that- and _this_- were the cruel reality she did not want..

Or did she?

No. She didn't want it. That chapter had ended, right?

Goddammit! She was doing it again! No! Why did she always get sucked in by the wrong guys?! She didn't have her father to protect her anymore, she was an adult now. That's right. She's an adult. An adult that lived in the real world. And the real world was unfair. This time though, she shall do her best to bring good fortune. She was going to play it smart. As soon as Izaya was out of her apartment, he was out of her life! Shizuo too!

Though, Shizuo might be a harder concept. How could she avoid him if he lived right beside her? It was near impossible! Unless she were to move-

No. Out of the question. She liked it here.

Maybe if she were to play around with her work schedule? That way she won't have the displeasure of meeting up with him in the mornings or evenings! Perfect. That's what she'll do.

She gingerly ran a finger over her bottom lip. Her face was still warm and flushed.

Living alone and in solitude was the best option. It was her normalcy. Her daily routine.

Yet she couldn't remember the feeling.

What the-

She couldn't remember was it felt like to be alone!

Was she scared? Why?! No. She needed to be alone, that's how her life had worked before all these boy problems. It would be fine. She would be satisfied, like she was before.

Wait._ Was_ she satisfied?

She couldn't remember that either! Was she satisfied now? ..No. She had her heart stomped on and almost got played again. That wasn't satisfying in the tiniest bit. She drew a deep breath. She needed to relax. Maybe some t.v?

She walked down the short hall and entered her living room, plopping down on her couch lazily, pulling her feet up and curling into a comfortable ball. She reached for the remote and clicked the 'ON' button, watching a overused commercial play on.

She was getting hungry.

She jumped back up and zipped into the kitchen and reaching into the fridge. She yanked out a bag of Doritos and walked back into the living room, retaking her position. She ripped open the bag and munched on a triangular chip. She blinked when she heard a couple bangs.

It took her a minute to realize they were harsh knocks.

She sighed. As long as she had her Doritos, she was in a fairly better mood. Still partially reluctant on getting up, she slowly raised to her feet with a groan. She opened the door, chip bag tucked under her arm.

As she revealed who was behind the door, she took notice that it was already night. Probably really late, by the looks of it. She glanced up at her visitor and paled.

Shizuo?!

He was staring her down, though she wasn't sure if he meant it to be intimidating or not. Either way, she felt small and puny under his looming glare. In her utter surprise, she slammed the door on him.

There was a long pause and she found her staring at the center of her door with wide eyes.

What the hell!

She gulped. It must have been a ghost or something. A delusion of some sort. Yeah, that had to be it- because there was just no way in hell that Shizuo Heiwajima was behind her door. Had he came to get his revenge for slapping him? Oh shit. Then she was dead! She gulped again. Her eyes-. Her eyes, that was it. She was just seeing things. She really needed to get them checked out. Just to make sure, she reopened the door. He was staring at her again.

"Yo."

She slammed the door.

Okay. So that really was Shizuo Heiwajima out there.

What did he want?!

Dammit. What did Izaya want-

She gasped. Izaya!

No. This can't be happening! Two mortal enemies in her own home?

Seriously, what God had she pissed off?

What's worse was that he had a sensitive nose. What if he smelt the Orihara right off of her?! What would he do if he were to find out that he was dressing himself in her room?! She did not want to pay the damages of her home.

Alright. This'll be easy. Just don't panic. Just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Yeah, like that. She'll just get him to go home, or wherever. So long as it was out of here and away from Izaya.

She slowly opened the door. He was still standing there, though now he looked ticked off. Not good. She needed him calm.

"H-hey, bud!" She stuttered nervously, walking out and shutting the door behind her. He raised an eyebrow, and that made her break out into a nervous sweat.

_Dontpanicdontpanicdontpanic _

She was probably as white as a sheet when he cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk to you-" He stopped himself when she started bouncing on the balls of her feet rapidly.

"We are talking! Haha!" She grinned widely. "It was really nice chatting! See ya!" She moved to turned her knob and slide back into her foyer but a large hand caught onto the back of the collar of her shirt, stopping her in place.

"Reika." He spoke, his voice unusually quiet.

"Haha! That's me! No if you'll excuse me-"

"Dammit! Will you just listen!?" He interrupted sharply. She flinched at his tone, effectively shutting up. He let out a low outtake of breath and rubbed his temple. "Sorry." he muttered.

"It's all good." Reika laughed nervously, waving her hands dismissively.

"I just wanted.." He hesitated. He cleared his throat and started again. "I'm not like that flea!" He blurted out.

Reika blinked a couple times as silence fell. It was awkward.

"Uh.." She blinked a few more times. "I.." She shook her head before sighing loudly. She rubbed her temple.

Well this is unexpected.

"Look, I can't deal with all this right now. Um, my cat is sick and he needs to be.. treated." She spoke suddenly. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"So you don't hate me?" He blurted out again. _Fuck. _

She froze in her spot. She scratched her cheek as she looked for an answer, but nothing came to mind.

She hated him right? Yes! There was no doubt about it! She hate him and Izaya. She just couldn't express the emotion right at the moment.

Shit. Why was she hesitating?! She shouldn't be hesitating. She should be able to tell him straightforwardly like how she had did earlier.

What the hell was wrong with her. She hated them! Both of them! They had played with her feelings, with her heart. She had to hate them. That way they won't hurt her again. It was a smart decision.

She hadn't noticed that they were both staring at each other, still in that uncomfortable silence. He looked a little dejected, but was still standing in his slight slouchy composure. She heard him let out a long breath of air, a sigh. It sounded.. disappointed. He broke eye contact, looking off to the side.

"I'll get out of your way." He muttered, his voice gruff and chilling. Though she could distinctly pinpoint the hurt.

That gesture had lurched towards her heart, an invisible grasp clenching and stopping her heart for the briefest of moments. She felt as if her heart was going to explode and she found herself place a hand over it to sedate it.

She watched as he turned and walked to his apartment.

She hated him right? She had to!

Yet-

* * *

He had turned to walked back to his apartment. This was a stupid idea. He should have just stayed inside and not have bothered her. He was so stupid! She had already told him that she hated him! This stunt was obviously futile. As he reached his door, which was only a couple meters away from Reika's, he felt something latch onto him. Something stopped his movements. He looked over his shoulder and saw the top of a brunette head, the face buried into his back. Arms wrapped around his chest, two small hands capturing the fabric of his bartender vest in tight fists, no doubt wrinkling it.

His breath hitched and he swore he felt wetness prickle his back through his clothes.

"Sorry." He heard a quiet, broken voice. "I'm sorry." It repeated.

He felt his earlier chides and doubt wash away as his cheeks were heating up. He found himself utterly speechless. He also found he liked the feeling of her body spooning his from behind. He forced himself to turn in her tight grasp. She slowly dared herself to look up at him with a flushed face. He brought up a hand and ran it through her hair, ruffling it which resulted in messy strands of wavy hair sprawled out in different directions. He felt him give her a small, but warm smile. She matched the gesture and on pure impulse, he pressed his slight chapped lips to her forehead. She made a sound of surprise and he pulled himself from her grasp. He turned around so she wouldn't have to witness his red face. He coughed into his fist.

"See you later." His voice didn't project any of the coldness he had given earlier, but instead sure nervousness. He glanced at her to see her nodding rapidly with an equally red face. She gave a salute that he couldn't help but find cute.

"'Course!" She beamed.

With that he turned the knob and entered his foyer. As his door shut behind him he leaned his back flat against it. He held his burning face into his large hand. His heart felt as if it were going to pop out of his rib cage any second now.

* * *

She quickly darted back into her own foyer.

What was that about?!

As she slammed the door behind her, her feet, which were bare for the record, stepped on something crunchy. She glanced down at what it was.

Her Doritos.

She must have dropped it in her havoc. Though when she looked around to find her long lost chip bag, it was nowhere in sight.

Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground when she caught sight of Izaya seated on her couch (thankfully dressed), remote in one hand, her Doritos in another. He was sniffling in his sick state, blankly watching t.v.

"You know," He didn't glance back at her. "for someone who claims to hate someone, you seem very comfy with them." His voice was even, but there was a certain sharpness to it. She said nothing as she went sit beside him.

"You saw that?" She plopped beside him and snatched her nearly finished chips. She almost whined when she figured there was less than a quarter in there. Regardless, she scooped a handful and shoved it into her mouth unattractively. She munched down on them, ignoring Izaya's disgusted glance.

"How could I have not with you slamming the door like that." He stated as he flipped through the channels.

She stayed quiet as he flipped to one of her favorite shows. "Wait!" She said and he complied. "Here?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah." She nodded. She tilted the chip bag to him and he reached inside to grab one. He slipped it into his mouth and chewed on it quietly before swallowing.

"Do you like him." He asked, his eyes looking over her in an analyzing manner.

"I don't like anyone." She said after a moment's silence.

"That's not what I asked." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that's what I answered." She shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

He scowled, though she didn't see it as she got engrossed into her show.

* * *

He heard a slam of a door and blinked in surprise. After another moment, he heard the unnerving sound again.

What on earth was going on?

He had finished his soup and orange and had set the tray aside. He carefully dressed himself and slipped off the creaky bed, grabbing the tray once again. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen and setting the tray and dishes into the sink where other dishes similar were clattered and building up. He just added to the growing mountain. He made his way to the main room and blinked when he saw a dropped chip bag on the hardwood floor. The small, triangular snacks sprawled out on the floor. How messy was this girl?

He snatched up the bag and rolled up the entrance in his fists. He neared the door to see where his personal nurse had gone off to but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

It was Shizu-chan, quite obviously at that. He chuckled when he heard her say something about taking care of a cat. He made his way to the window to see exactly what was going on. From his angle, he could only see the blonde's silhouette. He nearly scowled at that but stopped when he saw the brute make a hurt facial expression.

Good. She had rejected him.

He couldn't understand why exactly he had been overjoyed when she had brought unfortunate emotions on the strongest man of Ikebukuro, but it was always satisfying. Knowing that his Reika had rejected another man-

Wait.

_His_ Reika?

Did he not always referred to that pathetic girl to Rei-chan? Or at least girl?

Since when had he addressed her as Reika, much less in his inner thoughts?

What's more, when had she began his? Sure, she was human. If he were to previously invoke possessive feelings upon her, he would refer it as the human race and not her individually.

What was this girl becoming to him?

He narrowed his eyes and his fists clenched tightly by his sides. No. She was just another human. A replaceable, naive, lovable human. He rose his eyes to where he could see Shizuo and his eyes nearly bulged out when he caught sight of Reika burying her face shamelessly into the ex-bartender's back, hugging him tightly. He watched as Shizuo turned in her grasp and ruffle her hair with a smile. He then leaned down and planted a kiss to her forehead. He moved away from the window, too disgusted and disgruntled to watch anymore. He reopened her Doritos bag, waking towards her couch and started munching angrily onto the pathetic excuse of food. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Jealousy surged at him as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Wait.

Jealousy?

His angry expression transmitted into one of abjection as he stopped flipping through the channel's momentarily. He flinched when he heard the door slam and he realized Reika was back. He didn't look back at her as he spoke, trying to level his voice as well as his disorderly thoughts.

Finally as they engaged in conversation, he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Do you like him." He watched for a reaction, but there wasn't any.

Dammit! Since when had a simple minded human become suddenly so unreadable?! No. He was loosing his cool. He stayed calm and forced down the urge to shake her and demand his answers.

How could she be so nonchalant about everything?! Did she not say she hated them not even 24 hours ago?! How had she make amends with that senseless barbarian already, yet refused to even look at him at the moment?!

Not good. His possessiveness is starting to sprout it's ugly head. He needed to be calm. The last thing he needed at the moment was for her to read him like a children's book. He sniffled his stuffy nose and they talked some more. Eventually she ignored his presence and engrossed herself into her pointless and stupid show. He started to become restless. Why wasn't she looking at him?! Why did she hug that stupid monster?!

Without thinking, he slapped the chip bag away from her lap and pushed her down, his body trapping hers as he claimed her lips for the third time that day.


	25. Chapter 25

Despite it happening twice in the same day, she was still utterly shocked when he kissed her again. It wasn't as quick and simple as the second, but not as pleasurable and heated as the first. It was hard. It was almost, dare she say, possessive. Surely her lips would become slightly swollen from all the pressure and dominance. He was towering her again, pressing his body against hers that ignited a fire in her abdomen. His hands, this time not roaming all over her body, clasp both sides of her face, keeping her in place. His slender, almost feminine fingers were clutching her hair. It was as if he dared her to push him away. Somehow she felt if she did that, no matter how much her instincts were screaming at her, there would be serious consequences. She didn't held onto him, nor did she kiss back. No. He wasn't getting a reaction from her.

Why was he doing this? Why did he come here? What exactly did he want from her?

His game was over, was it not?

His little experiment had ended, right? Or had it? Was this all apart of his plan?

She felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip, but she refused to open up. He pulled away and started to kiss down her neck until he reached the curve of it. He nibbled down of it, causing her to flinch at the harsh sensation. He kissed up her neck again, occasionally flicking his tongue over the abused flesh. He reached her lips again and slide his tongue against the entrance. She involuntarily opened her mouth just enough for him to slip in. His muscle rubbed gently against her own, coaxing it to play with his for awhile. She tried to suppress a noise he caused her to make but failed almost miserably. She felt him smirk against her and she opened her eyes, just now realizing she had them closed. His mahogany hues bore into hers, staring her down and she somehow found that strangely erotic and monopolizing.

She nearly slapped herself. This was anything but erotic! What was she thinking?! Or better yet, why wasn't she thinking?!

She willed herself to shove him off of her, but her resolve crumbled when she felt him go limp against her, his violating tongue retreating back to it's owner. He pulled away and rest his head against her shoulder, his eyes shutting tightly. He gave a quiet groan but she still caught it.

"A headache?" She asked him. He didn't answer, but he wasn't asleep. She sighed deeply. It was already really late anyway. "I'll help you to bed then." She said quietly.

* * *

He hoisted himself up from her body and dragged his feet towards the room. She was shadowing him, a hand tentatively brushing against the small of his back. He nearly cursed under his breath. He was definitely not some weak girl who needed to be watched over. He was not so fragile as to collapse right on her hardwood floor! He would be back to normal within a full day or two. It was just this stupid fever! They entered the room and he climbed into bed, reaching for the covers to hug his body. She was already at his side, tucking him in wordlessly and he scowled.

"Had we not go over this?" He bit out. "I am not handicapped."

His answer was silence as she tucked him in to his chin and he glared. She was ignoring him.

When she finally voiced out her thoughts, they sounded broken and quiet. "Why.." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why do you keep doing this. Wasn't our break up enough?"

He stared at her as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her face. She continued. "You said it yourself, I'm just like everyone else, so why-" She cut herself off and rose a hand to her face. The hand clenched her hair, the palm pressed against her left eye. Her shoulder's started shaking, trembling if you will.

His eyes widen. He had expected a confrontation sooner or later of his misleading actions. He was prepared for her tears and cries of 'what do you want from me?!'s. He had already prepared his own reaction to that, which was a smirk and a reply of 'because I love humans'. He knew this was going to happen! He anticipated the moment!

Yet why was the reality more of a harsh slap to the face, instead of a warm embrace? Why couldn't he will himself to smirk at her misfortune? Why couldn't he find the inner happiness of understanding his human race? Why was he looking away from what he caused? It was almost as if he was..

ashamed?

Was he ashamed? Ashamed that he managed to trick such a harmless as well as mindless girl? No. He wasn't ashamed of that. He had done it to many girls in his past and non had managed to bring any other emotion instead of satisfaction or even sometimes annoyance. Those past girls were even interesting, though utterly predictable. Even some were amazingly attractive and more stunning than this one. Reika was boring. She wasn't that attractive compared to other girls and she definitely did not have the body to make up for it. She was not curvy, or beautiful, or even that pretty. Though her smiling face was cute. That was one good aspect. Her face was that of a child's. Baby faced some say. So to speak, when she cried, it also annoyed him like that of a child's. Though, he realizes that she had never cried directly in front of him. He had only caught her once, and that was in front of Shizu-chan. That annoyed him even more. She hadn't even cried when he immediately broke up with her. She was unpredictable, but only in the small and non-noticeable ways. Though those ways still irked him. Why was he ashamed anyway? It was not as if he cared about her. If she were to drop dead right at the moment, he would not even mourn her funeral, much less attend such a mind numbing event. He was sure of it. Positive.

Although, for such a boring and plain, immature girl, she sure had caught that brute's eye. Why was that anyway? He had lived beside her for almost a year yet he deliberately chose to pursue her as soon as _he_ was done? Maybe that was why he had earlier mistaken this girl for his own possession? No matter what, he could not willingly leave his leftover's to a senseless protozoan? That seemed like a logical answer. No, not seemed, _is_. It had to be.

But something didn't sit right with that answer.

What was it? It wasn't as if that_ logical_ and _reasonable_ answer was incorrect, was it?

Blast it. Why was he even doubting himself?! He never doubted himself!

An incoherent sneeze rudely interrupted him. He scratched the tip of his nose and blinked. The room was empty. She must have left during his own musing. He had expected that too. The room was dark too. She must have shut the lights so he could sleep better. He slowly let his eyelids droop down, shutting gently.

Why had he ventured all the way over here anyway? He had came because he wanted to threaten her right? To say that he was nothing like that stupid monster who couldn't even hold down a proper job, right? Why was it as soon as she had opened the door he stumbled in with a new-found urge to claim her as his?! It had to be the fever. That was it.

He frowned as he realized that it was a good thing she had left, because if she had stayed, he didn't know how he would have been able to answer her question.

* * *

Reika buried her face into her couch, hugging her extra blanket close to her body. She left the t.v on so it would not be very dark in the living room and would also distract her boggled mind. She had never felt the strongest urge to go home. To go home and hug her father tightly and cry into his shoulder. She wanted him to scold her and tell her he that he said that this would happen, that she really was too young to leave home. She wanted her mother to make her her favorite dish and tell her everything will be alright. She just wanted someone with her who actually cared about her well-being. Not these strangers. Not these guys who hurt her. She sniffled into her couch pillow, blankly watching the muted television. She couldn't even cry properly in her own home! No way will Izaya have the pleasure of seeing her tears! She almost burst into sobs in that room but held her composure and swiftly left the man to his most likely disturbing thoughts.

In the morning she will definitely kick him out. Enough was enough!

* * *

He woke up early. Extremely early. He threw his legs over the bed and rubbed his temple as he stood. His head was pounding and his legs felt like lead as he dragged them to the door. He glanced at the alarm clock; it was 5 in the morning sharp. He sighed as he slipped on his socks and snatched his jacket before leaving the room. He entered the living room and to confirm his suspicions, he caught sight of Reika sleeping in a curled up ball on the dark couch. He made his away around the furniture and slipped on his fur-trimmed coat groggily. He lent over her sleeping form and brushed a couple of strands of hair away from her face. He chuckled and pinched her nose, blocking her air way. She stirred and hummed something under her breath as she lazily swatted his hand away. He smirked and leaned away as he walked towards the foyer. He found his shoes and slipped them on, frowning to find them a little damp from the rain the previous day. He opened the door and slipped out, stretching his arms and popping his back. He rubbed his tired eyes and walked down the cement stairs, feeling his pocket for his switch-blade and several cell phones. Good. They were all there. Though he might need to replace some of his phones because of the rain.

The sun was peaking in the far distance, lighting up the sky in a mix of dark blue, pink, and purple. He sighed and started to walk off in the direction of Shinjuku. For some odd reason, he felt he had overstayed his reluctant welcome since last night.

* * *

She woke up later that day and sighed contently when she realized it was just in time to get ready for work. First and for most, of course, she had to pay someone a little visit. She entered her room, her eyes shut when she slammed open her door.

"Alright! I have work in an hour and you need to leave!" She shouted enthusiastically. She reopened her eyes and clapped her hands together. She blinked.

"Izaya?" He was gone. She sighed deeply. He must have left earlier then. Good! The sooner the better!

Though he should have left a note of some sort-

She rapidly shook her head. Why did she need a note? He was finally out of her hair! She remembered her earlier motto; as soon as he was out of her apartment, he was out of her life! No doubt about it! Today represented a new start!

With a broad smile, she retrieved her work uniform and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Shizuo exited his apartment, a fresh cigarette balanced between his lips and a clean bartender suit on. He nearly flinched when he heard her door open and keys jingle loudly. He faced Reika as she locked her door. She looked up at him for a moment and blinked. She gave him a broad smile and turned around quickly, walking down the steps and continuing down the side walk. He quickly caught up to her, still blushing about what had happened last night. He was walking a few steps short behind her as he lit his cigg.

"Hey Reika," He said absentmindedly, shoving one hand into his pocket.

"Morning," She said a little distantly.

He blinked for a moment. Relentlessly, he carried on. "Work?"

She nodded, a tiny, polite smile on her lips. He narrowed his eyes. She sure seems less talkative today. He cleared his throat and took another drag from the nicotine. Her light brown eyes flickered to his direction for a moment. "Me too." He said after awhile.

"Hm." She gave another polite smile.

His eyes slowly lowered to the ground. Was he missing something? He thought they had surely cleared all misunderstandings last night? Perhaps she was angry that he kissed her, even though it was just on the forehead?

He scratched his cheek, about to voice his thoughts when she stopped in her tracks. He glanced around to notice that they were where they usually parted in the mornings or run into each other in the evenings. She turned to him with another polite, _fake_ smile. She gave a half-hearted wave and started to walk in the direction of her work place, disappearing into the thick crowds. His eye twitched in annoyance. He missed his chance to ask about her odd behavior.

He sighed. It could be that she was having an off day. Everyone gets those.

He pulled out his blue-tinted sunglasses and with a flick of his wrist, he placed them on. He started in the direction when he usually meets his boss.

When he caught a glimpse of shoulder length dreads, he quickened his pace until he caught up with the shorter male. The man in question gave a friendly smile. "Morning Shizuo." Said male nodded in response as they got started.


	26. Chapter 26

A full 2 weeks had past and she had successfully managed to avoid any hindrances or obstacles, more specifically, Izaya Orihara. She did not run into him at all, and barely saw Shizuo for that matter also. It was safe to say that life was fading back to it's daily normalcy. It was like before she got to know Shizuo or meet Izaya, which was close to 4 month's ago.

She was also safe to say that she was becoming satisfied. Content with living in solitude, for the time being that is. The holidays was nearing and she had no one to spend it with, unless of course she visited her family. Thinking of that option struck fear into her. She was afraid if she were to visit her family, she'd want to stay. Then again, what was holding her back? She had close to zero friends here and even though she was already accustom to living alone, she sort of missed human interaction. Of course she had her co-workers as well as her costumers at her job, but they were just that. Her co-workers and costumers. Conversation was short and to the point, not sparing any time to get to know the other person. Not like she was remotely that interested in the other person to a full extent, but it was always nice to make acquaintances. So, what was the problem if she went back home? She had childhood friends and family there. Sure the country was boring and dull at times, but it was also beautiful and peacefully quiet. Maybe she should spend her holidays there, come back, and make the decision to stay or not?

There was hesitance. But why? It wasn't like she had anything holding her back. Surely she had overspent her time in the city, right?

Two faces popped into her mind. First was a silent blonde with recognizable blue-tinted sunglasses and a crisp bartender suit. He had a small, rare smile on his face. The second was notably shorter than the first. He had mesmerizing mahogany hues that contrasted in the light to look like an alarming red. He had a dark v-neck shirt under a trade-mark fur-trimmed coat, a dangerous smirk plastered on his face.

What the hell.

Why were they popping into her mind? They were no reason for her to stay. Not to mention that they wouldn't care if she left anyway.

She had been acting painfully distant towards her neighbor. With good reason too. She decided that she would only watch out for herself, so she re-assumed the position of a friendly neighbor, instead of whatever they were before. It also helped strengthened her resolve seeing as he had never directly confirmed that he 'liked' her for the same reasons Izaya did. Though he did say something of the sort, such as 'he wasn't the same as the flea'. That didn't dismiss the fact that he most likely got fed up with her distant behavior and decided to give up on her- or so she thought. And Izaya- well, she was pretty much convinced that his game was FINALLY over and decided to bother another hopeless person. It's been 2 weeks after all, and he had yet to pester her.

Life was heading in the correct direction for once.

She smiled as she finally hefted herself off her creaky bed and entered the living room. She was determined to call her father and let him know she'll be home for new years.

She plopped onto her couch and reached for her phone, which she had left on the arm rest the night before. She flipped it open and dialed onto the thick button until she reached her contacts. She froze as she saw Izaya's name. She had yet to officially delete his number despite the split. She sighed as she realized that it had been over a month (almost two) since the incident. She instantly felt extremely stupid. The man had manipulated her feelings. She even cried! She even... loved him. Or so she thought. She fell for the person he had pretended to be. Yet now she had saw his true colors, and he had still had bothered with her. Mocked her. Kissed her. She shook her head, looking for her father's name within the small mass of numbers. She smiled as she finally found it and dialed the number, pressing the device against her ear. Three rings occurred until she heard someone pick up, coughing slightly to clear there scratchy throat.

"Yellow?" A calm, low voice asked.

"Dad?" She tested the waters, a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"..Reika?" He countered back, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey Dad!" She held herself back from squealing in joy.

"Hey! How are things? How's the city? Are you alright?! It's been five month's, why haven't you called me!?" He asked frantically, worry in his voice and a stern demand at the last question.

She gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. "Everything's fine, the city's amazing, I'm good, and I haven't really gotten around to doing it yet.. Heh."

She heard his loud sigh and she gave him a sheepish smile he couldn't see. "So what do I owe the occasion of this call?" He asked skeptically. The daughter laughed and scratched her cheek, feeling once again nervous.

"Well, I was sort of wondering if I could come over for the holidays?" She asked, unsure of herself.

There was a pause and Reika almost broke out into her nervous sweat trait. "You're coming home?" He asked.

She gulped again. "Only for a couple days." She interrupted quickly.

Unbeknownst to her, he broke into a wide smile. "When?"

She paused for a moment. "Maybe next weekend?"

"Then it's settled!" He cheered. "I'll tell you mother! She'll be so excited!"

Reika smiled softly. "A-alright. I missed you Dad."

"I missed you too, Rei-Rei." He said warmly causing her to flush at her old nickname.

"Dad!" She whined and he chuckled lightly. "I'll see you then!"

"Okay. Bye then." She lingered for a moment, waiting for him to hang up first. The line went dead after a few seconds and Reika smiled.

This was good. She'll see her family and repented for the days she had neglected to call her father. After that, she'll return back here and decided whether she would want to stay or not.

An image of Shizuo kissing her on the forehead flashed by her mind. Following that was the scene when Izaya' stumbled into her home and attacking her with kisses.

She flushed a bright, not-so-complimenting, pink and she chewed on her lip.

She just hoped she would make the correct decision.

* * *

Shizuo smirked as he cradled the extremely tall road sign in his muscular arms, his eyes landing on Horada's in predominance. The blonde gang member's eyes widen as he muttered to himself.

"What the hell does he want?!"

He floored it forward, attempting to run Shizuo over. The man in question's smirk widen into an almost manic grin as he brought the heavy road sign behind his head in a pre-launch position. As the speedy car dangerously neared, he swung the road sign at it, sheering off the roof. He scowled as the car crashed into a fence. Four heads of the yellow scarf members popped out. Shizuo growled as they jumped and started the engine, speeding away from him.

"Only pussies run away!" He bellowed as he threw the road sign as if it was a spear. It collided with the car's engine, right between the driver and the other in the passenger's seat. They shrieked as they drove off, only to have multiple police bikes chase after them.

He scoffed lightly as he continued towards his apartment complex, taking a drag of his burning cigarette.

Finally reaching his door, he couldn't help but glance at her door as he tossed his finish cigg away. He partially wondered what she was doing at the moment. He dismissed the idea quickly. The hour was extremely late, no doubt she was sleeping soundly at the moment. The corner of his lips twitched upwards despite his shitty day. He half-heartily wondered how would she react if she found out he got shot, twice. He shook his head. For almost 3 weeks he had been busy that he barely had the chance to carry on an actual conversation. Though in the mornings when he did catch sight of her, she'd make some bullshit excuse of that she was busy or give him that infuriating polite smile and disappear. His small smile vanished and he scowled as he pulled out his keys, jamming it into the lock and forcibly twisting it in the keyhole. He cursed colorfully as he realized he just broke the lock. As he was just about to slam his door open, something caught his attention.

A small, skinny black cat trotted by his feet, rubbing against his leg. His frustration faded as he watched the feline walk towards Reika's door. It sat in front of it, tilting it's head as it's sensitive ears picked up on a few sounds behind the door. Shizuo watched blankly as the cat started to tap the door with it's sharp claws. It waited a few moments before persistently redoing the process again, waiting for the results. The blonde sighed before turning to his door, muttering something about stupid cats. He froze when he heard his neighbor's door open quietly. He whipped his head around to see Reika walk out with a tired look. A blue quilt was wrapped around her shoulders, her hair styled in messy wisps, probably from lying in bed- he mused. The cat meowed loudly, looking up at her. She grinned as she knelt down, her fingers finding the spot behind it's ears and rubbing gently. The ex-bartender heard it's purring as she pulled out something from her under her quilt. It was a small can of tuna.

"Here you are!" She beamed as she pealed it open, setting it down in front of the cat. The feline held no hesitation as it buried his nose in the mushy tuna, quickly chowing down.

"Reika?" He finally found his voice.

She jolted in surprise, whirling her head around to stare at him in shock.

"S-Shizuo?" She yelped. "I-.. W-what are you doing here?"

"I sort of live here." He muttered, slight amusement in his eyes.

She jolted again. "Right!" She laughed at her own mistake before scratching the back of her head. "I meant-.. well-.. it's past midnight and you're standing outside.." She finally mumbled, barely coherent.

He grunted, shrugging his shoulders. "Had some stuff to do."

She looked up at him before surveying him. Her eyes widened when they landed on his bandaged abdomen and thigh wrapped in gauze.

"What happened!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling sheepish. "..got shot." He muttered after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What!" She gaped, her eyes wide as saucers.

"A friend of mine patched me up. No damage done." He reassured. She stared at him in disbelief, as if he had grown a second head.

"B-b-but!-" She stopped, noticing her stuttering. "You got _shot_! You could have died!"

"Reika," He started, holding up his hands in peace. "I'm fine."

She bit harshly into her bottom lip as she cast her gaze to her feet. He blanched as he caught sight of tears brimming her eyes. She abruptly turned around and blinked them away. Her hand was already on the knob as she started to open her door. "Sorry." She finally said before gently closing the door behind her.

He blinked a few times, mostly in confusion.

What the hell was that about?

He had half the mind to ask her what exactly was wrong, though reconsidered as he found himself dreadfully tired and figured she was the same. He glanced around to spot the cat trotting happily off in the distance, the half-finished can's rim wedged between it's jaws. He sighed as he finally entered his complex, shutting the door behind him.

He would ask in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

She felt guilt and worry swell in her when she finally climbed into bed. Here she was, avoiding Shizuo like a plague when he had gotten shot, twice! She was selfish. Beyond selfish. What would she have done if he actually died during the days when she would dash off on him?! Thank God he didn't. She wasn't going to convince herself that she hated him anymore. Obviously he was important for her to be so concerned like this. She bit her lip, burying her face in her pillow. She should do something for him. Something that would say 'hey sorry for ignoring you for nearly 3 weeks, oh yeah and get better!'.

She sighed at her stupidity.

Well, she _had_ to do something to repent!

Hm. Maybe cookies?

Hopefully he liked sweets.

* * *

Izaya was perched on the tall high-rise building again. The one where he used to observe Reika from, before he had met her of course. Binoculars in hand, a fair distance from his painful black-eye. The sun was high in the sky and he figured he might as well see what that girl was doing without him. It had been nearly 3 weeks since he had properly seen her, instead of just glimpses from across the street. She looked to be doing well. And by that he meant she was converting back into her quite boring life style. Though she didn't realize it herself yet, he could tell by the way she slouched her shoulders and sigh more than the norm within a day that sooner or later she would crack and confront him. It was so predictable. He had of course left her complex without saying a word after forcing himself onto her more than once. Surely that might have spiked some resentfulness or anger in her to just be left like that. Little did she know that he was working on his little plan through the duration that he was away from her. He had good reason. Yet, instead of visiting her like he had thought to in the past, he was leaning over the railing on the roof top in the building a good 20 yards away from her apartment, waiting for her to emerge from her home.

He would love to pester her today, maybe even sneak another kiss on her- but he couldn't. No way will he give her the satisfaction of witnessing his dreadful purple blob of an eye. That would only fuel the humiliation.

He perked when he watched her front door open. She was carrying a large trash can, nearly dragging it to the disposal a few paces in front of the low-rise building. He watched as she maneuvered her way down the cement steps and walked towards the disposal, clear satisfaction in her face when she finally set it down. He smirked as she clapped her hands clean and lightly jogged back into her apartment. A few minutes later she emerged with her keys in hand. She locked the door, glancing at Shizuo's for a moment before taking off.

He half-heartily wondered where she was going, so of course he followed.

* * *

Now he was curious.

He had managed to tail her without getting noticed all the way to a grocery store. He expected her to be buying groceries, but instead she just bought ingredients for something. Putting the pieces together, he guessed she was going to make cookies for herself. Well, that was definitely different from her daily routine. She exited the supermarket with a small smile and a look of contentment as she walked back home.

He followed her until he found himself back at the roof top of that high-rise building, looking through his binoculars. She entered her complex and he started to get an uneasy feeling.

Somehow he felt those cookies weren't for herself.

Did she manage to get a boyfriend during the time he was away? Or was she going to confess to someone with those? He narrowed his eyes as he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And still waited.

After a good hour later he figured she wasn't going to come out again and was just going to head home when his firm determination chided him to wait a little longer. He reluctantly complied.

After 2 minutes her door opened again. He smirked in victory but that quickly vanished.

She was holding a -what he guessed- plastic plate with tin foil wrapped on the top, over the fresh cookies. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, but stopped when he realized it was painful for his injured one. She was walking towards Shizuo's place, just a couple of meters away from hers. He gritted his teeth in anticipation when she knocked on the solid door. It took a few seconds until the blonde emerged and he was staring at her with mild curiosity.

Shizuo was just as busy as he was during the three weeks. Well, maybe not as busy, but he barely had time to interact with the girl.

He calmed when he remembered the other was shot repeatedly. He sighed when he realized it was just an act of empathy, or rather sympathy. At least it wasn't a confession- he mused. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he guessed she was just stuttering and sweating nervously and would dart back to her complex right after she delivered her purpose. True to his words his smirk reappeared when she handed the blonde the plate and abruptly turned around. He scowled when he saw Shizuo's hand clasp onto the back of her collar, causing her to walk in place before stupidly realizing he was her obstacle. His scowl deepened when he watched her turn back around. They conversed for a few seconds until the tall brute moved aside and Reika shyly entered, scratching her cheek.

Feeling the odd familiar emotion of jealousy, he tucked away the binoculars, his eyebrow twitching. She did not have to make that barbarian cookies! She could have bought them at least! Instead of putting her time into actually baking something from scratch no less! His scowl -if possible- deepened even more until it turned into a sneer.

* * *

Reika nervously wrapped the cookies under tin foil, to preserve it's warmth. She gulped as she exited her apartment, closing the door softly behind her. She took a deep breath- it was now or never. She let the breath go in a deep sigh before mustering up the courage to walk to Shizuo's door and knock -softly albeit. She waited a few moments, contemplating on just leaving the cookies at his doorstep and disappearing behind her own door. She quickly dismissed the idea when she heard his door open and she found herself staring at his clothed chest. She snapped her gaze quickly to meet his confused eyes.

"S-Shizuo!" He raised a brow at her stuttering and she chided herself harshly. She cleared her throat and shoved the cookies into his unexpected arms. "T-this is for you! U-uhm.. Here! Get well soon!" She nearly shouted at him in embarrassment before spinning on her heel and attempting to dash off. She was staring at her door with determination but found herself walking in the same place before stopping altogether. She turned head and found Shizuo looking at her indifferently. She gulped when she realized that he fist was clamped over the back of her collar of her offending red t-shirt. He let go of her shirt and she turned around fully, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Is there something wrong?" She voiced tentatively.

She blinked when she saw his cheeks fill with pink and his brought his knuckles to his mouth and awkwardly coughed. "No." He said gruffly. "You wanna come in? It's a little messy but-" He stopped himself, waiting for her answer.

She flushed and scratched her cheek. "Only if you want me too." She said meekly, finding herself suddenly extremely shy.

He grunted in response and moved aside so she may step in. She did, her head lowered and avoiding his eyes. When she was inside she waited until he closed the door behind before toeing off her shoes. He brushed past her, cookies still cradled in his arms. She followed him inside, glancing around when she noticed the lights were off, the only light seeping through the closed curtains. The lack of light didn't seem to bother her as he led her to the couch. She quickly sat down and he continued towards the kitchen. She heard the tin foil peal away from the plate until he emerged back with the cookies and placing them on the wooden coffee table. She flinched and jolted when she felt something cool against her cheek. She looked up to see Shizuo pressing a glass bottle of milk against her cheek. There was a flicker of amusement in his eyes from her reaction as she gingerly took it from his hand mumbling a thanks. He nodded before plopping down next to her on the blue sofa. Slightly hunched with his knees far apart, he took a gulp from his own bottle of milk. She subtly took notice that he wasn't wearing his usual bartender suit, or infamous sunglasses. He looked comfortable in his loose dark sweatpants and cotton beige long sleeved shirt. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows on each side at he tossed the remote in her direction. She caught it unskillfully, almost dropping it, looking at him questionably.

He shrugged. "Pick anything." He said before leaning over to the coffee table a plucking a cook from the bunch. They were chocolate chip. She watched him carefully as he took a bite, seeing if he liked it of not. His expression didn't change in the slightest. Her shoulders slumped.

There were terrible. Maybe she should've just bought the mix? Or just buy store-bought cookies?! Gosh! This was embarrassing-

"They're good."

She stopped. Her eyes slowly met up with his. He was looking at her with slight confusion at her dejected face. She quickly brightened. "Are you sure?"

"If you don't believe me try one for yourself." He offered, a slight twitch of his lips.

She nodded and plucked a cookie from the batch skeptically. She took a careful bite. They weren't great, but they weren't terrible either. At least they weren't bland, but she might have added a little too much sugar. They were quite sweet. She voiced her thoughts.

"I think I might have added too much sugar." She said sheepishly, as she sat back and flipped through channels.

"I like them like that." He said, glancing at her. She flushed slightly and he felt his lips twitch upwards. He took another cookie and faced the t.v, with another gulp of milk.

She finally settled for a zombie movie as she took a sip from the cold milk. She smiled as she looked over at him. "I never thought of you to like sweets." She laughed lightly, tuning into the light atmosphere.

He shrugged, a warm pink brushing over his cheeks before wincing at the gory scene displaying on the screen. She laughed again when she noticed a thin mustache of milk over his lips. He glanced at her in curiosity. "What?"

She laughed again, gesturing at his lips. His face flushed as he quickly wiped above his lips with the back of his hand. She smiled at him brightly when he glanced at her again. His arm slouched over his knee as he looked away.

"Reika," He said suddenly. She tilted her head, smile calming slightly. When he was sure she was listening, he continued. "We never clarified anything so, I want to know something. It's not like me to duel on things for too long, but-" He started, still looking off to the side. He heard her gulp and he sighed. Finally he turned to look at her with a serious face. Not angry, but purely serious.

"Why did you say you hate me?"

She paled, her smile now completely fading. He waited as she looked off to the side, scratching her cheek. "I-I.." She gulped and tried to shove down the embarrassment. She hadn't expected for him to be so direct. She sighed before starting again, making sure to avoid his gaze. "When Izaya and I dated, he really gave me the impression that he seriously harbored feelings for me.. and I believed him when he said he loved me. Then we broke up and he said he did it for my reaction and was using me for just that. T-then I heard your conversation with him that day and I thought you liked me for the same reasons he did. I guess I got carried away and I apologize for slapping you." She muttered, still avoiding his gaze. "I don't hate you now though. Seeing you like that last night made me realize I was being really selfish for distancing myself when you could've died."

"But you still think my motive is the same as that fucking flea." He stated a little too calmly.

"Y-..You didn't really clarify that last time." She flushed, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. She flinched when she heard the breaking of glass and she noticed he crushed the glass-bottle of milk in his palm. The shards fell to the ground, along with droplets of blood and milk. She gaped and snatched his hand. "Shizuo!" She gasped as she observed his bloody hand, snippets of disproportional shards of glass buried into the palm. Though he didn't look particularly fazed by the pain or blood as he focused his hard glare at her face. He angrily growled at her when she carefully picked the shards out of the hand, placing them on the coffee table.

"I remember saying I was not like that flea!" He snapped as he let her tend to his hand.

"I don't want to get blood on your couch. Can we go to the bathroom?" She asked, not meeting his face.

He narrowed his eyes as he got up, letting her pull him to the bathroom. "Don't change the subject!"

In the bathroom, hovering his bloody hand over the sink she continued to pluck out the fragments of glass from the calloused hand. "So're you admitting you actually like me?" She asked blankly.

His cheeks flushed a dark pink as he stared at her, his anger faltering but not willing away. "I'm nothing like that damn flea! I'm not fucking obsessed with humans! I wouldn't have any alternative gain from dating you. If you were clearly listening to our conversation you'd know that I had no intention to ask you out in the first place but-" He stopped himself, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt nervousness well up as he looked away from her surprised face. His face heated up even more as he coughed out. "I_ do_ like you."

Silence.

He spared a glance at her reaction. Her face was just as flushed as his, her mouth shaping an 'o'. She staring at him in utter shock. She was half-heartily expecting him to say no, and that they were just neighbors- but _this?_

"What's with that face?" He finally managed to splutter out.

She snapped her mouth shut. "D-do you really mean that?"

He nodded, the heat in his face not cooling down. She egged on. "I'm holding you responsible if you're just-"

"Reika," He cut her short. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not like that flea."

She nodded after a few seconds of endless staring. "Okay." She said quietly.

It was quiet as she turned the faucet, letting water stream warmly under her hand, testing it briefly. She pulled his hand under the mini-waterfall, suddenly so much more aware of the feel of their skin touching. She bit her lip, but couldn't help but smile suddenly. She gently washed the blood away from the hand, careful not to touch the small wounds. When done she turned the water off, drying his skin with a small towel she found near the sink. She cursed when she caught sight of the split flesh filling with fresh blood. She snapped her gaze to his pink face. "Do you have any band-aids?" He nodded and gestured to the covert under the sink. She quickly opened the small wooden doors and spotted the band-aids. She went through them and bandaged his hand with a relieved sigh.

"Thanks." He finally muttered. She smiled up at him.

"I should get going." She said after a minute.

He jolted in surprise. "Reika-"

"Don't worry." She grinned and waved her hands. "I'm not angry or anything. I just have somethings I have to do."

He blinked. "Like what?"

She laughed a little. "I'm visiting my family this weekend. Need to get my train ticket and pack a little, y'know?"

He nodded, feeling a little disappointed. "Alright."

Walking her to the door, he found himself staring at her as she slipped her shoes on. She walked out the door, opening it for herself. Standing outside his door, she turned to him with a wide, genuine grin. He gave her a slightly frustrated look, his cheeks flushing as he voiced the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Reika," He watched as she blinked up at him. "What-.. I-.. How do you feel-" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Do you like-" A lone finger over his lips shushed him. He blinked in surprise. She was grinning at him broadly, her index finger over his lips. "We'll talk about that when I come back from my parents."

Without thinking he nodded. She turned on her heel and walked to her complex before disappearing behind the door.

She slammed close the door behind her, her back flat against it. She cupped her face, willing herself not to scream her confusion. Her face burned in her hands, her breathing slightly ragged.

She nearly squealed at her boldness. Never had she ever did that to a boy before. That was stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. She felt butterflies burst in her abdomen at the whole thought of it. Shizuo liked her. Someone actually _liked_ her. She squirmed, bouncing at the balls of her feet. She felt like a teenager again. She squirmed again, this time actually squeaking. She writhed on the spot as she couldn't fight the grin stretching across her face.

This certainly changed things a little.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door in her bathroom open. Eventually she heard the shuffle of footsteps on her floor as she snapped her gaze up to meet one mahogany iris, the other closed in a sore lump.

"I-Izaya?"

"Rei-chan~!" He sang as he enveloped her in a glomp.

This_ really_ changed things.


	28. Chapter 28

Engulfed in his warmth, she gently tried to distance herself after a minute. He took a step away, his arms retracting to his pockets. He was smirking deviously despite his distracting bruise.

"What the-" She gaped. "What happened?" She asked quietly as she placed a hand on the side of his face, her thumb brushing over the extremely tender flesh. He tried to hold back a wince at the action, but she caught the strain in his expression. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Do you want ice?" She asked tentatively, completely ignoring the screaming questions of _why_ he was in her home. His smirk widened as he trapped her against the door.

"Ne, to think you would learn based on past experiences," He said, his face zooming close to hers, hands still in his coat pockets. "That you shouldn't leave your guard down so easily in this city."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked away, knowing he was right. Despite knowing how he is, what he's done, she's never raised her guard up with him. He closed in on her, on hand flat against the door beside her face. She reluctantly turned her eyes to his, and she swore she saw that familiar flicker of red. He was leaning forward, one leg over the other in a casual manner. She could feel the warmth of his minty breath against her face, tinkling her senses. The tip of his nose brushed against hers, and just when she thought he was going to close the distance, he suddenly spoke.

"Do you love him?"

She blinked. Hadn't they gone over this before?

"D-didn't you ask this before?"

"Not quite. I've asked if you liked him before. Now I am asking if your feelings have changed. That you love him. Or rather, your pathetic excuse of love."

Her eyes widened at his cold, sharp tone. He wasn't glaring at her, he was smirking. Though she felt a familiar chill run down her spine and she got the interpretation that he was angry, though he didn't look it. Still that cold, smug smirk didn't drop as his visible eye narrowed unnervingly.

"My pathetic excuse?" She forced herself to ask, inwardly fearing the consequence.

"Mhm. I'm sure you know what I mean." His smirk widened. "The same feeling you felt for me before."

"You before?" She repeated. "I strictly remember that not being you. You were pretending that whole nice guy act." She felt her heart sink at the reminiscing. "That wasn't you. _This_ is you."

"Correct." He added playfully. "Ne, are you still hurting over that? Ah. Keeping a grudge I see. Perhaps you're so fond of Shizuo to spite me?"

"That's not it!" She interrupted, feeling a little more bold. "Shizuo is good friend. And maybe even more than friend soon."

His smirk completely vanished as his eye narrowed perilously, his expression darkening. "Ara~? So the truth finally comes out~!" He sang.

She gulped, her face loosing color at the menacing tone. Something recoiled in her abdomen as she stared perpetually at his mahogany iris. His eyes put her fully on edge as his hand, that was previously in his pocket, drew out and he flicked out his switch blade. The shiny, sharp weapon glinted brightly for a moment, as if teasing her. He pressed the pungent edge against her neck, and she flinched at the coolness of the blade. He seemed satisfied at her reaction as he pressed the sharp metal a little harder, watching blankly as she flinched at the contact. He pressed it a little softer on her smooth skin, observing as a thin red line appeared at the curve of her neck. He closed in on her, his soft lips against her skin before his slick tongue brushed over the minor cut, tasting her blood that started to seep out. He pulled away and stared at her reaction.

"I-Izaya.." She breathed out in a whisper. Her cheeks regained that warm pink.

He smiled at her. "Now doesn't that sound better than saying _his_ name?" He didn't expect her to answer as he pressed his lips against hers. She grimaced at the own taste of her blood on his lips. Without warning he flicked his wrist and she gasped into the kiss when she felt cool air against her skin.

_How did-_

He pulled away from her with a victorious smirk. She glanced down at herself to see her red t-shirt split open horizontally along with her bra. Her chest was completely exposed to him. She yelped and tried to cover herself out of shame. He pressed his lips onto hers again, his hands gently coaxing her away from her chest. Stubborn to not let him touch or see her, she kept her forearms crossed over her chest. She felt his lips twitch upwards at her resistance and his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. One of his hands trickled down, lower and lower until it reached her rear end, giving it a firm squeeze. She gasped as both her hands flew down to swat his hand away desperately. He pressed his body against her exposed chest before she could protest. He hand was now playfully rubbing and groping her lower cheeks, relishing in her surprised gasps. He used the opportunity to slither his tongue into her moist cavern, invading and tracing the insides of her mouth.

He finally pulled away from the heated kiss, slightly panting. He was now glaring at her as she tried to caught her breath, trying to avoid his intense gaze.

"Do you love him?" He asked again, hating how desperate he sounded this time.

She was near tears, her cheeks flushed, her light brown eyes hazed with too many emotions. She met his glare and stared at him for a moment.

"Do you love him?!" He repeated, this time not caring how he looked. His brows furrowed and his lips drawn back in a scowl.

"Why does it matter how I feel for him?" She whispered. "Your game is over." She said. "_We_ are over."

His eyebrows furrowed even more. "You're mine, are you not?"

"I'm yours because I'm human right?!" She exploded. "That's all I am to you! Just another human! Another experiment!"

He looked taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Reika-"

"_No_!" She yelled. "Just _no_!" Her face reddened as her eyes were turning bloodshot. Her eyes glassy with brimming tears, salty droplets started to run down her cheeks, reaching her chin until they fell to the ground, one by one. She clutched her ears in an attempt to block him out, completely disregarding the fact that he didn't use her silly nickname or the honorific- but her actual name. Also forgetting that her breasts were exposed to his lingering eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

She felt slender, but firm and muscular arms wrap around her head, pulling her head into a chest. She cried into his welcoming chest, wetting and dirtying his v-neck shirt under his warm fur-trim coat.

They stood there for awhile as she sobbed into his favorite shirt. His head lowered, the tip of his nose burying into her hair, feeling the bitter-sweetness of the situation as he silently comforted her.

Eventually her whimpering quieted down to sniffles and he sighed. He blinked when she went limp against him and he realizes she fell asleep on him. He sighed again and scooped her up bridal style, one arm hooked under her knees, the other wrapped around her back. Her head lolled to the curve of his neck, resting there as her breath slowed to quiet snores. He 'tsked' as he carried her to her room, ignoring the slight strain in carrying her - he was definitely no Shizu-chan.

He entered her room and carefully set her down on the creaky bed, tucking her in and covering her exposed chest- glancing at it once more of course. With that done and over with, he rubbed his forehead as if he had an excruciating headache from the whole scene. He glanced down at her peaceful face.

"Sound asleep. Typical." He said to no one in particular. He knelt down by the bed as he brushed away her rebellious strands of wavy hair from her face. He flicked her nose gently, smiling as she reached to scratch away the tickling sensation in her slumber. He hovered over her, hands planted at each side of her face, making the mattress dip a little. "You're a real pain in the ass." He muttered. He pressed his lips against hers softly, almost sweetly. "And you're an idiot." He kissed her again, and he swore he almost saw her cheeks flush. "And a cry baby- so much to the point where it really annoys me. _You_ annoy me." He narrowed his eyes at her sleeping face. "It took awhile for me to realize it, and I assume it's going to take you an even longer while for you to finally figure it out. It's almost pathetic." His fingers brushed against the small scratch on her neck that would soon scab by the next day. He caught himself before his fingers could slide any lower. He stood up before sighing once more and leaving the room then next her complex.

When the door softly clicked shut, her eyes snapped open, her face flushing a bright red.

What was that seriously about!?

...It almost sounded like a confession.


	29. Chapter 29

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Reika laughed as a heavy arm swung around her shoulder, pulling her into her uncle's drunken chest. With a bottle of beer of her own, she raised hers to toast to his with a loud clank. Her mother laughed as she pried the tipsy 40-year-old away from her just-as-drunk daughter. Reika let herself be dragged by the middle-aged woman to a stable seat on the couch, where other guests occupied.

"Happy New Years!" Reika laughed as she plopped onto the couch. She shamelessly clung to her mother, her fists clasp over her pretty white blouse as she buried her face into her neck, giving her a hug.

"Happy New Years." Her mother, the more sober of the bunch patted her head soothingly. "What's your new year resolution?" She asked with an attentive grin.

"Hm? Resolution?" Reika thought, staring at her mother's matching light brown eyes. She looked away, her thoughts scattered and unreasonable. She grinned as she stared at the ceiling. "My new years resolution.." She started. A face popped into her mind, though through her drunken haze she couldn't recognize the person. She could, although, identify the person as a male. "I'm gonna marry that guy." She slurred happily, dropping her gaze back to her mother's face. The woman tilted her head in curiosity. "Do you love him?"

"Hm?" She hummed, her eyelids drooping. "Love who?"

"That guy." Her mother exclaimed, surprised that she forgot already.

"What guy? Reika spluttered, confusion painting her happy expression. "Mom you're weird." She muttered as she leaned into the couch, raising her beer to her lips for another swing. The woman sighed heavily, pressing her lips against her temple and walking off, surely to tend to other guests. Reika sat there as she stared helplessly at the popcorn ceiling, trying to fruitlessly count all the tiny bumps. The music and sound of her family and friends in the room was drowned out, her mind off to somewhere else.

An hour of hopeless staring at the ceiling, she finally reached into her pocket for her phone, wanting to check the time. She tugged it out, flipping it open in her view. 1:04am. Where the time had gone, she didn't know. Though as she stared at her phone's tiny screen, she felt as if she was forgetting something. Somehow, she found herself looking through her contacts for a name. Who was it again? She picked the first name that stood out to her and dialed the number, pressing the phone against her ear groggily. A few rings occurred and the anonymous person answered with a cough.

"Rei-chan?" The smooth, young voice asked.

"Mhm." She hummed. "I was forgetting something."

"Is that so?" He laughed, his voice sounding like soft chimes which tickled her ear.

"You have a nice voice." She said suddenly, obviously not thinking.

"You're drunk." He declared with a sigh.

"No." She said after a pause. "I'm fine."

"Yes, yes." He said, his voice rich with amusement, not swayed in the slightest. "So what are you up to?"

"I don't know." She said slowly. "I wanted to say something to someone. I'm not sure if that's you though." She laughed. "I think so, because your name popped out to me."

"Really now," He answered absentmindedly. She could hear tiredness in his voice, as if he had just gotten up. "What is it that you had in mind?"

"I don't know." She said again, and she heard him sigh. "It's a new year." She finally finished lamely.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that." He said with a quiet laugh. "You should get some sleep-"

"Are you alone?" She suddenly asked.

There was silence. A long pause that answered her question itself. "It's one in the morning, Rei-chan." He said blandly.

"It's New Years." She countered. "You shouldn't be alone, even if you're sometimes a butt-hole."

"Oh?" He could only say.

She suddenly gasped. "I-I don't know why I just said that."

"Which part?" He laughed at her again.

"The butthole one." She said firmly. There was another pause and she found herself at a loss of words.

"..What were we talking about again?"

Another sigh. "You were saying that you were going to sleep now."

"Right! I am a little tired." She grinned. "Happy new years! I love you!"

She hung up, without another word, happily shoving her phone into her pocket and closing her eyes. Not the least bit bothered by sleeping on a couch, and completely ignoring her parent's guests, she dozed off within few minutes.

* * *

Izaya blinked as the line went dead, indicating that she had hung up. He flicked his phone close and placed it onto his nightstand, staring at the ceiling as he laid back on the bed. Correct, he had spent the evening alone in the comforting solitude of his spacious apartment. He had given Namie a day off, seeing as she had wanted to spend the evening with her precious brother - though she had viciously denied it. Humans were so predictable. He had ventured off on his own to Ikebukuro, where he managed to pester the brute in a game of tag, with the usual of dodging street furniture, before purchasing ootoro and skipping happily home. He was well aware the Reika was not in the city for New Years, visiting her family of course. He hadn't spoken with her since the incident of her most recent breakdown, and hadn't expected her to greet him a happy New Years. Sure, Shinra had given him a brief, slightly irritating, call wishing him a good year that went straight to his voicemail- but that was to be expected considering he had always did that every year.

Although Reika's call, clumsy as it was, was surely unexpected and not as irritating as he expected to be. Not that he had imagined her call. That would be silly. His eyelids fluttered down as an infamous smirk stretched across his face. She hadn't even realized that she had said that she loves him. Know her, she probably meant the statement to be as innocent as possible, intoxicated no less.

Despite knowing that, he could not stop the blood from rushing to his face. His smirk dropped and his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

She was such an idiot.


	30. Chapter 30

The weekend rolled by pretty quickly, and Reika found herself unlocking her door to her apartment once again. The trip had not been as liberating as she had thought it would be. It did not satisfy her as she thought it would. Nor was it the answer to her questions. As soon as she had arrived in the country side of Matsuyama, she had been reminded in the first place of why she had left there. The people were great. Her family was loving. Tourist had always came by for it's famous Onsen's. Though as soon as you got past all of that, Reika found herself greatly bored of the same routine. _That's_ why she left. She wanted something a little more exciting, which her solution was the city. Ikebukuro was very interesting and bustling with interesting people. Some of those interesting people happened to be her ex and her neighbor. Another problem - her neighbor. She realized on the train ride back to Ikebukuro that she hadn't gave Shizuo a proper answer, and that he was waiting for her return. She had no idea what she had to say. It was too nerve wracking. Did she feel the same?

Her second problem - her ex. Though she didn't know if she considered it a problem anymore. After her little scene a couple days before she left, Izaya had yet to contact her, or even show his face. Perhaps he was finally through? She had a minor flashback and remembered his little confession. What had he meant by that? He couldn't actually harbor feelings for her as well? No, she was being too conceited. There was just noway he actually felt something for her. Last night she had awoken from a pounding headache, sprawled out on her parent's couch and having no memory of the night before. The last thing she coherently remembered was sitting by her cheerful uncle, watching as he went on about how great he thought it was that she came to visit, and he handed her a beer. When she had looked through her phone, she found in her call history that she had actually called someone. No, not just someone - _Izaya Orihara_. She shuddered. How did she even had the balls to call him at 1 in the morning?! Better yet, what did she say?! She couldn't remember a thing!

She slumped her shoulders as she twisted the key in her lock and finally opened the door. She was half-expecting Izaya to jump from behind her door and pounce on her like he seemed to be doing a lot. She felt relief swell in her from finding her apartment satisfyingly empty. Good. No Izaya today. With her small luggage dragging behind her, she entered her dark home. She flicked the lights on and shivered as she realized the heater wasn't on. Not realizing her door was still open behind her, she sighed loudly.

A gruff, awkward cough resounded from behind her. She jumped in surprise. Whirling her head in the direction that the sound came from, she saw Shizuo in his usual bartender suit and signature sunglasses standing outside her door. He looked a little out of place, standing out there with a burning cigarette balanced between his lips.

"I saw your door open.." He trailed off, offering a vague explanation. "You just came back?" He asked, eyeing her small black luggage.

She visibly paled but nodded slowly. She coughed awkwardly. "Y-you wanna come in?"

He gave a tiny nod and plucked out his cigarette, tossing it somewhere out of view and smothering it under his slick black dress shoe. He stepped in and toed off his shoes as he shut the door gently behind him. Reika felt blood start to rush into her face as he slipped off his sunglasses and tucked them into his inner vest pocket. With an awkward cough he advanced towards her. She froze when he was only a mere foot away from her.

"W-what is it?" She stuttered.

Taking notice of how his cheeks flared, she blinked when he reached out a hand to pat her head gently, ruffling her hair a bit. "Welcome back." He muttered.

A slow smile stretched across her face and she reached up to touch his much larger hand. "I'm back." She said softly.

His face became impossibly red and his hand slid down to the side of her face. His thumb rubbed against her cheek smoothly, determination in his eyes. She blinked a couple times in confusion before the crimson pools in her cheeks darkened. His face was getting closer and closer. Frozen in shock, she could smell the nicotine mixed with cologne and a scent that was purely male radiate from him. It was much different from Izaya's. Eyes wide, red faced, and breathing slightly heavier than before, butterflies fluttered in the pit of her abdomen when she felt his lips brush against hers in experimentation. He was just about to pressed his mouth firmly against hers when a knock cut them off.

It was sharp and persistent, causing Reika to jump a foot away from the debt collector. He looked away from her, and she fidgeted nervously.

"I-I-I'll get it!" She yelped quickly and zipped towards the door. With a nervous gulp she opened it. The door swung open and before she had the chance to recognize who it was, they had already pounced on her, wrapping slender but muscular arms around her neck. Their face buried into her neck, their body tightly pressed against her own.

"Rei-chan~!" He sang.

Heat rising in her cheeks once again, she tired her best to confirm who it was. True to her thought process, she caught a glimpse of red-brown eyes and a mop of silky raven hair. Her face burned. "I-Izaya?" She spluttered.

"...IIIzzzzaaaaayyyyaaaaaa~" Came a hostile, harsh whisper.

Both turned to the source of the sound to see Shizuo glaring hatefully at Izaya through gritted teeth. Reika was as white as a sheet, her heart skipped a beat. Said male, still clinging to the shorter girl, abjectly looked over to the seething blonde and met his gaze. Reika went rigged when she felt Izaya go slightly stiff with anger, though he kept his nonchalant composure. She started to sweat with anticipation, worry and fear when she glanced at Izaya cold, almost menacing smirk stretching across his face. She had no idea which male was scarier at the moment.

"Eek!" She squeaked when she felt a tongue glide across her cheek. She flinched when she felt something cool and sharp flicker against that same cheek. Something warm trickled from that spot where the sharp pain had been for a millisecond. She realized she was bleeding.

"_You fucking louse_!" She was brought back to reality when she witnessed Shizuo holding up her couch over his head as if it was a feather.

"Why so angry, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked playfully. She looked back at him to see him licking his switchblade. She took a wild guess that he was the one who cut her cheek. Hopefully it wouldn't scar.

'Shizu-chan' looked just about ready to hurl her precious couch right at him, but hesitated when he glanced at Reika, who was currently held hostage.

"After all," Izaya continued. "Rei-chan is mine."

That just about did it. All the ex-bartender could see was red as the 6 foot long couch catapulted in their immediate direction. Izaya smirked as he dodged and pulled Reika with him. "Ne, ne!" Izaya laughed. "I'd love to play tag today, but I'm afraid Rei-chan and I have a date~! Ja!"

And just like that, she found herself being pulled along behind Izaya. His hand was tightly holding onto hers as they ran from a one man stampede.

"Y-you run!" She said quickly as she tried to catch up with his quick pace. "I-I'll stay behind!" She panted.

Her answer was a jerk of his wrist as he tugged her to move quicker.

"_IZAYA_!" Came an angry roar that seemed too close for comfort. The girl that was now hopelessly dragged across town could not believe the outcome of her exhausting trip. Her mind couldn't help but zip back to one of her first encounters of the mysterious raven that had yet to give her direct eye contact. She had no idea how Izaya had the audacity to literally pull her away from her home when she didn't even had the chance to sit down. It was frustrating and nerve-wracking at the same time. She just wanted to lay down! She found herself stopping in her tracks, though her attempts to take a break- which was greatly needed telling by the way she panted so heavily- were boldly ignored as Izaya continued to pull her along with him. Pulling her weight in the other direction, she finally managed to slow down the informant. When she heard a deep growl of aggravation, she realized she was literally caught in between the two males. Izaya finally gave her eye contact to which she regretted the moment when she was curious. Though stone faced, his eyes were cold and unfeeling, a buried, but still visible anger behind his almost-ruby-red eyes that glared at her in such a subtle way. To others that glanced at him, it might've looked like he was blank-faced and deadpanned. To Reika, she could easily identify the burning anger and screaming warning in his eyes that made her shiver. No. She had to stand her ground. She was not about to yell out her apologizes to that look. She wanted to go home and take a warm bath and sooth out her tense muscles, not deal with being flung and dragged around town. That was not how she was going to spend her day off. She had work in the morning dammit!

"Let me go." She finally said. She chided herself at how her voice sounded so nervous.

Izaya's chilling eyes did not falter. They weren't surprised or resentful. They only darkened into an emotion she didn't recognize. Maybe this wasn't the best course of action?

There was a deathly silence that followed her words despite the bustling of citizens all around them. She also noticed some of them were watching their little scene with examining eyes. She was snapped back to reality when she felt firm hands on her shoulders. They were crushingly strong but held a familiar warmth. Breaking away the eye contact to glance up at the one that managed to capture her attention, she found herself looking at the bottom of Shizuo's strong jawline. She noticed the tiny stubble sprinkled on his chin and understood that he was glaring straight at Izaya, who continued to hold her hand. The grip on her palm went exceedingly slack, but still held on.

It was surprisingly sad when she compared the hand in hers to her former relationship - but piercingly accurate. Dead on, some say. Metaphorically speaking, Izaya and her had broken up, but he was still holding onto something. Something she didn't know. She narrowed her eyes when she remembered his vague, misleading confession. He had mentioned something about him realizing something, something that she'd have to figure out on her own. Was that the 'something' that he was holding onto? Or did he mean something entirely different? How confusing. She nearly jolted in surprise when she found herself holding onto his hand tightly before her grip softened. Did that mean something? She was holding his hand through her musing. Was she holding onto that 'something' too? If that were the case, why did she not complain when she was suddenly yanked away from his soft hand, pulled behind a strong, firm, _powerful_ body? That same body that belonged to a man that comforted her through her breakup. That man that didn't complain when she stumbled into his apartment at a late hour and let her crash the night? The man, that despite his abrupt and brutal outbursts of rage, was admittedly healthier for her compared to the other male that had deceived and tricked her, but continued his role in her dull life. The decision was now.

Run away with Izaya or safely travel home with Shizuo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

Caught in the middle. Or rather, protectively placed behind Shizuo would be better wording. Reika glanced around his broad shoulders, peaking a glance at Izaya. That mysterious look in his eyes had faded rather quickly when they landed on Shizuo, replaced with a challenge and a smirk. He was leering at Shizuo, who had yet to say a word. There seemed to be a silent conversation between the two, one of which she could not tune into. What was going on? It was suffocating under this intense atmosphere. The two looked like they were trying to kill each other through their sheer glares, which was odd since they usually portrayed their angry or bitter feelings to each other outwardly. Which lead to another question in Reika's oblivious mind; why weren't they trying to chase each other like they usually did? She gulped, feeling the clutches of exhaustion starting to grip her tightly. They were causing a scene, an obviously big one at that - not that it was a surprise considering it was Izaya and Shizuo. She bit her lip anxiously, never did she just want to disappear so badly. She knew she had to make a decision, and quick at that. Just as she was about to take a step forward, a voice called out to her.

"Sohma-san!"

She jolted in surprise. Whirling her head around in the direction of where she had heard her surname, she saw a high school teenage boy that looked oddly familiar. She racked her brain in the memory of when she had met him. The raven haired boy stopped just a few paces away from her. He looked slightly worried when his blue eyes settled on the cut on her cheek. He looked even more startled when they caught sight of Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara just a foot away from the girl. She thought it was slightly ditzy of him to just see her, yet completely dismiss the fact that the two most dangerous men of Ikebukuro were only a foot away. His startled gaze darted back to her eyes. Without noticing, she gave him a pleading look. A look that screamed 'HELP ME'.

"Ara~? Mikado-kun! How nice of you to come by!" The informant cooed happily, but there was an obvious underlining of danger lingering in his lively voice.

Now she remembered! He was one of the two boys that flirted with her while she was with Izaya. Mikado Ryuugamine, she reminisced. With that, her helpless look only intensified. The teenager seemed to have quickly caught on, because his eyes flicked over to Izaya's and Shizuo's. Without fully thinking it through, he snatched Reika's hand. She jumped a little from the assault but quickly recovered when he pulled her in an unknown direction. She kept up his pace, running with the younger boy through the thick crowds of people that occupied downtown. They pushed and slithered through the mob of grey faces.

"Oi!" She heard Shizuo's surprised yelp.

* * *

Izaya narrowed his eyes, his lips pulling back in a small snarl. His possessiveness had already sprouted it's head and was running wild. Why the fuck was that brute in her complex anyway?! Why the hell was he so intent on bringing the girl back?! Reika was his! His alone. She did not belong to the monster of Ikebukuro. That would be like handing ownership of an infant to a hungry bear! His already bitter attitude had turned for the worst when the leader of the Dollar's decided to take pity on Reika's situation and run off with her. Shizu-chan seemed just as pissed and surprised as he was, though he chose to broadcast his frustration outwardly where citizen's took a step back of precaution.

"Oi!" The blonde yelped in surprise. He quickly gritted his teeth.

The informant laughed jovially as he fiddled with his blade in his pocket. "How _fun_! Rei-chan wants to play tag!" He sang as he quickly darted after them.

"_OI_!" Shizuo roared after his nemesis's retreating back. His hands reached for the nearest disposable object within range. Without even glancing to see what he had captured, his fist curled around the pole of a stop sign. It bent crookedly in his overbearingly tight grasp, no doubt his palm now imprinted in the metal. He bolted after Izaya, determined to get him out of his city and away from Reika.

* * *

Reika panted as she tried her best to catch up with Mikado. She was already worn out from running with Izaya, and it did not help that she was a slow runner, but the teen kept them at bay by turning many corners. They did not loose them entirely, because if she looked back she could catch a glimpse of blonde and mahogany red eyes off in the distance. The advantage to Ikebukuro was that it was crowded and almost seemed like a labyrinth in the dark alleys and lanes. The pair cut another corner and quickly darted into a thick crowd. They pushed past the flocks of citizens until they thought they had reached the end of it. The crowd seemed to become thicker and thicker until she didn't feel Mikado's hand in hers anymore. She panicked and whipped her head around, in search of the pale blue Raira uniform. Her attempts failed miserably and she sighed softly. _So much for help_- she thought bitterly. On the contrary, she had managed to loose both informant and debt collector in this mass of people. She grinned happily until she couldn't help but laugh a little.

Now _that_ was fun.

She had to thank Mikado later on, if she happens to see him again. She noticed people glancing at her warily and she realized she was still laughing. She shook her head and stepped out of the crowd until she found herself in a deserted alleyway. She sighed and slumped her shoulders, turning the other way so she may exit the nerve-wracking lane, she walked off. Her pumping adrenaline was short lived when she felt her thighs tense in pain. She was not used to running so much within a mere hour. She was certainly no athlete, that was for sure. She rubbed her sore legs with a tiny groan escaping her lips. Still, she had to suck it up and return home. There was no time for mope over tired overused muscles. It was nothing a hot bath couldn't fix.

* * *

True to her words, she had managed to get home. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that her couch was tossed out the door, laying helplessly on the cement a few paces away from her complex, dirtied and worn out. She needed a new one anyway. Her door was unlocked and lightly cracked open. Relief swelled into her gut as she noticed non of her things were stolen or out of place. Shutting the door behind her, she toed off her shoes gingerly and dragged her feet to the bathroom, not even bothering to lock the door behind her. Turning each faucet, the bath tub slowly filled with lukewarm water. Reika spared no time as she effectively stripped down, her clothes in a messy pile a foot away from the tub. In her naked glory, she fished into her cupboard under her sink for her bubble bath. She cursed when she remembered the substance was in her luggage, which was still in her living room, regrettably so. She turned off the water and snatch her fluffy white towel. Wrapping it loosely around her body, which was held together by her fist placed on her chest, she stepped out the bathroom. She walked over to her living room and sighed when she caught sight of her luggage. She advanced towards it, laying it down horizontally so she could unzip it. Flipping the lid open, she fished through the messy cluster of clothing and utensils.

"Ah-ha!" She chirped successfully. Her fingers curled around the bottle of soap. She lifted the bottle to her view with a satisfied glint in her eyes. Reika stood up slowly, careful of her tense muscles.

"_Reika_!" Bellowed a familiar voice. She jumped nearly a foot in the air in response, a small shriek escaping her lips. The door whipped open. She cursed her thoughtlessness on locking the door, though she didn't have time to duel on the matter as the door snapped closed and was locked quickly. She gulped and finally met his eyes. She thought she's never seen his expression so angry, yet emotionless at the same time before. Before she could fully digest that he was in her home, or the fact that her nudity was covered by a mere towel, she was pressed against her front door.

"Maa," He smirked as he asserted his dominance. Each of his palms were at each side of her face as he towered over her, trapped her. "It seems I've caught you~!"

"E-eh?!" Was the only coherent word that spluttered from her lips.

His face zoomed closer to hers, the smell of his minty breath wafting onto the tip of her nose. A shiver was sent down her spine as she felt the intensity of their gazes clashing together. His mahogany orbs held that darkened emotion she couldn't identify earlier with a hint of possessiveness. She gulped, that look causing her to feel small and monopolized. Somewhere in the back of her mind was registered that he had called her by her actual name, though the thought was cast away when she felt his body close the distance between hers. His firm mouth captured hers and she raised her hands to press against his chest and push him off. Both wrists were clasped in surprisingly strong grips as he pressed them over her head, causing her to feel helpless and vulnerable. Her face started to heat up uncontrollably red as the towel that was wrapped so loosely on her pooled around her ankles willingly.

The raven noticed her discomfort and backed away an inch or so. His smirk widened when he looked down and observed her exposed body. Small breasts with perky pink nubs was what his eyes lingered on. The mischievous irides traveled down her navel, examining her full hips. Tiny, barely visible stripes decorated the brim of her inner thighs. His attention was immediately pulled towards the spot between her legs, where a trimmed patch of dark brunette curls sat innocently.

"Don't look!" She blurted out in panic. His eyes snapped up to her face, which was as red as tomato under his penetrating stare. His smug gaze softened and his smirk died down a little. His lips met hers again, already used to her not responding back. His teeth nipped at the curve of her neck, his favorite spot. He bit down on the tender flesh, relishing in her pained gasp. His tongue flicked over the spot in a silent apology before he did the same to the other side. Her mouth, now slightly agape, gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue in. The moist muscle rubbed against her own, gently coaxing it to do the same. The two hands that kept hers captive reduced to one as his right hand slither down to her waist. The skillful hand persuaded her thighs to part away, just so he may trace slow circles near a inch away from his objective. It was like he was asking for permission, just to sooth her jittery nerves. When he didn't get a response, his index finger teasingly brushed against her fleshy folds. His lips smirked against her lips before pulling away, discovering something to her embarrassment. She was soaking. She gasped and struggled against his hold on her hands, desperate to swat his shameless hands away. Something he took notice of, was that she did not close her legs. He took that as her consent and dipped his finger in. She gasped again at the sudden intrusion as his probing finger which slowly rubbed against her soft inner walls. Before she could voice her protest, the pad of his thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves, causing an inaudible noise to escape her lips. His thumb continued to rub over the sensitive bead rapidly, taking pride in her soft pants.

"N-not there!" She stuttered in a weak protest, but her body was slowly giving into his caresses. His finger that explored her entrance added another digit to the sequence. She whined, throwing her head back, her hips squirming underneath her from the indescribable sensation. He added another finger, this time causing Reika to jolt in surprise as he slowly stretched her.

"O-ow!" She bit her lip at the uncomfortable pain. "Take th-them out!"

He ignored her, his nose nuzzling in the warmth of her neck. He took the opportunity to graze his teeth and tongue against her, blotching her skin with red love bites.

"Reika," He muttered subconsciously. She froze in shock. The way he said her name was like it had rolled off of her tongue, so easily and freely. Suddenly, his invading fingers slipped out, and she heard a zipper becoming undone and the unraveling of a belt. The rustle of clothing filled the air before she heard a soft, but erupt clank, no doubt from the result of his pants and boxers falling to the floor. She hadn't the chance to see his length for a second time in her lifetime as his hand that held hers so tightly pulled away and spun her around. She was facing the center of her door, her palms planted flat against the humble wood. She felt his hands grip her hips, though this time it was much softer than the other times.

"Reika," He muttered again. A shiver ran down her spine. She let out a strained sound of pain as she felt the head of his erected member flush against her entrance. He slowly sheathed himself in and a jolt of pain sparked at her from being stretched so much. There was silence, with the exception of the wild panting that kept pushing through her throat. Her lungs tightened as she lowered her head, her hips quivering in his grasp. She gritted her teeth when he adjusted his footing, moving slightly into her. The feeling of being invaded in such a intimate spot bubbled in her, yet, she couldn't find the will to be angry. Her odd thoughts were interrupted when he started to move a little in her tight space. The pain was bearable, but still had her gritting her teeth. Just as she felt herself get used to Izaya slowly pumping into her-

there was a knock.

The pair stopped their movements, but the raven refused to pull out. The knock resounded again.

"P-pull out!" She whispered harshly to the informant. He tilted his head for a minute until his trademark smirk pulled at his lips. Just as she thought he was going to comply to her demand, he started to move again.

The knock tapped at her door.

"Reika?" A muffled voice called. "It's Shizuo."

_Shit._ She thought. The pain in her lower half was starting to fade away as Izaya moved against her hips. A soft noise managed to slip out her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, Izaya's smirk widened. His movement started to become quicker and more skillful as he pulled out only to slam back in. This time, a moan ripped from her throat. She quickly shot her hand to cup her mouth, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

"Reika?!" Came Shizuo's gruff voice. His tone seemed to be sprinkled with light concern. "Oi. Are you okay?!" Her door knob jingled in protest.

"I-I-_ah!_-'m fine!" She choked out. Something behind her eyes started to burn, but she realized what it was when her vision blurred.

"Reika," His voice purred against her ear as his thrusts became more aggressive. "Don't think of anything else but this." He cooed gently.

She muffled her sounds again with her palm, salty liquid gathering at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. She shut them tightly in attempt to will them away.

And all she wanted was a warm bath.


	32. Chapter 32

_Don't see me like this!_ She chanted in her head like a mantra. _Please leave!_ The tears that had been gathering at the corner of her eyes were falling, rolling down to her chin as her thoughts circled around the man on the other side of the door. Her gasps and pleasure filled sounds were muffled by the base of her palm, clutching onto her face for dear life. That will that she couldn't find earlier to hate Izaya started to appear, though instead directed to herself. The man behind her was pounding into her backside without mercy, determined for her to let out a sound. She felt sick, and _dirty_. All thoughts of Izaya had been cast away, despite him defiling her in her most intimate spot. Finally his thrusts became more desperate until he slammed into her one last time, something she didn't want to identify filled her. It was warm. They stayed there for a moment until she could feel his breath against the back of her neck. She felt his familiar soft lips kiss her shoulder oh-so-gently.

"Reika," He spoke her name again, shivers running down her spine as she lowered her head.

"I love you."

* * *

He had been chasing that flea all around Ikebukuro. Somehow, he managed to loose him in a thick crowd. Damn prick. The day was going so well too! That fucking louse just had to ruin it! _On his day off_. He tried to think back on earlier events - why did he come by Reika's apartment anyway?! There was no reason for him to, and telling from what she had told him before she left, his game with her was finished. He knew it. He just _knew_ that filthy louse was just messing with her. He even told her! She had chosen to learn it the harder way. Either way, he found himself walking back to his apartment, thinking of spending the day relaxing before he got to work the next day. As he walked up the cement steps, he advanced towards his complex, taking a moment to observe the couch he'd thrown out from her door. He didn't exactly remember closing her door, but yet there it was closed and most likely locked. Had she come home also? He didn't blame her, he'd want to get away from the fucking flea too. Just to make sure, his knuckles collided with the wood in a sharp knock. He could faintly hear rustling behind the door. So she _was_ home. He knocked again. He could hear light panting, though it was muffled from behind the wood. He knocked once more, this time clearing his throat. What was going on there?

"Reika?" He started, feeling awkward talking to a door. "It's Shizuo."

He heard a sound. The soft sounding soprano voice was sprinkled with surprise. A blush crept up his face at the sound, reaching the tips of his ears but he pushed it down. Maybe she was in pain? What happened?!

"Reika?!" His baritone voice burst in gruff concern. "Oi. Are you okay?!"

A few seconds passed by, and he was determined to break the door down when she spoke. Her usually quiet but strong voice was strained and choked. It had only furthered his suspicions that she was in pain.

"I-I-_ah!_-'m fine!" The day _that_ convinced him was the day that Izaya and him became best-friend's.

"Oi. Open up." He said, a hidden demand underlining his voice.

The panting started again. "N-no.."

"Reika-"

"Please leave."

"What." He narrowed his eyes at the door. Where did that come from?

"Please leave. P_-please_," She repeated. No, pleaded.

His jaw tightened. His fingers were curled around the knob of her door, prepared to rip her door open. Was she angry about him tossing out her couch?

"Reika-"

"Just-" She cut him off. "Please, _please_, leave." Now she just sounded desperate. It was getting on his nerves. He could just so easily rip her door off the hinges, pull her to him and demand what was wrong. Something tightened in his abdomen - the last thing he wanted to do was resort to violence, especially when Reika was involved.

"Shizuo-"

"Yeah, yeah." He bit out, cursing on how rough he sounded. "I'm leaving."

Damn, he needed a cigarette.

* * *

Izaya's smirk lessened. Shizuo didn't see them do it. He wanted him to see, to _know_, that Reika was his. The plan was full-proof, but the girl managed to cast the brute away. He was so sure the blonde would come bursting in, demanding what was going on. The girl didn't even react to his confession. Had she have not heard it? That tiny fact only grated on his nerves even more. She was so engrossed in her conversation with the barbarian that she completely dismissed the point that he had just took her virginity right from under her nose. _And_ his confession. When the blonde's absence was confirmed, Reika quickly grabbed the towel that she had wrapped around herself earlier and covered her indecency. She grasped the bottle of soap that was tossed to the ground near her luggage in his fuss of claiming her, and silently walked to the bathroom. The raven pulled his pants and boxers back around his waist and followed, figuring if she was going to bathe , he might as well too. They both had the lingering stench of sex on them, and it might be a smart idea that he washes it away from his body at the least. They both entered the bathroom, Reika still avoiding eye contact with the other. The informant frowned as she leaned over the tub silently and started to fully fill the half-full tub with hot water. She applied the bubbles and this time Izaya snorted.

"A bubble bath?" He said with a laugh. "Ne, aren't you too old for that, Reika?"

She tensed at the use of her name and he smirked, finally satisfied with her reaction. Her shoulders slumped down and he heard her sigh, but she didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes until he decided to shamelessly undress himself, his clothing beside Reika's own clustered pile. There was tension in the air, but despite that he still lowered himself after Reika in the tub with a grin. She was as from him as she could possibly be, her shoulders square and her muscles tense. Without warning, the raven reached out his hands, pulling her body to his, her back slouched against his abs. She didn't relax, not that he had expected any less.

"You planned that, didn't you." She finally spoke. He knew exactly what she was referring to, but decided to play dumb

"Plan what?" He laughed a little. Her head tilted back to glare at him.

"You know _what_." She said quietly, an obvious threatening hiss buried in her words.

"My, my, are you referring to the sex?" He said teasingly.

Her face flushed in an attractive red and she looked away. "..."

"What an accusation." He purred, his hand reaching for a fresh soap bar, rinsing it with water before pressing it against the soft skin of her back. As he washed her back tentatively, he spoke. "You should know me better than that."

"No, I don't." She said suddenly. "In fact, besides your name, I really don't know all too well."

Just as he was about to respond, she continued. Her tone held something he couldn't quite identify. It sounded a mixture of realization and sadness. "I remember asking you one time to talk about yourself. I even invited you over," She said, she let out a laugh, but it sounded bitter to his ears. "You dodged all my questions. I don't even know your occupation."

"An intel broker." He interrupted, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I remember hearing a rumor of that once, but decided to ignore it. That it wasn't true." She said quietly.

"Does it not match my character?" He laughed as he scrubbed her back clean, cupping water in his palm and rinsing the suds away.

"It didn't match the character you pretended you be." She clarified.

"Am I that different from what I feigned to be?" He chuckled, pushing her hair to one shoulder and kissing the other.

"..Yes." She nodded to herself.

"How so?" He asked quietly, an absentminded tone present.

"The old Izaya I knew wouldn't have to subject me to some plan."

"Ne, but wasn't _that_ the plan?" He chuckled, his tone darkened. "To make you believe that I wouldn't do anything but love you endlessly?"

"True." She agreed. "And that's exactly my point."

"Oh-ho, touché." He laughed again. "Are you implying that even though I had told you my true intentions before, I still intend to keep you in my game?"

"Game." She repeated. "That's what Shizuo said that day, remember?"

"Ah.." He cooed. "When he had ripped off both my elevator doors? I do." He had a scowl on his lips.

She laughed a little. "I should have listened to him."

His scowl deepened. Suddenly, a smirk stretched across his face. "True. You should have. Though the ugly truth was that you are only human. Of course you'd believe me over someone you barely knew."

"I barely knew you." She stated.

"Correct." He affirmed. "But I was your boyfriend, and he was your neighbor. Just as earlier, you had picked me over him."

"I didn't pick anyone." She tensed. "Yes, the first time I had picked you. Earlier, I had made my own option."

"Ha, so you plan to go after him?" He asked, his head tilting back to stare at the ceiling.

"And if I was?" She laughed half-heartily.

"And if the sex wasn't a plan?" He countered.

"Are these suggestions or scenarios?" She cranked her head back to look at him.

"Hm?" He raised a brow. "Anything you want it to be, _Rei-chan_."

"So the sex _was_ a plan." She looked away, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"And what makes you say that?" His brow quirked higher.

"You called me Rei-chan." Her voice was so quiet he had to lean closer to hear her.

"I always call you that." He defended.

"I'm not that much of an idiot." She spoke. "When you call me Reika, you seem more genuine. Like you're telling the truth."

"I also seemed genuine when we were dating, what makes the difference now?"

"You never called me Reika."

* * *

After washing and drying himself, he dressed himself, waiting until she did the same. Both left the room and he excused himself, saying something about work he had to finish of. She just nodded and let him leave, the embarrassment of having the knowledge that he hadn't changed since the break up made her more than eager for him to leave. Silence had occupied the two after their conversation, tension so thick it was suffocating to be in the same room. She crawled into bed, covering herself over her head and curling into a fetal position. The only thoughts screaming in her head was;

_Why?_

* * *

Shizuo was leaning against the frame of his front door, a cigarette balancing between his lips as he stared at the scenery of the city lazily. Every now and then he would glance at her door, almost willing it to swing open. He took a drag, blowing out the smoke in a sigh. That was ridiculous, it wasn't like she was going to come out and see him when she was clearly so intent on the opposite. Yet that didn't stop him from taking a smoke outside his door in the late evening, a silent hope for her to walk out and run to him like she had done before. He shook his head. He still hadn't got an answer from her. Maybe she needed a little more time?

His thoughts were interrupted when her door creaked open. He glanced over in it's direction, only for an _all too familiar _fur-trimmed coat to make way to his line of vision.


	33. Chapter 33

That was Izaya. No doubt about it. Even if he didn't see him, his damn _stench_ gave him away. Shizuo was frozen, staring at the informant as he stared back. For a moment, there was a hollow glint in his eye, almost -dare he say- sadness. But he didn't say it, because that fucking louse did not have emotions, and he was not about to give him sympathy. Still, that glint in his eyes irked him, although not as much as the fact that he just emerged from Reika's apartment. As fast as he had caught sight of the look, it vanished, like it was never there when his mahogany irides landed on him. There was hint of _something_ in his eyes besides their usual blank slyness. A Cheshire grin stretched across his face and that _something_ grew. It grew and grew until Shizuo could identify it vaguely.

Hatred, envy, jealousy, arrogance, mischief.

He realized that, that '_something'_ was indeed a string of emotions. There was something smug in his expression too. It was the look of a child that played king of the world and climbed to the highest peak of a tall play structure. It contributed to the arrogance. Whatever that made him feel so smug, it only pissed off the other more than usual.

"You fucking flea.." He started in a low, menacing growl.

"Ah, ah, ah," Izaya shook his head, raising his index finger between them and shaking it also. He made 'tsk' sound through his lips, and a soft chuckle escaped them. "Don't you know your manners?"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" He cursed through gritted teeth, his fingers just itching to throw something at his face. Something huge and heavy.

The smirk on the raven's face did not drop. Instead, he had the nerve to spread it wider. His soft laughter echoed in the night air as his eyes sparked in dancing amusement.

The damn flea thought it was funny.

The blonde reworded his question so the latter could get it through his skull.

"_Why the hell_ were you in _Reika's_ apartment?!" He bellowed in a harsh tone.

"Ara~?" Izaya chirped in a sing-song voice. "Ah~, not that I owe you an explanation, but I was just visiting my favorite human is all. Ne, what's wrong Shizu-chan?" He asked in fake concern.

The other stomped towards him, stopping only a foot away. His fists curled around the fabric of his coat and he rose the shorter male just an inch away from his seething face.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" He growled. Damn he just wanted to punch his face in. That smirk on his face only stretched, a deadly challenge in his eyes.

"I'm shivering." He muttered slyly, causing the latter to loose his withering patience and swing back his fist, just about ready to smash his face in. The blow was dodged and the informant had managed to wriggle out of his grip with a curt laugh. He flicked out his blade and had managed to cut his swiftly, ripping and staining one of his white sleeves. That infuriated the other already pissed male. Forced into a blinding rage, he chased the fleeing raven with speed and ill intent.

* * *

She awoke to the pounding of her door at near 2 in the morning. At first, she ignored it, still half asleep. Around the third time of the reckless banging at her poor door, she begrudgingly threw her legs over at the side of the bed and pulled her warm blanket around her shoulders. She dragged her feet lazily to the entrance and swung the door open. Her blurry vision met with the broad, scruffy bartender vest clothed over tones muscles. She tilted her head upwards, already used to the huge height difference. She fixated her gaze on his sunglasses free face, taking a moment to admire his strong jaw line, lips pulled into a frown and narrowed mocha eyes boring into hers. Telling by the way his jaw clenched and unclenched every few moments, he was definitely not happy. There was silence, though Reika was simply too tired to identify it as awkward or not.

"Did he hurt you?" He muttered through gritted teeth.

She visibly tensed at those words, her eyes locked onto his with her full attention. "What?" She spluttered.

"Those bruises.." A hand instinctively flew to her neck and her eyes widened in shock. Either way, a much larger, not to mention stronger, hand pried them away, letting her skin breathe through the pale moon light. He narrowed his eyes.

"That_ fucking_-"

"It's nothing." She blurted weakly, her voice hoarse from sleepiness. "It's nothing.." She repeated.

"_Nothing_?" He repeated. She flinched at his clipped tone, held back anger surfacing in his baritone voice. "He hurt you!" He bellowed, as if it was painfully obvious. "That's assault!" He went on. "That's why you were trying to send me away earlier!"

"You're wrong!" She protested.

"And what?" He snapped. "You expect me to think those are hickeys?!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, waiting for her answer and protest. His scowl was clear in sight as he impatiently crossed his arms over his chest. Minutes passed and it was still quiet, which was really starting to piss him off. "Well are you going to say something or stand there like an idiot?!" He ignored her flinch at the insult, but her eyes lowered to the ground. Slowly, she reached for the door knob, her fingers stiffly curling around it. As he realized she was about to close the door on him, his palm slammed on the flat surface of the wood, holding it open.

"Oi!" He growled. "What's your problem-" He stopped when he heard a quiet hiccup. His anger faded away and was replaced with surprise. Tears were quickly gathering at the corners of her eyes before reaching the brim and slowly running down flushed cheeks. She sniffled and raised the back of her wrist to wipe away the bitter tears, another hiccup escaping her lips as she held the blanket around her tighter.

"Hey.." He spoke quietly, his voice subduing the gruffness that naturally came with his along. "...Wha- Why are you crying?"

He couldn't help but think she seriously resembled a lost child when crying like that. Before he had even noticed it, his hand was reaching out to her head, attempting to ruffle her hair. Then suddenly, as his calloused finger were a mere inch away from her soft hair, realization hit him like a harsh slap to the face. But what actually amazed him of this slap, was that this impact actually _hurt_. Metaphorically of course. He was stunned to silence, his low breaths hitching, caught in his throat. His eyes widened as he retracted his hand, his fingers curling until his knuckles turned white. Hot anger filling his tense body, his Adam's apple bobbing up then down as he swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

"He touched you?"

He was yet again amazed by how calm he sounded. Though he found the reason as to why this was. It was unforgivable. The leach had reached a new low. Coming to the conclusion by the way her shoulders trembled, she wasn't going to answer that question anytime soon. He continued nevertheless.

"He raped you." His voice was rough, buried hatred resurfacing as he glared angrily at nothing in particular. At his accusation, she stopped, a tiny gasp escaping her trembling lips. Her bottom lip quivered as she shook violently. If it weren't for the small girl letting waves of tremor seep into her broken form, he would have threw something heavy and hard at the concrete of the road in his utter raging frustration. He was shaking, though with an entirely different emotion. The regret of letting the louse escape from the night's earlier events grew strong in his chest as his agitated heart pounded against his rib cage.

He needed a cigarette.

His shaking right hand reached into his pocket, snatching the package and ripping out a cigg. He balanced it between his lips and snagged his lighter. Within a few seconds, his cigarette was burning and he was tasting soothing nicotine, his ire still remaining. Instead of calming, his anger and protectiveness only growing.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," He growled under his breath. He plainly ignored her confused eyes as his palms itched to throw something.

"...S-Shizuo.." She whimpered, her gaze falling to the ground. Though he was still chanting a mantra of 'kill's, his ears perked at her voice. She sniffled loudly and wiped her bloodshot eyes from their wetness. "I.." She stopped herself from crying all over again when her eyes burned. "I.." Her watery voice murmured. "I..I-I.. _I'm so, so sorry_." His words halted, his penetrating stare falling to her avoiding eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, disbelief and surprise clearly heard.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered as the tears resurfaced. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "I-.. I'm so sorry."

He stared at her for a moment as her hands reached for the door knob. This time he made no move to stop her, too shocked to move a pinkie. The door closed with a soft click, and he found himself staring at the middle of wood. Bubbling questions pierced his confused mind.

Questions he couldn't answer. No. _Wouldn't_ answer.


	34. Chapter 34

"_Heiwajima_ Shizuo?" The woman spluttered, surprised.

The man across from her abjectly nodded, his gaze settling on her dark blue ones for a fleeting moment. She choked on her drink for a minute, specks of watery drops flying from her mouth unattractively. She regained her composure, and Izaya chuckled in amusement at her reaction.

"Mimi-chan, what's the matter?" He drawled out with a smirk. She eyed him for a moment, her dark hues narrowing in suspicion.

"The matter?!" She repeated incredulously, as if he had grown another limb in clear view. The male sighed and was tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose, her reaction was so predictable. His gaze flickered to the bartender behind the long table, who was cleaning off a wine glass with a worn out cloth tentatively. Telling by the way the bartender's eyes fluttered to the pair momentarily, he was idly listening in. The raven's smirk only widened. Humans were so interesting. He tipped his chin to the older woman's general direction, his eyes resting on her blabbering form. Clearly she was arguing with him, though he had only half the mind to pay attention to the things she said. Eventually he decided to answer.

"I can't just do that!" She ranted. "I don't even know the guy, besides his name!" She whined. "Seriously Orihara-san! I'm not going out with a guy that throws vending machines across the street! That's suicide! What if he gets mad at me?!"

He tilted her head to the side, an innocent smile placed on his lips. "Ne, it's only for a little while. Besides, you_ did_ say you wanted information on your ex's new girlfriend. This is your payment." His eyes curved upwards as he grinned at her. "Would you rather the money? Need I remind you that you cannot afford me with your mediocre job as a waitress? Figure it as a discount, Mimi-chan!" She deflated at his words. Anger glimmered in her eyes, but she said nothing of the insult.

"Why _him_?" She tried again. "What about someone more normal?" There was a pout on her full, crimson lips, and the informant guessed it was her way of acting cute. His hand reached out and his index finger twiddled with a long strand of silk-like iron-flattened hair, her chocolate stresses tinging with an orange hue under the tinted light of the bar. Her cheeks heated up at this action, his smirk only widened.

"What's the problem?" He asked playfully. "You're a beautiful young girl." Her face brightened. "You shouldn't have a problem with coaxing him into a few dates." He inwardly laughed as she fell for his simple persuasion. Her eyes danced with excitement at the compliment, her red cheeks -already brushed over with cosmetic blush- darkened. She bit her lips and considered it for a minute.

"For how long?" She voiced hesitantly, still not entirely sure of the whole idea.

His fingers finally stopped playing with her hair to plunge into his pockets, his shoulders rising in a nonchalant shrug. "For a couple weeks, I suppose, possibly longer." He closed his eyes, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. "What you do afterwards is non of my concern. You may even dump him, if you so wished." _So long as he is away from my Reika. _His eyelids fluttered open, his mahogany irides tinting in an unnerving red for a moment. He watched her reaction, caution clear in her expression.

"...And my fee will be gone?" She tested nervously. He nodded, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright, I'll do it." She nodded enthusiastically. He smirked once again until finally he hopped off the stool his ass had been loosing feeling on. His body faced the door as he walked at an even pace. He cranked his neck to look over his shoulder.

"Great doing business with you, Mimi-chan~!"

* * *

Just as she suspected, Shizuo had yet to speak to her. In fact, it was almost like he completely disappeared. She no longer saw him in the mornings, neither the late evenings. He was definitely ignoring her. That pinched at her heart strings, though she knew she deserved it. She'd be lucky to even get a glimpse of him anymore, much less hold a decent conversation. Maybe she was overreacting? It _had_ been just 3 days. Then again, who was she to overreact? For all she knew, Shizuo probably _was_ avoiding her. Who wouldn't?! She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples gingerly. Also, she hadn't seen much of Izaya either. Not that she minded all too much. He was the reason her neighbor was avoiding her after all. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that she played a part in that as well, though she was too aggravated to acknowledge it at the moment. Throwing on a sweater and slipping on her running shoes, she shoved her wallet and keys into her jean pockets. She was heading out to rent a movie. She hadn't been all too focused on her little movie night Saturdays through the duration of these past months, and even though it was Friday, she figured she had might as well get back to her old routine.

Things were much better this way, weren't they?

* * *

"Oi!" He growled. "Get offa me lady!" His temper was slowly reaching his limit. A woman, just about a year or so older than him had been following him all through his job. At first, he was dense to her advances of 'seduction', though after a moment or so, she had finally declared her reasoning. She apparently wanted a date with him. Was she insane? Did she not know who he was?! Was this her version of a sick joke? Whatever it was, he had calmly rejected her at first. The damn lady was persistent. She was currently latched onto his arm, her body pressed against his in a suggestive way as she batted her lashes, seemingly not affected by his annoyance. Just who the hell was this woman anyway?!

"Come on Shizuo-kun!" She whined with a smile. "How many dates do you get offered by a beautiful woman? You cannot just simply pass!"

Her voice was annoying. It was high pitched and vibrated his eardrums on more than one occasion. Where did she even get off calling him by his first name anyhow? He didn't even know hers! She pressed her body tightly against his, soft mounds caressing his bicep shamelessly. He had to admit, she was physically attractive. He could tell that her feminine face was alluring even under all that makeup. Certainly she could have any other guy. Any other guy, except for him. Despite her attractiveness, he couldn't deny that he much rather preferred girls that wore boyish t-shirts, no makeup, and were much shorter than him by a head or two. Rather than girls, he preferred a certain girl. No plurals. He mentally shook his head. Reika had slept with that stinkin' flea. She obviously didn't feel the same way. Hot anger started to seep in as he tensed. He was man enough to admit to himself that hurt more than getting hit by a car. That idiot could not see that fucking flea did not have any real feelings for her. He thought she had realized this! She was an idiot! A fucking idiot! Well that was just fine! He had better things to do than worry about her in his free time! Fucking idiot!

The strange woman took a cautionary step back, her eyes widening in fear as the man she had latched onto had tensed and growled under his breath. His eyebrows furrowed and his face scrunched up in anger. He turned his angry glare towards the woman. The brunette jumped in surprise, worry for her well-being filled her as she held up hands up in a peace sign.

"_Fine_." He snarled.

She visibly relaxed. For a moment she thought she was a goner. Though surely he did not hit women, right? She sighed before realizing that he was walking away again. She jolted in surprise before running after him, her arms wrapping around his muscular arm once again, nuzzling the side of her face into his shoulder. "That's great, _boyfriend_~!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, causing her to look up at him in curiosity. His attention seemed to be focused on something ahead, or rather someone. Her eyes landed on a short girl a couple meters away. Was she the one who captured her new man's attention? She had light brown eyes, wide and doe-like. Wavy brown hair was gathered in a low ponytail, her brunette hair a few shades lighter than her own. She looked like a child - nothing particularly special.

"Come on, Shizuo-kun~!" She urged. He didn't seemed to hear her, causing her to narrow her eyes in slight irritation. That look he was giving that other girl - it was the same look her ex used to give his current girlfriend. She did not like it. At all. She raised herself to her toes, leaning over and planting a kiss to his cheek. Finally his eyes flickered to hers in shock, his cheeks filling with a light pink. The smaller girl looked at her, eyes widening. Mimiko smirked in victory as she pulled Shizuo in her general direction. "Let's go," She smiled up at him. His eyes flickered to the other girls momentarily, a thoughtful and guilty look on his face. Mimiko frowned and tugged at his arm again. "Shizuo-kun," He looked at her again, though she felt as if he didn't really see her. Finally, he gulped and gave a tiny nodded.

"S-Shizuo," The other girl whispered.

"Ano," Mimiko grinned at the younger girl. "I'd appreciate if you do not ogle my boyfriend." She felt Shizuo tense, but she ignored it, walking off with a reluctant ex-bartender in her grasp.

She felt the other girl's wide eyes on her back as she left. She looked up at the blonde to see him clenching and unclenching his jaw. Finally, he pulled away from her, his aura suddenly turning cold as he stayed at least a foot distance from the woman. She sighed, though she reminded herself that this was to pay off the fee she owed a certain informant.

* * *

Reika felt her heart fall to the very pit of her stomach at the sight. She was just about to cross the street to the store to rent a movie when she had caught a glimpse of familiar blonde. He had a deep scowl on his face, though that wasn't what particularly caught her attention. A woman, thin around the hips with a fairly decent bust had latched herself onto his arm. Jealously and spite coated her mind as the woman chatted absentmindedly to the silent male. Shizuo froze when he spotted her, an expression of shock plastered, mirroring hers. His eyes softened, his scowl lessening slightly. Her eyes locked onto his, questions bursting into her mind. All questioning the woman that leered over at her.

No doubt, the woman had a mature air about her. Her heart-shaped face was covered in makeup, skillfully so. Her knee-length shirt showed off her long legs that ran possibly a mile. She had a plain tank-top with a low v-neckline that dipped to show off a preview of an impressive cleavage, though despite that, she had an ivory cardigan over her shoulders. Reika had to refrain from gaping at the fully developed beauty. Though her impression of the woman was cast away as she leaned upwards and planted a chaste kiss to Shizuo's cheekbone. Her blue eyes danced in slyness, a smile pulling at her lips as Shizuo glanced down at her in surprise. Reika felt herself stare in surprise.

Who the hell was this woman?!

Hurt tugged at her as the woman urged her so called 'boyfriend' to leave.

"S-Shizuo," She heard herself whisper. The blonde looked at her with something in his eyes, along with regret. Her jittery nerves did not sooth as the overwhelming urge to pull him away from that lecherous woman surfaced. Said woman took a step forward with a victorious grin - that really, _really_ bugged her. Her voice was high-pitched and suggestive. "Ano," She spoke innocently, though the other found it anything but. "I'd appreciate if you do not ogle my boyfriend." The blonde tensed in protest, his eyes widening as they landed on Reika's.

The pair past her, the woman's bony shoulder dug into hers in an intimidating bump. "Sorry." She muttered.

She felt like crying. Like crying and taring the other girl's hair out. She just wanted that woman far, _far_ away from Shizuo. Malicious thoughts directed to the mysterious woman started to form, though a thought stopped all of it.

She didn't have a right to be angry.

The woman was surely beautiful, and Shizuo definitely deserved better. She should be happy, should she not? A sharp hollow emotion replaced the feeling of false satisfaction, and before she knew it, she was in a taxi heading to Shinjuku - her rental movie long forgotten.


	35. Chapter 35

As soon as the door opened, she had questioned her actions of _why_ she was there in the first place. There stood the vaguely familiar beauty she had last seen months ago, still with her dark hair cascading down her back and a blank look on her face. She raised an eyebrow at the girl, though there was no curiosity in her dark brown orbs. Awkward silence filled the air, and Reika started to fidget nervously. Before she could speak, the nameless woman opened the door wider and looked over her shoulder.

"You have a client." She called dully. "Don't expect me to deal with her, I'm off the clock." Reika peered into the spacious apartment, taking notice that nothing had changed since the last visit. She jolted in surprise when the woman beside her gave an annoyed sigh and place a hand at the small of her back. She gently shoved her in, and as Reika turned to look at the woman in question, she was met the inevitable slam of the door. She sweat-dropped - that lady wasn't exactly the friendliest to be around.

"Don't mind her." His voice surprised her, but she chided herself when she realized that she _was_ in his apartment. Taking a nervous gulp, she turned her gaze to land on Izaya behind his desk, his eyes trained on the computer screen in front on him as he typed away. He wasn't even looking at her, but she saw his lips twitch into a smirk at her arrival.

"Y-you're working," She mumbled. His eyes flicked over to hers for a moment before finding it's way back onto the computer screen.

"I do have to make money, Rei-chan." His laughter was soft and tickled her ears, even from the distance. She nodded and let her shoulders slump. "I'll leave then." She muttered and turned towards the door, once again.

"Why so?" His voice sounded more solemn this time. "You came here for a reason, right?"

She paused and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Not really." She laughed humorlessly. "Forget it. I won't bother you-"

"Something must have possessed you to come all the way here."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You don't trust me?" He laughed. "I'm hurt, Rei-chan~"

This time she turned around to look at him. His eyes were curved upwards, his palm holding his face and a smile tugging at his lips. His body was facing her direction and he stopped typing, his full attention on her.

"I'm not going to answer that." She murmured. He laughed again, but turned back to his computer. "Take a seat, I'll be done in a moment."

Reluctant at first, she eventually found herself doing as he said, sitting comfortably on the leather sofa. She took a nervous gulp; why the hell was she here again? Her palms were starting to sweat as she cupped her knees, staring at her toes, she tensed. The room was silent again, with the exception of the informant's consistent typing. Ultimately, the tapping stopped, though she didn't exactly noticed it until the couch had dipped beside her and his presence was known. Her nervous sweat trait was becoming known and she mentally cursed herself for not controlling her body. The sound of china being placed onto the glass of the coffee table startled her, and her eyes immediately flew to the source. There were two tea cups, the steam of the sweet smelling green tea wafted to her nose and she let a small smile grace her lips.

"Thank you." She muttered shyly, still avoiding direct eye contact.

"Ah," He nodded. "So what brought you here?"

A shiver ran down her spine at the early memory. Shizuo with another woman. She couldn't just say that to him. If anything, the raven would laugh at her for being so silly. She was sure of it.

"I.. j-just came to see you." She said, not thinking of anything else better. It was partially true. She had went to Izaya's apartment subconsciously seeking comfort, knowing full well he wouldn't give it, especially when he knew the reason of why she wanted it. But that was just it. She wanted it. She didn't_ need_ it. It wasn't like Shizuo and her were dating. In fact, she had no idea why she was so torn up over it that she wasn't even thinking clearly. Who in their right mind would go to_ Izaya Orihara_ for comfort? Meaningless comfort much less.

"Oh?" He smirked. She was already starting to regret her half-ass answer when she heard the intention behind that simple word. "And what do I owe the pleasure of having you visit me?"

Shizuo was happy right? He should be. If that was the case, then why can't she be happy too? The problem with that simple-minded solution was that she had no idea what she needed to achieve to become happy. Then again, she couldn't remember the last time she was truly happy. That was the reason why she had left Matsuyama. Because she wasn't happy, nor content. She was satisfied living in the city, but she wasn't _happy_. She tried to remember the last time she was smiling and it had reached her eyes.

.

.

_"Hey sir!" She greeted him with a smile. "Sorry about that!"_

_He grunted, clearing his throat. "Watch where your going next time."_

_"Right." She nodded._

_He looked as if he wanted to say more, though he swallowed it down._

_"What is it?" She couldn't help but ask out of curiosity._

_After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head, passing by her. "My name is not sir. It's Shizuo."_

_She blinked awkwardly before giving a sheepish smile. "Well my name is Reika Sohma!"_

_._

_"Oi." He said as she gently opened her eyes. She gazed at him for a few moments before she blinked. Quickly jolting up, she looked around rapidly before recognition crossed her features._

_"Ah, S-Shizuo-kun! I'm sorry!" She said before getting up and walking towards the door._

_Said man sighed before grasping her free hand. "Wait." She did as she was told, slowly looking towards him._

_"Y-yes?"_

_He let go of her hand, a light pink brushing over his cheeks before speaking less roughly. "...I'll buy you breakfast."_

.

_"Let's just forget about it, okay?" She smiled warmly._

_He blinked a couple times before slowly cupping the hand that gently touched his face. His cheeks heated up again as he realized that he's never been so close to the opposite gender before. He closes his eyes momentarily as he buried the side of his face into her soft hand._

_She felt her face heat up also as she stared at the gesture with an unfamiliar flutter in her abdomen. She hadn't realized that she herself was slowly closing the distance between them, drawing her face closer to his unsuspecting one._

_._

___She slowly dared herself to look up at him with a flushed face. He brought up a hand and ran it through her hair, ruffling it which resulted in messy strands of wavy hair sprawled out in different directions. He felt him give her a small, but warm smile. She matched the gesture and on pure impulse, he pressed his slight chapped lips to her forehead. She made a sound of surprise and he pulled himself from her grasp. He turned around so she wouldn't have to witness his red face. He coughed into his fist._

_._

_In the bathroom, hovering his bloody hand over the sink, she continued to pluck out the fragments of glass from the calloused hand. "So're you admitting you actually like me?" She asked blankly._

_His cheeks flushed a dark pink as he stared at her, his anger faltering but not willing away. "I'm nothing like that damn flea! I'm not fucking obsessed with humans! I wouldn't have any alternative gain from dating you. If you were clearly listening to our conversation you'd know that I had no intention to ask you out in the first place but-" He stopped himself, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt nervousness well up as he looked away from her surprised face. His face heated up even more as he coughed out. "I _do_ like you."_

_._

_Taking notice of how his cheeks flared, she blinked when he reached out a hand to pat her head gently, ruffling her hair a bit. "Welcome back." He muttered._

_A slow smile stretched across her face and she reached up to touch his much larger hand. "I'm back." She said softly._

_._

_._

She hadn't even noticed when Izaya had closed the distanced between them, the result of being so absorbed in her thoughts. She felt his lips against the fading mark he had left days ago. Soft lips against her skin was much more gentle compared to the first time. She felt his warm hand slither under her sweater, meeting the hot skin of her abdomen. Her breathing hitched as the hand traveled upwards, cupping the pad of her bra. One moment, she was fully clothed and sitting upright, the next she was under him, completely shirtless. His tongue caressed her nipple, a supportive hand under the small of her back as she arched on instinct.

Even though the fingers that were running through choppy raven weren't golden wisps, she found satisfaction in the fact that she was able to forget so suddenly about her problems. Nothing but the raw pleasure of Izaya caressing her body filled her mind, and even though she was purely focusing on the physical feelings the informant gave her, she couldn't help but feel guilty when she imagined Shizuo's mouth on her chest. She couldn't help but picture warm mocha instead of piercing mahogany. It was unhealthy and definitely not the morals her mother had taught her, although she didn't care. And that's when it hit her - perhaps to be happy, she needed not to care. Live in the present. She would worry of the consequences later.

* * *

He knew it was eventual until she would come running back to him, and he would be standing there with a knowing smirk, his arms outstretched. As he took her for the second time on his couch, he froze his thrusts when he had heard her tiny, quiet gasp.

"_Shizuo!_"


	36. Chapter 36

It was quiet. Quiet and painfully awkward. Though both made no move to break it. Why should they? They had only used each other to satisfy their personal desires. Reika had pulled her knees to her chest, her head buried in her arms as she tried in vain to calm her breathing. Izaya had slipped on his pants, frankly to disgusted with himself and her to even close the distance between them again. So easily could he just reach out and touch her for the third time. It seemed the girl hadn't realized her small mistake that had ended their session a little too early for the other's liking. She hadn't even said a word since he had sat up and started dressing himself. His jaw kept clenching, only to slacken before repeating the process. She was here with him. Physically, she had gave herself to him. He should be satisfied. He had gotten what he wanted. Though the raw hurt and jealousy had got the best out of him. He had her here, but at the same time, he didn't.

"It seems I've won the fight, though not the war." He gave a dry laugh. Reika blinked. "What're you-"

"It's nothing you should be concerned of." He snapped with a smile. His lips were tugging upwards, but his heart had already sank to the very pit of his abdomen. What startled him was how much he wished to flick out his blade and run the edge against her skin. He wanted to do anything to make her recognize him, even if it resorted to hurting her. He loved and adored her, so that's why she should love and adore him too. He almost laughed when he realized that was a line he had used multiple times for his beloved humans. She was his beloved human of course. She was apart of society, yet so much more. Yet he couldn't find the reason why? Perhaps her naive and simple mind was the cause? He could mold her into anything he wanted, so easily. No. That wasn't it. It was something else.

.

.

_He watched her close her door as she took her shoes off at the entrance. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye._

_"What do you mean, Rei-chan?" He purred with another almost sinister smirk._

_She paused, looking at his black shoes. "Your supposed to take your shoes off.."_

_He blinked, almost surprised himself._

.

_"Tsk, Shizu-chan, your not trying to corrupt my Rei-chan~, now are you?" Izaya wrapped slim arms around the smaller girl's waist._

_"Shut up, fucking flea!" He growled, his gaze hardening upon mahogany irides. He looked back at Reika. "Trust me when I say that most of the bad things that happen in Ikebukuro is because of this filthy louse!"_

_"Shizuo-kun.." Her voice was shaking -whether with anger or pain, he couldn't tell. "I think you should leave." Her bawled fists tightened on Izaya's coat as she diverted her eyes to his chest, suddenly finding his v-neck shirt much more interesting._

_Izaya chuckled, almost maniacally, as he smirked at Shizuo's shocked expression. The blonde ex-bartender looked as if he was going to say something before being cut off._

_"Please, Shizuo-kun, leave."_

_._

_"Are you sure it was okay for me to stay the night?" She asked quietly._

_"I said it was alright already, didn't I?" He smiled, looking her straight in the eyes._

_She bit her lip. "I guess.." She buried her face into his chest once again. "Ne, Izaya?"_

_"Hm?" He gently started petting her hair._

_"Am I bad person?"_

_He blinked, momentarily stopping his strokes on her head. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Because-" She hesitated, sucking in a short breath. "Ah.. never mind."_

.

_"Uhm.." She starts, stopping in her tracks._

_He stops as well, looking at her with curiosity._

_"T-the thing I wanted to tell you earlier.." She bit her lip. "W-was that.." She sucked in a deep breath as she looked him straight in the eye. "Iloveyou."_

_._

_"I see." She said lightly. "Well, I'm glad I could help you with understanding humans."_

_._

_Izaya peered behind his binoculars on another high-rise roof. He carried a blank look as he continued to stare at Shizuo silently comforting the crying Reika._

_._

_"On about Shizu-chan again?" He asked, something underlining his light tone. "It's almost as if you're catching feelings for the barbarian~!"_

_"It shouldn't matter to you nonetheless, right?" She glanced back._

_He giggled, placing an arm over her shoulders as they continued to walk. "Ah, Rei-chan, so cruel! Can I not hold concern of my ex-girlfriend?"_

_"I wasn't you're girlfriend." She said, feeling awkward as she felt their bodies brush against each others. "I was you're experiment, remember?"_

_._

_._

Ah, so that's why.

He nearly slapped himself for taking so much time to figure it out.

Foolish. He thought. All of his attempts were foolish. There was nothing he could do. It was futile.

He was humiliated. Humiliated because for someone who claimed to understand and love humans, he had took too long to notice the problems. The reason he was so infatuated. The reasons behind Reika's actions.

Even when she was with him, she was still thinking about that damn brute. The reason she had said she loved him, was simply to reciprocate his 'feelings'. So she wouldn't feel guilty - though she herself might have not realized it. That was why she had responded so clearheaded when he had broken up with her. That's why she went to _him_ for comfort. Her relationship with that brainless barbarian had came naturally, antecedent to theirs. Theirs was forced. He was certain if he had never decided to test her reaction, she would've been with that blonde protozoan a long time ago.

He rubbed his temple, obviously annoyed. He sat next to the barely dressed Reika and let out a sigh. She had even avoided his questions of if she had loved that brute. Perhaps his possessive feelings for the girl were because of his complex for the strongest man of Ikebukuro? He noticed how she tensed when he sat beside her. He looked back at her, his gaze softening when they landed on light brown. He chuckled as he reached out a hand to touch her face. She let him run his slender fingers through her hair.

No. Somehow, labeling his relationship with Reika as rivalry against his longtime enemy did not satisfy him. She might love that brute, but she was his. His displeasure for the protozoan had only grown since he had won the girl's affections. It was almost as if he wanted to lock her in a cage and the only face she'd have the privilege to see was his. He wanted to be the only one on her mind.

"What do you see in him?" He found himself asking as he brushed her hair through his fingers. She leaned into his touch, though she tensed when he had asked that prying question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now, now," He said playfully. "I know you cannot be that dense. You know perfectly well of what I'm speaking of." He wanted to laugh at the glare she sent him, but refrained. Eventually she let out a sigh.

"I'd rather not say, because I don't know either." She mumbled. There was a lot of things she liked in Shizuo, though she didn't exactly know the specific thing she was so drawn to.

"Then what did you see in me, when we dated?" He asked, closing the distance between them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his bare chest -seeing as he only wore his pants. She willingly leaned against him, her head nuzzling into the crook of his neck, which startled him at her eagerness.

"You were nice, and polite. You were a gentlemen." She smiled. "You weren't anything like my past boyfriends. It was like you were too good to be true. Which was right."

He chuckled, the sound resounding from his chest softly. She laughed a little too, but it sounded fake so she stopped.

"Ah, there's a saying about that, you know." He hummed. "If you know the reasons of why you love someone, it isn't love."

It was silent again. "What are you implying?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." He looked down at her with a smile.

"It doesn't matter though." She murmured. "I'm not in love with him. Besides, he has a girlfriend. My feelings doesn't matter."

"Oh?" He perked. "A girlfriend?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "...I-..I'm happy for him."

"You're horrendous at lying." He commented.

"That's because I don't do it." She countered back. "He's my friend, I'm happy he's found someone better-"

"Oh shut up." She was suddenly underneath him again, her back flat against the cushion of the couch. She flinched at the crushing grip her shoulders were in. She blinked wide eyes up at him cautiously. "Your consistent lies and obliviousness is infuriating. Quite frankly, you're just as annoying as Shizu-chan."

She gaped up at him. His voice was steady and cold, his eyes never wavering from the hostile glare he gave her. She was stunned to silence, her teeth gritting behind pursed lips. Finally a sinister smirk tugged at his lips, a look she hadn't seen in what felt like years. He got off of her, pushing off the couch and straightening himself. He walked over to his desk, leaning lightly against it as his eyes trained on her laying form. She gingerly sat up, blinking in confusion up at him. She pulled on her sweater, not bothering to place her undershirt or bra on under it. She pulled up her pants and looked at him incredulously.

"What are you saying?"

_Hm. Perfect chance._ He thought. He closed his eyes and he prepared himself. He let out a sigh that sounded annoyed. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his heart pounded against his rib-cage, threatening to jump out of his chest.

"Ah~" He started, a smirk stretching across his face. "It was fun~" He commented loudly. "But I'm quite _bored_, Rei-chan."

"W-what..?" She drawled out. "W-what're- what?" She spluttered. Her shocked face tugged at something in his chest, but his smirk widened.

"The breakup," He started. "The kisses, the sex, my fever-"

"It was fake?" She asked quickly.

He clapped, a jovial laughter filling the deathly silence. "My, my! Rei-chan, you've finally figured it out!"

"But-" She choked out. "You were really sick though- you couldn't have faked _that_!"

"Hm?" He blinked. "Correct." He nodded. "Though I must advise you that I knew of my condition a day prior. I knew it was eventual till I collapsed onto you." He shrugged.

"And your confession?!" She yelped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

For a moment he froze. She had been listening? His cheeks flushed for a second- fortunately she didn't catch onto his slip-up. He let out another annoyed sigh, his eyes meeting hers dully. "You're not very good at faking your sleep either, Rei-chan. It was obvious you were awake."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her jaw dropping slightly. Hot, seething, anger started to fill her. "What.. why..? What the _hell_ was the point in this?!"

"The point?" He repeated, not in the slightest phased by her building anger. "I love you, that is the point. You are apart of my human society. Quite honestly, it was very fun at first, though now it had grown boring." He shrugged. "And when I say I love you, I do not mean you individually."

He dodged the shoe she threw at him. His smirk widened when she ran over to him, directing her fist to his face in a futile punch. He grasped her wrist as he step-sided her attack, and to prove his point, he jerked his wrist, slightly twisting her joint. She gasped in pain and struggled to pull away from his tight hold. Her attempts were in vain. Her eyes burned, her face reddening in anger, embarrassment, and frustration.

"Let go!" She screamed at him in anger. "Why?... Y-you!- I hate you! I _hate_ you so much!"

His jaw clenched, though he kept his composure. "Ah~!" He cooed. "I do love your reactions, Rei-chan~! Especially these kinds!" He grinned happily down at her. Finally his grip on her wrist slackened enough for her to snatch it free. She rubbed it to soothe it gently, a glare in her eyes as she took a step back.

"Unfortunately," He sighed dramatically. "Even these had lack their enthusiasm." He smiled at her, that mischievous glint still present. "I'm sure you can show yourself out."

"Izaya-.." She started, the tears nearly falling. "You're lying. I know you are-"

"Really now?" There was a sharpness to his voice. His eyes narrowed darkly, the amused smirk seemed more cynical now. "I do love you, Rei-chan, just as every other human in this world, though that naive obliviousness is seriously annoying now. You should leave, before you find yourself in a problem." He said smoothly, almost as if he was comforting her instead of threatening her dangerously. To prove his point, his switchblade flipped out between his long fingers, the smooth steel glinted in the light of the sun. He looked as if he was observing it closely, which made Reika shuddered.

She stared at him for a moment. A long and hard moment. He avoided her lingering gaze, waiting for her to leave. Ultimately, she folded her shirt over her bra, to cover it's indecency and left with only one shoe on her foot, not even bothering with her second, and walked out the door. It didn't even slam, like he thought it would, but gently clicked shut. He was still observing his blade, that at the right angle sparkled in the sunlight prettily. His teeth clenched as he glared at it.

He glared at it until he felt himself close his eyes tightly, his face scrunching in anger. A shaky breath escaped his lips and he held his face in bitter frustration.


	37. Chapter 37

"Shizu-kun~!" Mimiko grinned. Said blonde twitched in irritation at the nickname. It was way too close to 'Shizu-chan' for his liking. Besides, how hard was it to simply say Shizuo instead?

The duration of a week had past since he last saw Reika. Something twisted in his chest when he remembered her face. Her shocked face when she realized there was another woman. He hadn't seen the flea either. Those two were probably together then - he thought grimly.

Picturing the flea with his arms wrapped around Reika and kissing her feverishly caused him to walk towards a vending machine and recklessly toss it three blocks down the street. He was panting angrily, ignoring Mimiko as she placed a hand on his forearm carefully.

"S-Shizu-kun.." She mumbled, trying to soothe him. It didn't work. It only pissed him off more.

She had currently asked him to bring her out on a date. Not really sure what to expect, he had brought her to Russian Sushi. It was inexplicably awkward for him. Reika had never demanded a date from him. She never expected anything from him. She also didn't talk every second. And she didn't give him contained horrified glances when he lost control.

He sighed in aggravation. Why the hell was he still with this woman if she annoyed the hell out of him? She almost reminded him of the flea. Any minute he was going to loose control again if she kept yapping.

Hearing her nag him about throwing street furniture was really grating on his ears. Damn. Did she have an off button? He was slowly loosing it. His fingers were reaching another vending machine to hurl when he caught a glimpse of wavy brown hair.

Reika?

False alarm. The woman with the similar hair turned and he discovered it was a woman in her 50s. He almost cringed, though stopped when he realized something. He wasn't mad anymore. He looked to his side to see Mimiko had paused to assess him. He sighed, long and deep. Without another word, he stalked off in another direction.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Home." He grumbled. They hadn't even reached the front door of Russian Sushi before his ears started ringing. He just needed to go home and have a cigarette.

When he reached the low-rise building, he glanced at her door. Only when a gust of wind chilled him did he realize he was staring at it.

Should he knock? Just to see how she was doing?

His throat felt dry. No he shouldn't. He should just get on with his life, quick and easy. He cursed when he couldn't find the will to move. He wanted to see her, that part was true, yet what would he do if Izaya answered? What would he say to her? He'd look like an idiot. No doubt. Yet, a small part of him wanted to see her one last time. He knew he wasn't obligated, but he wanted to explain to her that he was going to break up with that noisy woman. They should at least be on friendly terms, right?

He inwardly groaned when his fist pounded on the door. It was just a burst of a trice when he quickly decided that he was going to see her.

He waited.

No answer.

Biting his tongue, he knocked again.

Still no answer.

He knew he should have just left, but he knocked again and waited. Impatience started to nibbled at his resolve slowly. Before he could stop himself, he jiggled the knob and was surprised to find it open. Gulping almost nervously, he pushed the door open gently.

His heart dropped.

"Oi." He called, as if to make sure that it was just an illusion. Quietly, he stepped into the small apartment. Not bothering to take off his shoes or close the door, he walked in. He looked around the living room. Empty. He looked to the kitchen. Empty. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he check her room. Empty. No furniture, no Reika.

He felt something prickling his sight when he re-entered the living room. Everything was cleaned. The room smelt of fresh paint. He looked around and he found that the walls were in fact coated in a fresh layer of paint. The color was a warm peach that flared his nostrils in the strong scent. He looked down to see a new carpet installed. In was a snow white, and he smile for a moment. Surely she did not move. Maybe she just had the place renovated? Can she even afford that? His question was answered when a voice had cleared their throat. Blinking, Shizuo looked over to see a short, stubby man. A pleasant face under a short scruff of gray hair and a kind smile on his chapped lips.

"Hello," He greeted. "May I help you?"

"Where's Reika?" He asked in a flat voice.

"Reika?" The man repeated in confusion. "Ah, may you be speaking of the former tenant that lived here?"

"She still lives here." Shizuo narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid that's wrong." The man smiled good-naturedly. "I so happen to be the new tenant. My name is Takashi Jirou." He introduced, that calm smile never wavering.


	38. Chapter 38

Mimiko sighed deeply, her expression dropping into a frown as she watched her 'supposed' boyfriend stalk off. For a boyfriend, he wasn't exactly loving- she noted. She would wear her best outfits, and he wouldn't even notice unless she pointed out to him. She rubbed her forehead gingerly, as if she had gotten a headache from the whole ordeal. Shizuo Heiwajima was a very fine man, though he was incredibly distant. His mind always seemed somewhere else, unless it's focused on someone that pissed him off. She couldn't even have a proper conversation with the man! She had to admit, his immense strength definitely scared her. Why had that damn Orihara ask her to date one of the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro? She had a tenacity to stay _alive_. Quite ironically, she walked by the nearest vending machine, the same one he almost lifted into the air, and placed her crack change into the machine. A few seconds after she had picked her drink, nothing had rolled out. She narrowed her eyes at the machine disdainfully.

"Stupid machine." She muttered as she kicked it. Nothing came out. She growled and kick it again, her patience wearing thin. Out of pure frustration, she started to shake the machine, not caring if some people gave her odd glances every now and then.

"Here," Came a calm, though amused voice. A slightly sun-kissed fist gently slammed onto the center of the machine and surely enough, her soda can rolled out into the dispenser. Her pale face flushed in embarrassment as she reached down and snatched the can. She rose her face to meet the mysterious man's. He had a pleasant, though amused, smile on his face. His hair was buried under a gray beanie, and he had soft brown eyes that subtly reminded her of chocolate. Upon seeing her pretty face, his cheeks flushed a little.

"T-thank you," She stuttered. She mentally chided herself for the sudden nervousness. He was wearing a forest green coat that zipped up just below his square jawline. She offered him a kind smile and the color in his cheeks darkened. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little. "No problem at all." He said after a second. "These things just tend to do that."

Her smile widened a little and her eyes tilted upwards in a crease. "I-I'm Mimiko,"

"Kadota," He smiled.

At that, she felt her ears redden and her cheeks burn. "I-I gotta go!" She blurted out, running off in another direction.

Kadota stared at her retreating back in confusion. Two figures popped from behind him, both staring at the retreating woman then snapping their gazes back at their beanie-wearing friend.

"Dotachin, what took you so long?" Erika grinned up at him. He jolted in surprise at her voice, then looked at either side of him to see Walker and Erika staring expectantly. He sighed and muttered something under his breath before turning around and entering the nearby van.

* * *

Shizuo sat on his couch, a burning cigarette balanced between his lips. He had gone through a full pack within a couple hours and was finishing through half of his second already. They had yet to calm him down to a less destructive state. He didn't even have her number to call her, and that was because he thought he'd never have to - considering she lived right beside him. Her moving had never crossed his mind. He had always just thought she was always going to be _right_ _there_. She had probably left when he was working or out with Mimiko, because he hadn't seen a moving truck or _anything_ really that would indicate her leaving.

She didn't even say good-bye.

Was his existence so insignificant that she couldn't even bid him a proper good-bye? It was like she had just _disappeared_. He knew something was wrong, because usually he'd meet up with her when he was just going to work, though he didn't think it was _that_ bad.

The whole thing just pissed him off. The next time he saw her, she'd definitely get an ear-full. Wasn't it common courtesy to inform a friend that you were moving?

_Were_ they friends?

He hadn't spoken to her for nearly two weeks, and he hadn't seen her for one. She had picked that flea over him and he had gotten a girlfriend just to spite her. Yet he still had the audacity to say they were still friends? Clearly he held feelings for her beyond friendship, though he could admit that what they had was probably less than friendship. The theory was only confirmed when she so spontaneously decided to move to God knows where.

He scowled as a thought popped into his mind. What if she had moved in with that fucking flea?

He scratched his chest when he felt a hollow feeling there. The lump in his throat was so tight he grimaced when he swallowed the emotion down.

_Great -_He thought. Not only was he confused and pissed, he was jealous too.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a gentle knock resounded from his door. His scowl only deepened at that, but he still dragged himself out of his spot by the ash tray and made his way to the door. It was not common that he'd get visitors. He opened the door and raised an eyebrow at the person on the other side. It was not the kindest of reactions, but he _really_ didn't want to see her at the moment.

"How'd you get here?" He asked flatly.

She sighed, her blue eyes fluttering close for a moment. "That's not how you greet your girlfriend." She offered him a happy smile, but his frown deepened.

"You wanna come in or somethin'?" He moved aside and she quickly entered without a second thought. Mimiko toed off her flats and scurried over to his couch, ignoring the haunting smell of nicotine that harassed her nostrils. She heard the door shut, the shuffling of feet, and he plopped wordlessly onto the other side of the couch, a full cushion of space between them. She eyed the space before grinning and closing the distance, leaning against his firm body. She felt him tense and she looked up at him innocently. He took a drag from his cigarette before putting it out in his ash tray on the coffee table.

"We didn't finish our date." She smiled up at him.

"Hm." He grunted.

"So that's why I came here." She said quietly. When he didn't respond, she leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek. He went rigid, but he didn't blush or look down at her. He plucked another cigarette from the nearly empty pack and tucked it between his lips. Just as he reached for his lighter, a small hand snatched the cancer stick from his mouth. She tossed it aside, and just when he was about to ask what the _hell_ did she think she was doing, he felt soft lips against his. His eyes widened a fraction as he stared at her zoomed in face. Her hands grasped each side of his face as she demanded entrance into his mouth, her pink tongue gliding against his lower lip. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her shoulders and she was kept at bay, his grip on her firmly keeping her mouth a fair distance from his.

She was looking at him with wide eyes as he stared her her with a blank expression. "Why?" Her voice cracked.

He didn't say anything at first, but eventually a long sigh escaped his lips. "Sorry." He muttered.

She choked a sob as she stared teary eyed. "I wanna breakup." He finally said, his eyes finding his walls suddenly very interesting.

"Why don't you want me?" She asked in a strained voice. Every guy she had ever dated wanted her. What made this one so different? Was she not pretty enough?!

He didn't answer, keeping his gaze to the wall. Finally she stood up with a huff. "You know _what_?" She started angrily. "_I'm_ breaking up with _you_!"

Without another word, she stomped towards the door. He cringed when she slammed his door, though he eventually sighed - he couldn't figure out whether it was from relief or annoyance.


	39. Chapter 39

She couldn't help but pout childishly. It wasn't like she was attached to Shizuo, though it hurt her to think he didn't like her that way. Why had he agreed to be her boyfriend then? Especially when he didn't find her attractive. She had luck with men, though not the _right_ men, and the luck would usually run out by the next morning when she found herself alone in her bed. Short term relationships was what she was generally used to. Though this was a little different. Usually the men would get tired of her once they had gotten what they wanted, not be tired of her before they had even made-out. That look Shizuo had in his eyes was the same her previous boyfriend had when she had found out of the affair. The look that there was _another_ in his mind. Woman's instinct -she'd call it.

It was simple really, she had found a lacy red bra in his laundry basket that _did not_ belong to her. The next thing she knew, she had moved out and rented a new, _smaller_ apartment. She sighed at the memory. At least she had ran her keys through his nice Camaro that night as revenge. That showed him not to mess with the wrong girl. She had to admit though, she had a tenacity to become a little too clingy for her spouse's liking. That was what indicated the breakups, not that she cared anyhow. Men came and went in her busy life, another breakup didn't exactly phase her. In fact, it had only sparked her adrenaline to get exceedingly drunk as celebration that night. A free woman - was her motto.

With a shrug, she continued her way to her favorite bar. It was Friday in the late afternoon meaning only one thing. _Happy hour_.

* * *

He was getting anxious, and even more pissed than he'd usually end up within a day. He didn't have her number, he didn't know where the hell she was, and it fucking _bothered_ him. For some reason, he couldn't accept the fact that she had just disappeared from his life so suddenly. Without a second thought, he shot out of his seat on his couch, where he had lounged for most of the day in his sulking. He slipped on his shoes and placed his sunglasses onto his face. He yanked open his door, closing and locking it behind him before he stalked off.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," He muttered under his breath, ignoring the bewildered looks he received from strangers passing.

He wanted to kill something, that was quite obvious. Though it wasn't exactly a something much rather than it was a _someone_. And that _someone_ was a certain parasite.

* * *

Izaya sighed as he stared out his window blankly. That was all he seemed to be doing in the quiet solitude of his home nowadays. Do work, tease Namie, meet with clients and sometimes spin in his chair with a manic smirk that had his monotonous secretary question his sanity. Although, once Namie had left and he was finished work for the day, he was either staring out his window with boredom or he found himself in his own bed, staring at the popcorn ceiling with little to no interest.

She was finally gone.

Gone, probably with that brute now. It had been a week since he had last seen her face. It was engraved into his memory, no- _burned_ into his mind. The expressionless face she had given him when he had fed all her those twisted lies, when he had _threatened_ her. Some part of him found it utterly hilarious that he was still dueling over the petty matter. She had lost all use to him after he had broken up with her - he tells himself. He should've stopped right there. He should have never checked up on her the next day, that way he wouldn't be feeling this way.

_Stop_. He reminded himself. There he went again, feeling something for that pathetic girl. He didn't want to, especially when she didn't feel the same.

He questioned himself fervently. He had her right in his hand. He could have her again, and again, and _again,_ and she wouldn't have any objections to it. Then again, why had he wanted her in the first place? Why had he pushed her away? Why did he _care_ so much? It was nothing like him to care so much of another's feelings, unless he was analyzing them closely.

Why had he pushed her into the arms of that brute when he had worked so hard keep him away?!

He couldn't make sense of the whole thing. Which was odd, figuring that he was _Izaya Orihara_. He could make sense of anything, especially human emotions. He lived for it. He breathed and drank in the emotions of humans, it was the thing he loved most about them. It was what make them so interesting! So _unpredictable_! Human's driven by love do irrational things. Human's driven by jealousy do _insane_ things-

He paused.

He laughed when he realized something. He laughed hard and jovially. It was loud and strained his voice into cackling. After a full minute or two, he finally calmed down. For the first time in awhile, a genuine smile stretched across his lips, breaking his stone blank face from it's spell.

"How bittersweet," He commented quietly, his eyes focused on the outside world as his brain formed the image of her wide brown eyes and warm smile - an expression he hadn't seen for the longest of whiles, yet he could remember so vividly.

Sometimes he forgot that he, himself, was also born a human.

His serene mood was rudely interrupted as his eyes flickered down onto the road, where he caught a glimpse of messy blonde.

Not wanting the brute to set foot in his perfectly arranged apartment, he decided to grace him with his presence down at the lobby. It wasn't long until he was down at his lobby with a deranged smirk twisting his face, only pissing off the other more efficiently.

"Ara~?" He started. "Did Rei-chan dump you already?"

"Shut up flea!" He hissed. "You know where she is!"

This time, the informant blinked in confusion, though quickly masked the expression before the other could notice. "Ah, so she _did_ leave you?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Don't fucking play with me louse! You know damn well that she moved!"

The raven's eyes widened a little in surprise, his eyebrows raising higher than normal. He laughed a little, though it sounded a tad forced. "Don't you have her phone number?"

Shizuo only glared in response. Izaya took that as an affirmative and laughed harder. "Poor Shizu-chan~!" He smirked. "Don't you know where her home city is?"

Only silent anger was his response, causing Izaya to grin. "Do you even know _anything_ about her, other than her name?"

"Shut the fuck up!" He roared. "I don't stalk her, unlike you!"

"Stalk her?" He repeated, amusement lacing every word. "My, my Shizu-chan~! You're really _are_ brainless!" He chuckled. At the angry as well as confused look he earned, he decided to clarify with a reluctant sigh. "A majority of the information I've earned from Rei-chan was from her own lips." He said smugly. "How precious! It seems she trusts me with her own info more than you!"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FLEA!" The dam had broke, and now Izaya had lead them out of his building and into the streets where he happily dodged flying street furniture.

* * *

Mimiko was giggling to herself as she exited the bar, just taking notice that night was approaching quickly as the sky contrasted from a warm orange to a navy blue. She stumbled as she held the brick walls of random buildings for support. Very vaguely at the back of her mind, she noted how dangerous Ikebukuro could be when night approached. It did not help at all that she was seemingly drunk off her ass at the moment. She stumbled when a vending machine slammed in front of her, causing her hazy vision to land on the machine disdainfully.

"Fucking hate these things." She kicked it for extra effect, ignoring the familiar informant that dashed by her, following closely was her former boyfriend. "Pricks." She muttered in a slurred voice.

For God knows what reason, she decided on trying to step over it, only causing her cotton dress to ride up her legs in an indecent manner. Loosing her footing, she fell to the ground ungracefully. She hissed when she realized her knees and palms had been scraped under the rough cement. She yelped in surprise when she felt two strong arms hoist herself from the road. She relaxed a little when she felt those arms were incredibly gentle in nature. Looking back, she was only a little surprised to see familiar chocolate colored eyes examining her. She smiled when he muttered something about being more careful and that he would walk her home, of course she didn't pay much attention to it. Her drunken focus was purely on his eyes. His warm, serious eyes that caused her to think that maybe men weren't _all_ pigs.

"Hey Kadota~," She gave him a toothy grin which made him flush a little and sigh.

"Mimiko-san," He greeted formally, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

* * *

Izaya grinned a little as he eyed his cell phone, he had spent a majority of his night running from that brute until he had just lost him recently. He hesitated as his eyes focused on her number. What was he even going to _say_? What _could_ he say? He shook his head, he _never_ hesitated. He smirked when he got a better idea. Instead of calling her and indiscreetly asking her what the hell was she thinking, he could just give her a little _visit_. He had business with some clients back in Matsuyama he had been neglecting for a while anyway. Her parents home wouldn't be hard to find either-

He was an informant after all.

"Ne, Rei-chan, it's time for a visit~"

He pushed himself off the dark alley's wall gracefully, a deceitful smirk on his face as he continued home. He froze solid when he felt an immensely strong grip clasp crushingly onto his shoulder blade. He looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of who dared to sneak up on him so stealthily. His eyes widened a fraction when they bore into familiar angry mocha eyes. His hand instinctively snatched his switch blade. Though what the ex-bartender had said next was not what he was expecting, at all.

"I'm coming."


	40. Chapter 40

As soon as those words had left his lips, Izaya twitched. He _twitched. _His whole body had jerked in response, in both surprised and anger. If he didn't have proper control over his emotions and did not have a reputation for being unfeeling, he would have screamed 'WHAT!' very loudly. Though he only frowned in result and swatted the protozoan's hand off of his shoulder in silent disgust.

"_No_." He said simply. He would have added more, though at the moment he was definitely too shaken up.

Who the hell did he think he was?! - was his first thought. Did this brainless monster seriously think he would let _him_ of all the people in the world come along? She was _his_ _Reika_, and if he could prevent it from happening, she was not going to be swept off her feet by some other man -let alone Shizuo Heiwajima.

It was contradictory in a clear sense, he had pushed her away. He had no claim on her, and she'd definitely agree now that he has knowledge of her leaving. Most likely he was the very reason of her absence, which is exactly why _he_ was bringing her back, _not_ Shizuo. He would admit that his possessiveness was starting to sprout it's head again, and he would be damned if he let Shizuo of all the people in the world bring Reika back. Besides, he was the one who was clearly in control. He was the one with the information. Hell, this brute didn't even have her _phone number_! It shocked him as well as overjoyed him that he knew that Reika had not given her information willingly to another, despite her obvious fondness of the protozoan. That had to mean _something_ right?

.

_It was silent again. "What are you implying?" She narrowed her eyes._

_"Nothing, nothing." He looked down at her with a smile._

_"It doesn't matter though." She murmured. "**I'm not in love with him**. Besides, he has a girlfriend. My feelings doesn't matter."_

.

Perhaps she had told the truth? Then again, saying her feelings didn't matter was clearly a lie. She did have feelings for the brute, though he wasn't sure it was love or not. And even if her own feelings didn't matter to her or Shizuo, it definitely mattered to _him_. It was precisely that he did push her away, despite the sudden disgust of her feelings for the brute.

He felt his face suddenly grow hot and he pushed down the feeling of a blush.

Did he seriously just _think_ that?

He inwardly shook his head of his embarrassment. If he was going to go through with this, he'd had to get used to the sudden realization of his love for Reika.

Reika Sohma was certainly not the girl of his dreams. Quite the opposite if someone asked him. In fact, he had never imagined himself with _anyone_, merely because he could not confine his love for humanity to one and one only. Especially for a long period time, much less years. Though Reika, herself, had managed to form a different kind of love. A love that had made him want to offer all his suppressed feelings of affection to her and her alone. He would still love his humans. That _did not_ change, and it would be foolish to think that a simple girl could accomplish that. Although that was just it. She didn't try to accomplish anything with him. She did not try to change him or change herself to understand him. Ironically, she didn't understand him at all. She hadn't understood her use of him when they had dated and she hadn't understood when he had stumbled into her apartment after her claim of hatred. She didn't understand when he had asked her multiple times if she loved Shizuo, and she didn't understand the reason they had sex. She hasn't even comprehended _why_ he had kicked her out of his apartment.

Quite frankly, she didn't understand anything at all!

She was an _idiot_, and when he saw her at her own home, he was going to tell her that exactly!

Never had he have such a raw urge to grip her and shake her recklessly, and hoping maybe then she would have an inch of knowledge in her thick head!

For God's sake she was an idiot! How could she not even consider the thought that he was _in love_ with her?! He had fucking _sex_ with her! **_Sex_**! Shouldn't that have slapped some sense that maybe, just _maybe_ he had feelings for her?! God! That _idiot_!

He had difficulty calming this riling anger that could possibly rival Shizuo's own. He took a long breath of a sigh, trying in failure to block out the Reika induced thoughts swarming his mind.

"It wasn't a question, _Izaya-kun_." Did he mention he hated the suffix 'kun'? Because he did, especially when it came from _his_ mouth. Though, he wasn't going to mention it, or show it in his stone-cold expression. He didn't need that brute actually holding something over his head. "I'm going no matter what."

"With what information?" Izaya scoffed. No way. No how. _No fucking way_ was Shizuo going to see Reika!

"It doesn't have to be from you."

"Then from Reika? Last I heard, you did not have her number~" He could tell the brute was itching to throw a fit of rage. Good, that way he was going to forget about the whole matter.

The blonde grumbled something hatefully under his breath Izaya didn't care to listen to as he skipped merrily back home. He dodged the city trash can skillfully that was aimed at his head.

"OI! _I'm coming_!" He bellowed.

The raven waved his hand absentmindedly, not bothering to look back in the blonde's direction, he laughed. "Yes, yes, Shizu-chan~! Because you know how to get there~!" He sung sarcastically, a hint of sadistic glee in his voice.

**.x.**

Imagine his sudden rage and surprise when he saw the ex-bartender waiting outside his lobby. He had a simple, worn out duffel bag hooked into his fist behind his back, a burning cigarette balanced between his lips and a smug-looking scowl plastered onto his chiseled face.

Izaya was shocked and _angry_.

Mostly angry.

He frowned at the blonde, masking his obvious irritation. "Why hello Shizu-chan~, coming to see me?"

"Fuck no." The blonde retorted, not skipping a beat. "Let's go. Lead the way."

"Ah, how could you be so sure that I was going to see Rei-chan? I could have gone grocery shopping, you know."

Shizuo looked at him with a smirk. "I didn't." Izaya calmed the urge to rip out the others head in frustration. How dare he?! That- that _monster_?!

He twitched once again, subconsciously adjusting the satchel onto his shoulder. His glare intensified hatefully as he walked a fair distance beside to ex-bartender. He didn't trust the other walking in front and the other didn't trust him behind, the only option was to casually walk a fair ten feet away from each other.

**.xx.**

Izaya almost groaned when the other had succeeded in finding him after trying to loose him on the way to the train station. As soon as they had arrived, Izaya had so casually mentioned to the conductor that Shizuo had a gun in possession. That lead to the blonde being thoroughly strip-searched before the brute had enough, pulled his clothes on messily and entered the train, trying in vain of ignoring the informant's laughter. Eventually he managed to rip out a seat and whip it at the raven. He dodged, as usual, with a wild grin on his face. Witnessing the protozoan's strength and recognizing his face, fortunately the conductor did not kick him out and shakily advised that he calmed down. He reluctantly complied, taking a seat across the one he had thrown. Fortunately, Izaya had decided that he would take a seat in a completely different one, which was coincidentally in clear view of Shizuo. Izaya frowned at his luck when he found out all other booth's were occupied, meaning he couldn't seek off the train and catch another. It would be too easy, though now Shizuo's annoying eyes were trained on his form, watching his every move.

It was going to be an excruciatingly _long_ ride.

**.xxx.**

Izaya didn't fight his scowl this time. He was _pissed_.

He limped noticeably to the bus station, a smirking Shizuo in tow.

The first sex he had since a week was with a middle aged man named Satoya.

As soon as they had fled the train, and stepped onto Matsuyama grounds, the blonde had muttered to the _same conductor_ that Izaya had drugs. And lot's of it. The raven looked back in question as a swarm of security had ambushed him to a secluded room and had also strip-searched him. It didn't make any sense at all! He had _already_ rode the train dammit! Unfortunately, the brute had pushed himself out before they searched his _lower regions _and frankly, Izaya did not have half the strength. Save for the details, Izaya was in a certain type of pain he had never experienced before, and he never planned to experience it ever again. Never. _EVER_.

It hurt to even stand straight. How the hell was he going to face Reika slightly doubled over and in _pain_?!

An image of a chibi Reika caring over a sickly Izaya and a gloomy Shizuo growing mushrooms in a random corner popped into his mind. He grinned despite the sharp pain down his spine. Snapping into reality, he sighed. It must have been the nonexistent drugs in his system to force such childish thoughts. He shook his head before the city bus finally parked in front of him and the brainless brute.

He scowled at the mere glance of his nemesis and climbed onto the bus. The blonde seemed to do the same, his face scrunching up in anger. They were both extremely unhappy having to tag along with each other. Who would have thought, two of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro were riding on a bus. The _same_ bus.

The thought of it was simply impossible, especially if the word peaceful was thrown into the sentence. It was just _wrong_. And it was, it really, _really_ was. It wasn't exactly peaceful, considering the events that had happened so far. Despite everything, Izaya needed to be alive to get to Reika and Shizuo needed him alive to get to Reika. Of course there was the option of getting rid of Shizuo, which the raven has already considered, though the barbarian was extremely determined. A trait that made the informant hate him even more. Although there seemed to be a silent agreement between the two.

_Get to Reika first, kill each other later._

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

She actually _did_ it.

She ran home with her tail pulled between her her legs and into the open arms of her father. She was definitely a Daddy's girl, seeing as she had inherited his calm, shy spirited nature. They were both quiet angers, while her mother was the more spontaneous of the bunch. She was the _embarrassing_ parent. The kind that reminisced over Reika's years as a toddler to her friends and past boyfriends. She was the one that fond over her in public. The one that had the tenacity to straighten out Reika's wrinkled clothing despite the fact she was already over 20, _also_ in public. Her father was more down to earth. The one that smiled at her mother's antics and when she wasn't looking, gave Reika a sympathetic look that said he'd make it up to her later on. He was the gentle kind of parent, though their was times when his strictness would resurface if things got too out of hand that didn't have _anyone_ question his authority. He was an officer of the law, after all. A small town officer, but still a policeman.

So when Reika had shown up at her parent's door, nearly midnight with two heavy suitcases in tow, her father only hugged her tightly and told her it was alright. It was her mother that immediately freaked out, bombarding her daughter with unnecessary questions. After a quick glance at her husband's stern face, she reluctantly dropped the subject and ushered the freezing girl into the warmth of their home. Since then, the girl had practically locked herself in her old room, sinking into a gloomy sulk. It created a dark aura around her as she blared loud, ear-penetrating, music into her headphones.

She'd lay on the worn out mattress she hadn't laid on for a full year since she had left home, staring at the ceiling as she played song after song into her ears. It was something she had always done when she was partially depressed from failure. To be more specific, it was something she had always done after being dumped by a boy, or getting rejected by a school crush. It had happened after her first hand-made chocolates were refused bluntly by a high school senior on Valentines day -when she was in middle school-, and it had happened when she was given the overrated line of 'it's not you, it's me' by her very first boyfriend -during second year in high school-. It was just something she did, which blare music into her ears by either her headphones or stereo at full volume until she could forget their faces and block out their rejections. It also helped to stuff in her face a little with junk food. This usually occurred for a full week before she could return to her normal eating patterns and rub away the red puffiness in her eyes from all the reckless crying. Though this time, she did not cry for a week. She just stared.

She refused.

She _refused_ to cry for either of them. Especially _Izaya_. He did not deserve her tears! Not in the least bit!

She also guessed this was out of her maturity as a new adult. She wasn't as sensitive and hormonal as she was as a teenager. She was an adult. Besides, it would only arise suspicion in her parents if she were come out of her room all puffy-eyed and depressed. Her father would be absolutely _disappointed_ in her if they figured out she had ran home because of a _guy_, and not because of her _nurse_ _job_.

That was also the thing. She had lied.

She lied about becoming a nurse.

Her parents had no idea she had been working her ass off at a grocery clerk job.

They would be devastated. Not to mention _pissed_.

The only logical explanation to keep that from happening was to naturally lie. It wasn't hurting anyone. It _was_, after all, her own future. And she was an adult -besides the fact she had ran home to her mommy and daddy.

Reika sighed as she continued to stare at her ceiling, a famous Lana Del Rey song blasting her ears. After the second part of the chorus, she stopped it -now finding it a bit annoying after listening to it 10 times in a row. She stopped her iPod and placed it gently onto her bed. She yawned tiredly and, not bothering to change out of her old pajamas -which coincidentally had colorful music notes scattered over the light blue pants and long sleeved pajamas top-, ventured her way out of her room and down the stairs. It was mid afternoon and a week had past by, meaning she was hungry but finally swimming out of her mild depression. She had, after all, promised her mother that she would find a job by the end of the God forsaken month, and she was willing to keep that promise. That way, she'd be able to afford her own apartment and avoid her mothers pesters about _how_ she had lost her job as a nurse. The downfall was that then she wouldn't see her father as often.

She sighed and walked right in the kitchen.

"Reika!" Her mother's gasp snapped her out of her lazy daze. "_What_ are you wearing?! It is 4 in the afternoon and you're still wearing pajamas?!"

"Ah, leave her be Dori." Came her father's chide. "She's obviously had a hard week after loosing her job." A pinch of guilt mildly flooded her stomach, but the urge of hunger was much greater.

"And I would like to know _why_! She's not telling us anything!" Her mother pouted. Both her father and Reika sighed simultaneously and rubbed their temples, ignoring the woman.

Her father was a broad-shouldered, muscular man. He had a small, barely noticeable beer-belly, and stubble along his square-jawline. His eyes seemed to always be upturned in a calm smile, and his lips always twitching up in a welcoming grin. He was a friendly man that half of the town knew. Though his patience was not something to be toyed with.

Her mother was a fire-cracker with a naturally tan complexion. She was foreign, a Latina from Nicaragua to be exact, and had moved to Japan years ago. Nearly 27 years ago to be correct. Reika had inherited her looks, especially the wide brown eyes that neared the color caramel and wavy hair. Though her mother had always dyed it a dark brown that bordered black, causing her light eyes to stand out. She was an average sized woman with wide hips. She seemed to almost live for details, which sometimes really annoyed both husband and daughter -though her excuse was always that they'd thank her in the future. That had yet to happen.

"Lunch is in the microwave," Her father said absentmindedly. Reika nodded in response and changed direction to the microwave. It was at the corner of the counter. She looked back to see her father perched on a chair in the dining room, sipping warm coffee quietly as he read a book. When she looked around, she saw her mother ready to vacuum the carpeted hallway in clear view. She unwind the cord wrapped around the handle of the vacuum before plugging it into the wall's outlet. She tapped her foot onto the button, starting up the noisy machine. Reika shrugged before setting the microwave to two minutes, warming up her food. After about that time, it beeped and she snatched her food from the box. She happily fished a fork from the drawer and strutted to where her father sat. There the sound of the vacuum was only slightly drowned out as Reika dug into the tonkatsu. Her father sent her an amused smile as she wolfed down the food before subtly turning to his book. By the time she was nearly done, the annoying sound of the vaccum died and her mother made a sound of surprise.

The door bell rang.


	41. Chapter 41

Reika's mother opened the door after taking a glance through the peak-hole. She raised her eyebrows at the two incredibly handsome men at the foot of the door. One with piercing mahogany eyes that strangely bordered the color red at a certain angle, and another with rebellious messy golden locks that screamed delinquent. Specifically, the taller blonde male stood a good 10 feet away from the door with an anxious, though angered look on his face. The red-eyed male smiled charmingly at her, clearing his throat politely.

"Does Reika Sohma reside here?" His voice was smooth and charismatic, his words almost sounding rehearsed.

She gave him a mirroring smile and tried not to swoon over his devilish good looks. The other male perked up at her daughter's name, a brow raised. It was just then she took notice of the burning cigarette between his lips. She fought the urge to cringe at the sight of a cigarette. She absolutely _hated_ smoking. Of course her husband did it and she tried in vain to coax him to quit, though he would always relapse a week later. That man! Seriously did he have no consideration of his own health?!

"Currently." She nodded, her small smile never faltering. "Do you have some sort of business with her?"

The young man's face seemed to have lit up, though he suppressed greatly she still caught the glint of emotion flicker in his gaze. The blonde behind him seemed to have relaxed, as though his composure had been stiffened the entire time. Dorita blinked a couple of times. "Are you friend's of hers?" Impossible. She had met almost every single one of Reika's friends here in Matsuyama! Ah, perhaps they were colleagues from Ikebukuro? Her expression tugged into one of confusion. Why were her work friends all the way here?

The raven haired male smiled reassuringly. "I guess one would call it that." He chuckled at a joke she did not get. "Is she home?"

"Yes," She smiled. "Are you two from Ikebukuro?" At both of their nods, she opened the door a little wider. "Come in, come in! Any friend's of Rei-Rei's is welcome! She's eating at the moment, but I'm sure she'd be happy to greet you."

The raven haired male did not skip a beat, nodding and stepping through the home, idly assessing the place. The blonde one tossed his cigarette before completely destroying it under his shoe. He looked up at the woman and gave her a curt nod before entering as well.

"Reika!" Her mother immediately yelled. Both males seemed a little taken aback from the sudden personality change. "Get your butt over here, you have guests!"

"Guests?" Came her quiet, confused mumbled. "What're you talkin-" She cut herself off when she arrived by the door way. Her eyebrows rose until they disappeared behind messy bangs. She had crumbs at the corner of her mouth and her pj's looked as if she had just gotten out of bed despite it was near evening.

"_WHAT THE HELL_?!" She screamed, pointing a finger at Izaya before directing it at Shizuo, only to point back at Izaya again. "WHAT? IZAYA? S-SHIZUO?! _HUH_?!"

"What's going on?" Her father entered the scene casually. He blinked a couple times before looking back at his flustered daughter. He was about an inch shorter than Shizuo, though he seemed to tower over both males in spirit. His soft expression twisted in confusion before contorting into something akin to blank. He placed a hand over Reika's shoulder, inwardly telling her to calm down. She tensed before reluctantly dropping her shoulders a bit. Her expression was still absolute shock.

"_What_ are you guys doing here?!" She finally asked, her voice in a high squeak that had Izaya chuckling a little.

Shizuo stayed quiet, letting the flea handle the explanation first before clearing his throat. "Why Rei-chan~! We're here to take you home!"

"Home?" Her father echoed. "Young man, she _is_ home."

"A past home might I add." Izaya said casually. Reika tensed before looking down at herself.

"I-I-I" She spluttered. "'m gonna go c-change!" She squeaked, rather in a hurry to flee the scene. She felt their eyes on her back as she spun on her heel and scurried upstairs where her room awaited.

Her father sighed before moving aside. "Well, come in. You're friends of Reika, am I correct?"

Shizuo nodded and Izaya's unnervingly polite smile widened a little more.

* * *

She was freaking out.

No. That was an understatement.

She was having a mental break down.

What the hell were _Shizuo Heiwajima_ and _Izaya Orihara_ doing in her home?! Well her parent's home, but that was besides the point. Still-

What the hell?!

What?

Why?!

Huh?!

She didn't know what to do. She had scurried up the stairs like a scared mouse, as if a hungry cat was nipping at her heels. She held her head, pacing around her room with an anxious expression plastered. It faded from anxious to confused to anxious again.

What the _hell_?

She plopped onto her bed and her knee started shaking in anticipation. She was chewing on her bottom lip and sweat started to trickle down from her forehead.

How did they even manage to get here without destroying anything?!

"Shit." She muttered. Are they going to destroy her parents home?! Oh shit! What about her parents?! What are they going to think?!

Quickly, she threw on the most decent clothing she could find. Which was a black tank-top, a grey baggy sweater and dark jeans. She gathered her bed-head hair into a bun and wiped the crumbs off of her face.

Why did she choose to look like shit on this particular day?!

She sprayed perfume in front of her before walking through it, hoping to rid her natural smell off of her.

Dammit. Dammit. _Dammit_!

Why now?! How did they even find her?!

She groaned and rubbed her temples. She was definitely going to get a headache by the end of the day. No -scratch that- a _migraine_. She was already starting to sweat through her undershirt. She sprayed more perfume.

"Okay." She said to herself. "It's going to be okay." She reassured herself. "It's going to be alright. I just need to get them out. _Peacefully_."

She took a deep breath and puffed out her chest. It was going to be okay!

She sank to her knees and let out a defeated moan. No. It wasn't going to be okay._ At all_.

Still, she reluctantly picked herself up and opened her door. She slipped out and started to drag her feet downstairs.

As soon as she had witnessed what was going on in the living room, she nearly fell down the stairs from pure surprise.

"What are you doing!" She screeched. Panic invaded her features as she stared at the scene. Immediately, she jumped the rest of the steps and ran in front of the television where a video of her 5-year-old self was splashing water in a bathtub. _Naked_.

Izaya seemed utterly engrossed in the video, as well as her mother -who was giggling and commenting on how cute Reika used to look. Her father was sighing as he sat at the end of the couch with Shizuo, who was quiet as his eyes were glued to the television in interest. Izaya and her mother were perched onto the other couch that was positioned at a 90 degree angle from the first. As soon as Reika had jumped in the middle, covering the screen with her body and wide eyes, everyone snapped their attention to her.

"Dad!" She yelped, a stern look in her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," He smiled. "I can't control her." He jabbed a thumb in her mother's direction as said woman had a playfully pout on her lips. She stood from her seat and walked in front of her daughter. Instantly, her fingers found her cheeks and pinched each side of her face, lightly stretching it.

"Aw! My little Rei-Rei is so cute! My little baby!"

"M-mom!" She groaned in light pain as her bony fingers fled from her face. Her face burned in embarrassment as both Shizuo's and Izaya's eyes glistened in amusement.

"Dori, leave her be." Her father sighed. Her mother pouted once more before sitting back down a foot or away from Izaya, forcing Reika to sit near the grinning informant.

"U-um." Reika stuttered. "Do you have any errands I can run?" She needed air.

Her mother blinked. "You've been depressed all week and _now_ you want to do something?!" She asked incredulously.

"Depressed all week?" Shizuo's voice finally came through. Reika tensed, though it didn't go unnoticed by anyone but her mother.

"Yes!" Mother sighed dramatically. "Every time she's depressed, she locks herself in her room for an entire week and the only thing she listens to is music! Not even her mother!" She pointed her mild glare to her daughter who sank uncomfortably in her seat guiltily. She continued. "It was something she had always done when she was a teenager, but now she's 22 and still doing it! You see, she lost her job as a nurse-"

"C-CAN I RUN THOSE ERRANDS NOW?!" Her outburst startled everyone in the room, causing the majority to jolt in their seat. "P-please." She muttered, feeling her ears and cheeks redden. Her father stared at her for a minute before pulling out a paper from his pocket and snatching a pen from the coffee table. He was scribbling something for another minute before holding out his hand with the nearly crumbled piece of paper.

"Here." He smiled. "It's a lot, do you want me to come with you?"

"It's fine-"

"I'll go with her." Came the gruff protest that belonged to the only blonde that sat near her father. Her father's smile widened for a moment before nodding. Beside her mother, a dark, menacing aura emitted, catching everyone by surprise. The raw killing intent nearly suffocated everyone in the room, causing Reika to spare a nervous glance towards a certain informant. He was smiling, his eyes curving upwards, though she could clearly see the corner of his mouth twitching and his shoulder's squared in stiffness.

"I-Izaya?" She stuttered out, without thinking.

"I'll come as well~!" No one questioned him, except for Shizuo who furrowed his eyebrows.

"She already has me coming flea. She doesn't need anyone else!"

"Ah, but someone has to make sure you're not going to kill her, am I right?" He chuckled and her parent's both raised their eyebrows.

And there it was. The extremely thin string of agreement had snapped.


	42. Chapter 42

"_What did you say_?" His voice was a low growl, his bangs sweeping over his eyes as he tensed.

"Oh no." Reika mumbled, causing her mother to glance her way.

The charming front was gone now, replaced with sick satisfaction as a smirk stretched across his smooth face. "Ah, Shizu-chan, what's the matter? I'm sure you're not so stupid as to not hear what I had said. Then again, I may be wrong~!"

"You _fucking_ FLEA!" He bellowed, his face scrunched up in anger. Before anyone could blink, the blonde had shot up and gripped the couch Reika's father was sitting in. It didn't matter though, all he could see was red. All he felt was pent up rage. He held the furniture over his head, not taking any consideration of the fact that Reika's father was still seated upon the soft cushions. Izaya was looking at him casually and he flicked out his switch blade. He looked to be observing it idly with that unnerving smile still present.

That seemed to anger the latter even more and he shifted the couch in a pre-launch position. Reika's breathing hitched as she shot out of her seat as well.

"Wait!" She gasped as she cut the distance between the ex-bartender and her. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, burying her nose into his chest. He stiffened, his gaze dropping to the top of her head. The air around everyone seemed to tighten in confusion as Izaya stared at her. He stared as she lifted her nervous gaze to Shizuo's. Heat started to shamelessly fill the blonde's face as his blood rushed into his cheeks, tinting them into a light red as he stared at the girl clinging to him. "P-please calm down, Shizuo." She finally said, her voice faltering a little as she looked for some sort of reassurance in his eyes.

"And please let me down in the process." Her father's voice chimed in, not as helpful as he thought it would be. Reika's eyes snapped to her father's blank face before letting the blonde go. Shizuo grunted and carefully set the furniture down, along with Reika's father. He rubbed the back of his neck, a little sheepishly, his eyes landing onto the hardwood floor before glancing to her eyes. "Sorry." He muttered quietly, where only her ears could hear. She smiled at him, her eyes softening in understanding. "It's alright." His eyes met hers and they stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other before a smile started to tug at the corner of his lips. His hand reached out, as if he was going to ruffle her hair like he usually did, but something stopped him. Something pricked his cheek in a pinch of pain he could only familiarize as a blade running against his skin. He blinked, raising his fingers to brush against his cheek only to feel something wet and warm. He didn't need to glance at it to know it was blood.

"You're bleeding!" Reika exclaimed, her eyes too slow to realize it was a blade that had cut his cheek. He didn't looked at her as he stared at the frowning informant. He felt adrenaline pump into his veins as anger boiled his blood once again.

"Ne," Izaya smirked. "What do you think you're doing?" Of course he was referring to his hand almost ruffling Reika's hair. "She is mine, after all. Meaning I would rather not have your _dirty_ hands on her."

"_You fucking_-"

"That is _enough_!" Came Reika's father's bellow. "Both of you sit."

"Eh?" (Shizuo)

"..?" (Izaya)

"_Sit!_" The two adult's sat down, surprisingly on the same couch Shizuo tried to throw. The wrath of an angry father was not one to be messed with. Reika blinked and this time her mother sighed, rubbing her temples. He pointed his stern, angry glare towards his daughter. "You sit down too." She gulped and plopped between Izaya and Shizuo.

"Now." Her father's voice sounded a little less angry now. "_What_ on earth is going on?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Well_?" His voice was hard again, causing Reika to flinch a little. He tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed against his chest.

"W-well, they don't really like each other that much." Reika gestured to the informant and bodyguard quietly.

"I had figured as much as soon as you had went upstairs. I want to know why you two are really here. And why you haven't told your mother and I the truth."

"T-truth?" She repeated, her eyes widening.

"Rei-Rei, I am not stupid." He snorted. "You didn't loose you job as a nurse, did you. I know when my own child is lying to me."

She sunk into her seat, a look of pure guilt on her face, ignoring both Izaya's and Shizuo's glances. "Now I want to know why you two are here. The real reason, please."

"Ah, my apologizes, Sohma-san." Izaya smirked, though Reika felt that he wasn't sorry at all. "I am merely reclaiming what is mine."

"Boy you better not be referring to my daughter." He barked. Reika couldn't help a smirk impishly twitch at her lips.

"Little girl, stop smirking. If anything, you're in more trouble than _him_." She sunk her shoulders in defeat. "Now," Her father sighed. "I have a feeling the reason you're here is because of these two. So, I would like to here this reason, if you will."

Reika blinked, feeling her face redden. "I-I don't think that's a great idea."

"It's a great idea if you're in my house." He retorted. "Now what happened?"

Reika sank in her seat, averting her eyes from his gaze. "I-" She gulped. "I was never a nurse."

"What?" Her mother gasped. "Then what the heck were you doing all the way in Ikebukuro?!"

"I-" She bit her lip. "I..um was working at a grocery store.."

"_WHAT_!" She yelled, causing all three males in the room to cringe at her loud voice.

"Dori." Her father said sternly. "Save it." She looked like she was going to protest before huffing loudly and crossing her arms childishly. He turned back to his daughter. "Go on."

"I didn't really have a reason to leave." She mumbled. "I just sort of _panicked_."

"You panicked because of boys." He clarified bluntly. She flinched at his wording before sighing deeply.

"In a way.." She mumbled so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

"And _these_ are _those_ boys?" He asked a little more softly.

She nodded dumbly, her eyes glued to the floor. She heard him sigh. A deep, long, depressing sigh that made the guilt on her shoulders increase. She spared a glance at him, he was rubbing his temples gently.

"Reika," He started. "You're an _adult_ now."

"I know." She muttered.

"You cannot keep running back home every time something goes wrong."

"I know."

"No, you don't." He said, a gruff snap to his voice. "You are 22 years old, not 16 anymore. You need to learn how to deal with your own problems, not lock yourself up in your room for an entire week. I cannot be your support anymore."

She looked up at him with glazed over eyes. He sighed once again. "By midnight, I want you out of my house."

"What!" Her mother protested. "Kenshin, isn't that a little _extreme_?!"

He didn't answer, only looking into Reika's shocked eyes. "You understand, don't you?"

She stared at her father, surprise still evident in her features. Finally she nodded, a tiny smile on her face. "I understand."

"I'll pay for your train ticket." He said softly. "I trust you to handle everything else, right?" She nodded somberly.

* * *

Late night had finally rolled around much quicker than Reika would've liked, and Izaya and Shizuo were by her side at the train station. It was going to be a _long_ ride, she could already tell. The tension between both men was so thick. They were sending each other death glares and making snarky comments for what seemed like every ten seconds. Reika was had already found a strand of gray hair poking out of her head from stress! She eventually took notice of how Izaya would limp every now and then, though when she asked, he seemed very moody and reluctant to answer. Also, every time she asked, Shizuo would start snickering. She had to breakup ten fights between the two _on the way_ to the train station! Finally as they stood in front of the train, ten more minutes until it left, she stared at her parents. Her mother was trying to push down her tears as she blubbered and ranted about how soon she was leaving. Her father tried in vain to pull the blabbering woman off of his daughter, who was nearly suffocating from the 'love'. Of course she had amended her goodbyes to the arch nemesis who awkwardly stood by. What surprised everyone was that she pulled Izaya into a tight bear hug, which of course had the informant receiving jealous daggers from Reika's father. Note that it was also awkward.

Finally Kenshin had patted Shizuo on the shoulder and smiled. "I trust you to take care of her?" He muttered and the blonde nodded only once.

It almost seemed as if Shizuo was favored by her father, and Izaya by her mother. Which was also awkward because they didn't try to hide their preferences. _At all._

Eventually, 5 more minutes until the train left, her father pulled his daughter into a tight hug. Reika laughed a little when as she hugged back, tears springing to her eyes, though they didn't escape and they weren't unhappy. After about a full minute, he finally pulled away with a solemn look in his eyes.

"I want you to call me every week." He said, as if it was an order.

"Okay." She grinned.

"And I want you to visit every holiday."

"Okay."

"And I want you to come by on your mother's and I's anniversary."

"..Okay." She seemed a little confused at that, but agreed anyhow.

"And I want you to be _happy_." He said warmly, finally a sincere smile gracing his lips.

"O-okay." She stuttered, feeling those tears in her eyes starting to reach the brim. "I'll try."

He kissed her forehead and she grinned again. He lightly pushed her into the train as the signal resounded that they were about to leave.

"Rei-Rei!" Her father yelped, a smirk on his lips. By now the door started to close automatically, both Izaya and Shizuo were already inside, waiting for her to finish up.

"And I want to know who you pick!"

The door closed and the train started moving.


	43. Chapter 43

_"And I want to know who you pick!"_

The door closed and the train started moving.

Reika's jaw had nearly dropped to the floor and she almost stumbled back in surprise, but caught herself in the momentum of it all. Her face burned, her ears on fire, and a hand cupping her agape mouth -which had yet to close from the shock.

"_Gah_!" She spluttered, obviously embarrassed. Geez! She knew her father could be excruciatingly blunt at times- b-but _this_?! Her face wouldn't cool down as she stared at the moving scenery, the train driving back to Ikebukuro.

What the hell did he mean?! Well, quite obviously he meant Shizuo and Izaya - but _why_?

T-they were just friends!

Not even! It was her _ex_ and her _neighbor_! Former neighbor much less!

The nerve of her dad! How could he just blurt that out so casually? Did he suspect something was going on between the three?

Well, _nothing_ was going on! At least, not anymore. She still couldn't decipher their motives on actually coming to Matsuyama. They had wanted her to come back, but _why_? She had made her decision, and so had they! Wasn't it common courtesy that one respects another's privacy? She never pried with Izaya, nor Shizuo! Why didn't they just move on, like she was so close to doing? _Why_! What the hell was wrong with them? _Especially_ Izaya?

Hot, seething anger started to fill her veins as she remembered her last encounter with the informant. How dare he! Who did he think he was! Didn't he have an ounce of respect?! That _ass_!

How dare he even refer her as his- like she was his _possession_? An object? She was not a toy! She was a human being with _feelings_ and _thoughts_!

And Shizuo! What was with him too?! Didn't he have a girlfriend? Why did he come all the way here?

She _was_ going to be okay, back with her father and mother, where everything was simple and easy. Where nothing serious screwed with her emotions.

She hadn't realized she was crying, her body shaking with frustration and confusion as she glared hard at the floor.

How dare they ruin it? How _dare_ _they_!

She sniffled as she drug her sweater's sleeve across her eyes. Alas, they tears wouldn't stop, and she had only succeeded in dampening her sweater. "How dare they." She whispered to herself.

_Why?! _She thought. _Why, why, why!_

She felt like a child crying over this, and she did realize she had to really grow up. It was what her father wanted, so then she would be able to handle herself when properly in the future. It was the very reason he had kicked her out. But _dammit_! She was _mad_! She wanted something to go her way for once -_once_- and those jerks had to screw it up! So instead of handling it like an adult and staying calm, she was on the verge of throwing a fit. Though, she was in a public place, and had consideration of her appearance, so instead she stood by the entrance and let tiny sobs rack through her body as she shook like a leaf. She did it because she felt like that was the only thing she could really control at the moment, and it was also a great stress-reliever -considering all the emotions she had bottled up during the long week. Fortunately, everyone had left to there seats, including Izaya and Shizuo, so no one had the opportunity to witness her childish sobbing-

"Tsk," Came a sigh. "How'd I know you'd be crying."

"G-go away." She whispered through sniffles.

The voice chuckled. "Ah, Reika, you cannot get rid of me that easily."

"_Go away._" She spat at him, not giving that bastard the satisfaction of seeing her messy tears and snot. Not to mention her embarrassment.

"Geez," She heard another sigh escaping his mouth. Before she knew it, she was spun around to get a glimpse of red tinted eyes before something blocked her view. She recognized it as a tissue effectively cleaning her face of sticky snot and tears. "You're a real messy crier, you know?" He teased playfully. She couldn't fight her harsh, angry glare when she slapped his hand away from her face, as if it stung of poison. For a moment, his face was blank, as if he expected this sooner.

"Aren't you going to _laugh_?" She hissed, scornfully. A muscle didn't even twitch in his face. Somehow, that angered her even more. "I _hate_ _you_."

"You're angry," He shrugged, proceeding to wipe her tears from her bloodshot eyes. Her hand shot out, clutching his wrist in what one would call a painfully tight grip- at least by a normal child's standards. "Don't you touch me!" She almost screeched. "Don't _ever_ touch me!"

The movements were so quick, she was surprise she didn't get whiplash from it. He had twisted the arm in her grip, spinning her around so her back was facing him before his surprisingly strong arms clasped around her. When she realized he wasn't going to hurt her, she struggled in his grip. "Let me _go_!" She hissed, making sure no one other than him would witness this embarrassing situation. Especially Shizuo. His shallow breathing was against her neck as he held her tightly to his body. Her face started to flush a bright red as she squirmed under his arms. In response, his arms only flexed, trapping her tightly. The wisps of his soft fringe brushed against her cheek, his lips and warm breath against her neck. Eventually, she stopped her struggling, though she was still tense in his arms.

"Why do you do this to me?" She whimpered helplessly, feeling the burning sensation starting to blotch her sight with fresh waterworks.

He didn't answer, but he wanted to. Although he was fairly certain if he did, he'd know she wouldn't believe him therefore he unintentionally settled for silence -no matter how unnerving it may be.

When she was confident he wasn't going to answer, her heard her stuffy sigh, shaky and uncertain. "We.. we should get to our seats.."

His hold around her slackened until his arms fell limply by his sides. They stood there for a full minute, her back still facing him, until she ran a shaking hand through her hair and turned around. Her gaze to the floor as she walked away to the booths -where passengers occupied. Izaya stood where he was until he didn't hear her footsteps any longer, his eyes glued to where she was just standing seconds ago.

For once, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Reika sighed when she caught a glance of herself in a pocket mirror, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her face an unattractive red and her hair slightly disheveled from running her fingers through it. Now she just felt ridiculously stupid and awkward for crying like that. She should have considered the possibility that someone could have seen her. Though why did it have to be Izaya? Why was it _always_ Izaya? Whether it was her demise or happiness, he had somehow found a way to become a part of it, if not pulling the strings behind it. She scowled when she continued to walk down the aisle, looking for the kinder one of the destructive duo. She remembered Shizuo saying once that Izaya knew she was in that van when he had flipped it over. Not to mention all the happy times in their sickeningly sweet relationship were all painfully fake. _An act_. And for what? Because the asshole wanted a few reactions out of her? Did everything he do always had to have an intention behind it? He probably had a good laugh after the breakup, but why did he keep following her?

That was the question; why did he always come back? And why did she always let him?

Shizuo never sent all these complicated signals to her. Heck, he had even been straightforward with his feelings! He directly told her that he liked her, and that he was not like Izaya. Which she wholeheartedly believed. Shizuo Heiwajima was nothing like Izaya. Sure, he was pretty rough around the edges, but he was surprisingly calm and levelheaded. In fact, she was pretty certain _she_ was the one sending all the mixed signals. She was the one who played with his emotions -something she never intentionally wished to do. She had to make it up to him. She had to repent and apologize for her actions -something she was sure she'd never get from Izaya.

Logically, the choice had already been made. She knew what she wanted. Or rather, _who_ she wanted in her life. Maybe as a friend, maybe as a lover? She didn't know. That was definitely his call. Though she did know the answer to her father's question. It was a smarter decision. Something an adult would want. _Should_ want. In the long run, she was positive that she would be happy, as well as content with her decision. 100% certain.

When she caught a glimpse of messy blonde hair, she let a grin stretch her face -no matter how strained it was from the crying. Yes, it was most definitely the crying.

Her pace picked up until she was at the back of the train, facing an unsuspecting Shizuo.

"S-Shizuo," She said breathlessly. His eyes snapped to hers, and she felt the weight of her decision on her shoulders. Her heart was thumping hard against her rib cage, threatening to jump out of her throat, though she swallowed the feeling of nervousness as quickly as it had came. "Shizuo," She said again, her nerves jerking in her circulatory system. He blinked a couple of times in confusion before tilting his head. "Reika?-" Whatever he wanted to say, it was abruptly cut off when her hands gathered his face, and she slammed her lips to his.

Shizuo let a small gasp interrupt the feeling of lips against lips. His eyes, hidden behind tinted sunglasses, bore holes into her tightly shut lids, her face the very definition of concentration. He didn't move for a second, her actions too sudden as well as impulsive for his mind to wrap around. Eventually, he grabbed her waist and pulled her smaller body against his (causing her to straddle him in his seat), a small growl of approval threatening to escape his throat as he kissed her feverishly. Dominating his mouth over hers, he decided to ignore the espy of a fur-trimmed coat in the distance for once.


	44. Chapter 44

Reika finally pulled away, her face beet red when she realized she was straddling him -_in public._ His cheeks were brushed over with an attractive scarlet, his eyes never leaving hers. She glanced around, tensing when she noticed some of the train's occupants were either glancing their way, or just staring. She made haste to remove herself from him, but the grip on her hips persisted. She gulped and stayed there, knowing full well she could not wriggle out of his firm grasp.

"Reika," He spoke softly. He relaxed when he didn't see that utterly familiar fur-trim coat anymore. He eyes searched hers, looking for the answers of her out-of-character and impulsive action. This wasn't like her, therefore, something was amiss. Something wasn't right. Hearing her name, she snapped her gaze to his, her entire face a deep shade of red. "What's wrong?"

She seemed a little surprised at that question, though as soon as it came, it was replaced with a hollow glint in her caramel colored eyes. "N-nothing's wrong.."

"Reika," He spoke a little firmly. "You just randomly kissed me, and the look on your face tells me otherwise."

"Nothing's wrong." Her voice had a certain edge to it. Like a warning to not cross the boundaries. "I just.. I like you." She rested her forehead onto his shoulder, dismissing the curious and flustered glances sent their way. "I like you." She repeated softly. "And I missed you."

He let out sigh, letting whatever was bothering her pass for now. Realizing what she had just said, his cheeks warmed up and he got a funny tickle in his abdomen. He wrapped his arms around the girl in his lap and pecked his lips to her forehead. He never knew she could be so forward with this. In a way, it only heightened his suspicions that something _was_ wrong. Still, as she cuddled into him, he smiled a little.

"Then be mine."

* * *

The train ride went smoothly. Too smoothly to be right. There was zero sign of Izaya. Whatever he was doing, it was not on the train. It was like he vanished, though that didn't bother him at all. His spirits were too high at the moment to recognize the capriciousness of the situation. Even as the train stopped at Ikebukuro, he didn't notice or pick up any trace of the flea. Reika was rolling both of her luggage's to the information desk. When he asked what she was doing, she replied that she was going to rent a room at a motel for the time being. Slightly irritated at the thought, without warning the ex-bartender hefted both luggage's over his shoulders and walked out from the train station. Surprised and perplexed, she scurried after him, shooting questions at him of what he was doing with her stuff. He merely said she'd be staying with him until she could afford to rent out an apartment. With a long sigh and a few protests, she reluctantly agreed, not too happy she'd be imposing on him.

As they walked home, the blonde finally dug up the nerve to ask. "So, why did you tell your parents you were a nurse?"

She bit her lip, trailing after him. "I was."

"Eh?" He blinked. "I never knew that.."

"Well, I studied back at Matsuyama College for two years to become a nurse. I came to Ikebukuro to pursue that career as well as find a place in the city, but I wasn't as great with actually being a nurse than _studying_ to be.. I sort of got fired."

"Really? Why?" He asked curiously. She gulped a continued before sighing. "I was really clumsy. I somehow always managed to drop the most fragile things, and I'd always get nervous with intimidating patients - which makes me a really bad people-person."

He chuckled lightly. "I can see that happening."

She pouted a little. "Well, after that, I got really discouraged and just worked at a grocery store, paying off my tuition there. I guess I got comfortable there for awhile."

"I see." He nodded. "Would you ever try again?"

"Hm?" She tilted her head. "I guess so. I was young starting off, and a nervous-wreck. I think I'm starting to improve though, so I don't mind."

"We're here." She looked up, and in fact, they were back at the low-rise apartment. She sighed a little when she saw her old complex have a peak of warm light seeping out of the curtains. Someone already lived there. Shizuo saw where her gaze landed and shook his head. "Wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave."

"..Yeah." She mumbled.

"Where'd all your furniture go?" He asked, it finally clicked in his head that she did not have anything other than her luggage's.

"Oh," She blinked. "They're in the city's storage. I was planning to send a truck to get them all when I found a stable apartment in Matsuyama." She muttered.

"Ah," He nodded. They silently ventured up the cement steps, and as they came across Shizuo's door, said man placed the baggage down and fished out his keys. He jammed the metal in the lock, twisting it before pushing it open. "How long do you think you'll be staying?"_Not that I want you to leave_.

"Huh?" She blinked. "Well, I'd have to find a job. Maybe my old one.." She muttered to herself. "Then I'd have to find an apartment.." She looked to be counting her fingers. "Hm.. I'd say about 2 to 3 weeks? Is that fine with you?"

He nodded and turned to ruffle her hair. She let his fingers run through her hair, messing it up and letting random strands stick out. Caught in the short moment, his fingers slipped from her hair to gently caress her face at his doorway. His calloused thumb brushed against the soft skin of her smooth cheek. His thumb skinned her bottom lip, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her again. "..What happened with your girlfriend?" Her voice snapped him out of him. He blinked, his mocha orbs settling on her eyes. "Broke up with her."

"Why?" She asked quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't it obvious?" He asked. "I'm not too interested in dating girls I don't like."

"But she was pretty." She protested weakly.

"That doesn't matter to me." He deadpanned gruffly.

"Then what made you jump to the opportunity?" He suddenly felt on the spot, but couldn't help but retort rather snidely.

"What made you jump to the opportunity to sleep with the flea?"

Silence.

He could hear the steady thumping of her heart as she idly chewed on her bottom lip. She cast her eyes somewhere off to the side as she tensed.

"...S-sorry-"

"No," He interrupted. "No sorry's, or excuses, or running away anymore." He didn't realize his voice had a snap to it that made her flinch. "I want to know if you still want that damn flea. Right here. Right now."

"S-Shizuo-" She stopped herself upon seeing his painfully blank face. "..I chose you, didn't I?" She pointedly ignored the direct question.

"That doesn't mean shit if you still want him." He snapped harshly. "Do you still want to be with him?"

"N-no." She muttered. "I don't."

"Do you still love him?"

_Love him?_

"I haven't considered the thought since we broke up." It was the truth. She didn't consider the thought of her having genuine feelings for the informant. It was overwhelming to think about. Who'd love a bastard like him? She wasn't an idiot!

..That much of an idiot.

"Considered," He echoed, solemnly. Suddenly he moved aside and rolled the luggage's inside. Reika timidly followed in, fully aware of the awkward silence and drawl on the matter. The lights were flicked on, and she was reminded of the comfortable warmth of Shizuo's home.

"I'll take the couch?" She tried to lighten up the mood as well as trail away from the subject.

"No." He said, his voice flat and gruff. "You take my bed. I'll take the couch."

"A-are you sure?" She stuttered. "I'm already imposing as it is."

"You're taking the bed." There was a finality to his voice, as if there was no room for arguments. She sighed lightly, recognizing his stubborn nature.

"If your uncomfortable, I'll take the couch tomorrow night." She smiled. He grunted and she didn't know if that was a rejection or an affirmative on the offer. Perhaps a maybe?

"Reika," He said suddenly, startling out of her thoughts.

When did he get so close?

Feeling that familiar flutter of butterflies in her abdomen, her face burned in embarrassment. Something flipped in her body when his eyes landed on her. There was a certain.. tenderness in them. Completely different from the rampaging man she knew. Then she knew. It was a look that _she'd_ only receive from the strongest man. A look that solely belonged to her, and she felt slight pride in it. The doubts in her mind of the decision she made had vanished, and was replaced with a comforting warmth that swelled her being.

"I don't want to force you into a relationship." He spoke, his voice matched his eyes. Soft and tender. "So I want you to consider it." He paused for a moment. Hesitation. "I won't hold anything against you. But, if you pick the flea, I can't be around you."

Her heart sank.


	45. Chapter 45

Her heart sank.

It dropped into a bottomless pit, or at least, that's what it felt like. She felt frozen to the spot when he had said that, yet forced herself to nod in understanding, even if her pained eyes gave herself away.

A life without Shizuo?

She had known him for a full year and more, it was hard to imagine a time when she couldn't smile and wave a friendly hello to her former neighbor. It was like the time she lived before she's known the blonde was a blank space. That's right -her world had been dulled to black and white blurs before she saw him. He added a little color. So did Izaya. Together they had managed to easily spray-paint her life with colors.

She sighed as she slumped into the park bench. She decided to take a break from job searching. The wooden seat stiff and hard against her bottom. She was currently at the city park, idly watching life play out casually. Gang members, children, teenagers- all oblivious and in their own world, just as she to them. She remembered sitting here once before she had known anything. Before she had to think about such heartfelt and complex matters.

It was the day she met Izaya and had became more acquainted with Shizuo.

She grinned at the memory. She was in her own world then. Life in Ikebukuro was appreciated and interesting.

She laughed a little. She remembered seeing Celty for the first time, suspiciously chasing a random girl. Before she was Celty, she was just the Headless rider to her. She had left from work after and had also seen Shizuo, grumbling to himself with a pen stabbed through his hand and thigh. He was just her neighbor to her then. That's when she saw him.

.

_"Something smells like shit." He growled out harshly._

_Reika blinked, sniffing her red sweater briefly. It wasn't her._

_"Shizu-chan~" A smooth voice called out._

.

He was extremely odd to her. Handsome. Polite. But _weird_, painfully so.

Then again, she wasn't much for first impressions. The first time she had met Shizuo, it was also extremely awkward. He seemed in a bad mood already, and his key was stuck in his lock. It didn't exactly end well for the door. Reika had been just walking in, groceries tucked under her arm, her first week of being a nurse taking it's toll on her body. With a stressed face, she glanced at the angry blonde, then at the door that had been ripped off it's hinges.

.

_"Yeah," She muttered with a tired smile. "I really hate doors too."_

_"..?" He looked over at her, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. _

_Smiling brightly at him, she unlocked her door, not taking notice of the way the color in his cheeks flared a bright red in embarrassment._

.

Reika sighed. After that day, she had always made an effort to smile and greet him a friendly hello. He seemed distant, when he wasn't angry of course. He was also quiet. Then again, so was she, though it was more of a shy type of silence. That didn't stop her from wanting to know him a little more.

Her expression crestfallen, she was reminded of her thoughts.

A life without Shizuo Heiwaijima?

It didn't sit well with her. It made her uncomfortable, not to mention sad.

It made her sad. Opposite to the feeling she got when she was with him.

Then there was what he wanted her to think about. Was she in love with Izaya?

She slumped further in her seat.

"What a disturbing expression your making." A soprano, sugary voice said casually.

Jolting in surprise, Reika looked around for the source of the rude comment. Her eyes naturally snapped to the end of the bench, opposite to her. "H-huh?"

It was that woman. The one that had been dating Shizuo.

.

_"I'd appreciate if you do not ogle my boyfriend."_

.

Feeling her eyes narrow, she pushed the feeling of hostility down her throat. That woman infuriated her. Knowing her blonde had broken up with her made her feel better although.

"That expression your making, it's _annoying_." She bit out, clarifying herself. Apparently this woman didn't like her as well. "If you have something on your mind, take it somewhere else."

"_Excuse_ me?" She was appalled. Who did she think she was! "Last time I checked, you do not own this park." She was definitely not in the right mood to be bothered, especially by _her_.

"If you're not going to leave," She sighed, annoyed. "I'll have no choice."

"W-what?" She blinked. What was she going on about?

"Now I have to listen to your petty problems." She sighed again, a little dramatically.

What.

Reika stared at her as if she was an idiot. Hell! She probably was! ".._Huh?_"

"I have to take the responsibility now." She nodded to herself, her blue eyes glistening.

Was she trying to be nice?

"Miss," Reika said. "I thank you for your concern-"

"Oh, I'm not concerned." She interrupted dryly. A tick mark throbbed on the younger woman's forehead. The nameless brunette went on. "Why would I be concerned about the woman who stole my last man?"

"Eh?" Now she was angry _and_ confused.

Blue eyes snapped to caramel. "I'm not an idiot, little girl." _Little girl?_ "I saw the way he looked at you."

She blinked again. "What're you-"

"Don't interrupt." She snapped. "That's not of my concern anymore, little girl. I'm over it."

"My name's Reika." She rubbed her temple. This woman was confusing.

"Mimiko," She nodded. "Anyway, I have ears and time, please do not waste it."

_Eh_.

Reika blankly stared at the woman. She was pretty as usual- her clothes feminine, her makeup done well, though her chin was tilted to upwards and her arms were crossed over her busty chest. She had an air of superiority about her.

A tsundere, Reika thought jokingly.

So, she _was_ trying to be nice. Keyword; _trying_. Still, she appreciated the effort, no matter how small it was. With a sigh, she suppressed the urge to face-palm. Would it help to talk about it? Perhaps this Mimiko had some helpful advice?

It was worth a shot.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

If she was in an anime, she would have sweat-dropped and comically fell.

"What!"

"You know, the name Reika means delicate flower, but your anything but delicate. Quite brutal really." Mimiko shrugged. "You're really naive too. Not to mention indecisive. Those are possibly the worst traits in women!" The brunette scowled. "What's your Zodiac sign?"

She ignored the question, glaring fiercely at the other. "What do you mean I'm an idiot?"

"You're possibly in love with the both of them." She muttered to herself. "Though, you have to figure out which type."

"T-type?" She blinked.

"Type," She nodded. "There are three types."

Reika tilted her head, a silent gesture for her to go on. Mimiko smiled a little at that. "Type one! Puppy love. This usually ends after two months or so." She grinned at the younger girl's curious eyes. "Type two! Like-love. This lasts for about a year or two." Reika nodded and Mimiko seemed to sober up a little. "Type three! Love-love. ..This lasts a _lifetime_." Something fluttered in her abdomen hearing those words.

"A lifetime?" She repeated. At the brunette's nod, a picture of Reika's parents emerged into her mind.

"Or forever, if your lucky." She smiled.

"What's it like?" Reika asked, timidly. Mimiko gave her a tiny smile. "I don't know. I've never been in it. But-" She stopped herself, shaking her head. "I think someone will help me with that little problem." Before she could ask what was that about, the older woman sighed.

"You have to figure that out on your own." She said sternly. "No one knows that answer other than you." She paused for a moment. "You can't make either of them wait too long." She grinned at her. "Then again, you could. It'll be easier to know the answer."

"Easier?"

"Because one of them will wait forever."

"..."

"Anyway." Mimiko dusted herself as she abruptly stood up. "You're a woman. You don't _need_ a man. Just live the way you want to. Men are pigs anyhow." A small part of Reika wanted to argue. Her father was certainly not a pig!

Mimiko looked back at her, her face blank. "You need to let loose. C'mon."

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

Mimiko nodded, a grin that resembled a Cheshire cat. "My treat, little girl. I want to introduce you to a little haven called _Happy hour_."

* * *

"Fuck love!

"Yeah! I feel you!"

"A pain in my _assssssssss_!" Reika howled, her face tinted in a light red from the alcohol. Mimiko, in the same state, cheered after her, a tall glass of Bourbon in her hand, the ice clinking loudly against the hard glass.

"Screw Shizuo! And Izaya!" Mimiko laughed. She raised her glass to Reika's bottle of Smirnoff, and they toasted, cackling laughter causing the bartender to sigh.

"Ladies please," The bartender tried to reason. "Love is not bad."

"No, _love_ is not bad" Reika agreed. "Men are!" She finished.

"That is why I _love_ you!" Mimiko giggled.

"You know what." The younger said suddenly. "Starting from now on, I'm a lesbian."

"I would be too, but I love penis too much." Mimiko nodded to herself. The bartender sighed again, his cheeks tinting at their vulgarity.

"..Me too." Reika sighed. "Maybe I'll just be a cat lady."

"Ladies!" The bartender scolded.

"Heh heh," Reika started laughed suddenly. "You say my name means delicate flower, but your name sounds like a stripper."

"Hey!" Mimiko scowled angrily. "It's not like I chose it, brat." The drunken female was unfazed as she giggled hysterically at her own joke, doubling over on her stool. Eventually the older of the two rolled her eyes and took another swing of her drink. "Whatever." She grumbled.

Something buzzed in her pocket, thankful for a distraction from Reika's awful joke, Mimiko fished out her cell. She flipped it open and gingerly pressed it against her ear. "Hello~." She heard a sigh from the other end. "You're not drunk again, are you?"

"Pft. Nope." She popped the 'p'. "Why would I be?"

"I'm not going to answer that." He muttered. "..Do you need a ride home again?"

"Hm.." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you do, what do I get in return?"

"A ride home." He answered a little dully, though there was a pinch of amusement.

"Aren't you going to buy me dinner at least." She answered in a flat tone, inspecting her nails. There was a pregnant pause, and she somehow knew he was flustered and blushing. "I am a lady you know." She added. After another pause, she burst out laughing, causing Reika to glance over at her.

"M-Mimiko!" There was a light scold to his voice. He already knew there was a distinct difference between sober Mimiko and drunk Mimiko. They're polar opposites.

"Awe," She cooed. "You're so _cute_, Kadota~" He sighed, deciding to ignore her flirtatious nature. "We'll be there in 30 minutes.."

"Kay-kay." She chirped, "We're at Freeflow Ranch." Before he could utter a quick good-bye, she hung up. She turned to Reika, who ordered a Scotch on the rocks. She dipped the cup to her lips, downing it in one go. Mimiko sighed. This girl was crazier than her. She watched as she almost fell over sitting down.

She was hammered.

Leaving her to walk on her own was out of the option. She'd probably pass out in an alleyway, and some sicko would probably find her. Shizuo would probably kill her if he ever figured out she had the option to bring her safely home and didn't. It wasn't like she particularly liked her, and not to mention she just became acquainted with the younger woman.

"I better get good Karma from this." Plus it was her fault she got her drunk anyway. She turned to the bartender and pulled out a few bills. She bid him a good-bye and wrapped around Reika. The latter had no hesitation on leaning her full body weight against her. The duo stumbled a little and swayed, sure, Reika was completely wasted, but that didn't dismiss the fact that Mimiko was no less drunk. She could just handle her liquor a little better.

"You know," She started to the younger girl. It wasn't like she'd remember the conversation later on anyhow. "Izaya told me to date Shizu-kun? Ha, yeah. I didn't understand it at first, but I think I know why now. He wanted you for himself. From all that fucked up shit you told me he did, it seems like he did it for a reason. Maybe he just wanted to keep you?" She was rambling now. "Seriously. Such a plain girl had managed to get both the most dangerous people's attention, yet I can barely keep a guy for more than a month. Not only that, but they both like you for your personality." She scowled. "You're kind of boring though, and flat. Don't know why they don't go for someone a little more bubbly. But hey, you prove to be a great drinking buddy."

Reika leaned her head against the other's shoulder. "Y.. you're a bitch.. you know.." Her voice slurred. Her breathing was irregular, slow and uneven.

Mimiko would've have been more snark to her comment, but the effects of the alcohol dulled her angry feelings. Before she could answer, the other tried to giggle, but proved difficult against her slow breaths. "Maybe that's why he left you." She muttered. Now _that_ made her angry.

"What did you say?" She growled out.

"But," She smiled sleepily up at the other, her voice turning whispery and quiet. "Maybe...if you showed your .. true colors, he ..would've stayed." Hearing that, Mimiko snapped her softening glare to her. She saw the haziness in the others eyes and snorted a laugh. "You're drunk off of your ass." Her eyes closed and she suddenly went limp against the older female. Her breathing, if possible, coming out even more slow. A breath every 10 seconds.

"Hey, wake up." She cooed out. It was common sense not to let a wasted person sleep. She didn't budge.

"Oi, wakey wakey." She said a little more sternly. She felt her get a little heavy and struggled to hold her up. She was lightly tapping her face with her palm, slight panic in her voice. "Hey! Reika, wake up!"

She didn't.


	46. Chapter 46

She was panicking. She wouldn't wake up, even after she shook her and slapped her- she wouldn't budge. Mimiko let out a shaky sigh and snatched her phone. Her mind fuzzy and vision blotchy, she tried to dial 911. The symptoms she was showing was of alcohol poisoning. She sat Reika against the brick wall of the bar, jolting to re-position her every time she slouched or fell. She was crouching near her, her eyes trying to focus on the small device.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She grumbled under her breath as she witnessed the discoloration in Reika's sun-kissed face. She was growing pale and light tremors were entering her body. Just as she was about to dial the number, a voice stopped her.

"Mimiko!" She didn't even notice when a van parked near the sidewalk in front of her. She was too worried that her friend was dying.

Wait.

Her _friend_?

She shook her head from the random thought, her distressed face snapping in the direction of where she heard the voice. Kadota's eyes widened slightly upon seeing Mimiko's alarmed expression.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asked. The vaguely familiar face of Erika popped behind him curiously.

Acting on impulse, the older woman wrapped an arm around Reika's waist, hoisting her up. Her limp body was flush against hers, her head lolling to the brunette's bony shoulder. "C-can you drive us to the hospital?" She asked hurriedly. "She passed out and I think she has alcohol poisoning."

Immediately alert of the situation, the doors to the van pushed open and Mimiko rushed to climb in, Reika still slung over her shoulder. Upon seeing the unconscious female, the driver, which Mimiko had only met once, Saburo slammed his foot on the gas, not even waiting for Walker to properly close the door. His expression darkened to a sadist glint as he floored it. Reika swayed and rolled every time Saburo cut a short corner, as did Erika, Walker and Mimiko. Kadota was surprisingly sitting still in the passenger seat, his arms crossed firmly against his chest, a stoic face plastered. Mimiko yelped as she tried to hold Reika still, also falling victim the the curt short cuts.

"_Gah_!" She screeched, tumbling over and almost knocking into Walker. "Geez! Be a little careful here!" The driver, as expected, ignored as he continued his insane speed. Before they knew it, they arrived at the hospital, surprisingly in one piece. Kadota quickly pushed open the door and helped Mimiko out. Before she could protest, he skillfully scooped the unconscious passenger, saluting a quick 'I'll be back' to his friends. Mimiko glared at the floor, slight envy that Reika was in Kadota's strong arms.

"C'mon." He muttered, motioning with his head to hurry up. The older woman nodded, only a tad reluctant. They hurried to the hospital, and as nurses caught glimpse of the unconscious Reika, they held no hesitation in ushering them in. Before she could blink, the younger female was strapped down to a stretcher and wheeled into a room where they didn't allow either Mimiko or Kadota. Seeing as they did what they could, Mimiko sighed and rubbed her temples, already feeling the early symptoms of an upcoming migraine.

"Dammit," She whimpered, intoxication still evident in her body as she leaned against a white, solid wall. "It's all my fault."

She heard a sigh. "No it's not." His voice startled her, as if she had forgotten he was even there.

"How can you say that?" She grumbled. "I should have seen it coming. She was drinking too much and I-"

"Mimiko," His voice was stern, though not cold. "It's not your fault. You didn't know her tolerance intake, and you did the best you could."

She was quiet for a moment, her eyelids droopy and threatening to shut. "I'm tired." She said suddenly. "Take me home please."

She heard his sigh once again, though it had a different meaning. "Sure, sure." He sent her a smile she couldn't see, figuring her gaze was still glued to the floor. A firm muscled and strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, steadying her pace and preventing her from stumbling as they walked out. She willingly leaned into his strong body, her slick forehead leaning against his shoulder.

"You smell nice." She mumbled, her voice in a light slur. His face flushed a little and he shook his head, a tiny smile twitching at his lips.

"You're drunk."

* * *

She awoke to endless vomiting. Her stomach upset and churning at the activated charcoal she forcibly consumed. She groaned, which proved as a relief prior to that nasty taste of her own vomit dancing at the back of her throat. A nurse, paid to help her in this situation, scooped and gathered her hair in a high-pony, apologizing when she tugged a little to hard. She rubbed a gloved hand soothingly against her back as the patient emptied her stomach into a bucket. Tears stung at the back of her eyes as she heaved over the deep bucket, the burning pain unbearable against her esophagus.

She hadn't thrown up in years, seeing as she was aware of what upset her stomach, and the disgusting and screaming feeling of it was repulsive. She hated throwing up. It always hurt her throat and left a bad taste in her mouth for an entire day no matter how much she brushed her teeth repeatedly. It was gross. And the feeling only reminded her that disliked upsetting her body.

Eventually, and thankfully, it stopped, and she was left dry heaving over the almost overflowing bucket. She sighed a shuddering breath and felt awful.

"I'm never drinking again." She muttered begrudgingly, her throat scratchy and rough from the excessive barfing.

A light sigh resounded behind her, and she realized it was the kind nurse that helped her. The fragile looking blond smile encouragingly as she plucked the heavy bucket off of the hospital bed she was sitting on.

"That would be a wise decision, Miss."

* * *

She was discharged after about an hour. Given medicine for the stomach and recommendation on what to consume for the next few days, Reika walked out of the hospital woozy and scowling. She felt horrible. Not to mention the pounding headache threatening to destroy her brain. Not that there was much to spare, she thought she killed most of her brain cells poisoning it with alcohol. Never again will she be subjected to the horrendous _Happy Hour_. She had a hospital bracelet wrapped around her wrist that she was far too tired to rip off at the moment as she dragged her feet back to Shizuo's apartment. She had to thank Mimiko of bringing her to the hospital before she could choke on her own vomit or die from alcohol poisoning. Apparently her tolerance was extremely low, it would explain how she could get wasted from two simple beers, much less two bottles of vodka, a glass of scotch, and a fruity martini. Compared to what Mimiko could consume, which was double or even triple the effort, she felt like pouting. Then again, she couldn't control her body.

She didn't even realize the hour was boarding 1 in the morning and she slouched home. Well, _Shizuo's_ home.

Ultimately, she finally made it back, and she tiredly knocked on the door.

God she felt like shit.

Not hearing an answer, she knocked again, her expression dropping a little. At the moment, she could remember any of the day's events except for waking up to excessive puking. Ew.

Finally the door whipped open, and she was suddenly staring into the clothed chest of Shizuo Heiwajima. She blinked and looked up at him. He was frowning, tiredness lacing his chiseled features. He moved aside and thankfully let her in. Only when the door clicked and locked softly behind her, did she finally hear his voice. Toeing off her shoes, she yawned. Right at the moment, she felt like crawling in a hole and dying.

"Where've you been?" He asked. She didn't look at him at first, too embarrassed and tired to go over the days events.

"Out." She answered vaguely.

"Reika, it's 1 in the morning." His tone could easily be compared to sand paper. Obviously he was not in the mood for half-ass answers. "You couldn't have been job hunting that long."

"Hm." She murmured. She was _really_ tired. Before she could react properly, his large and calloused hand found her wrist, his fingers curling around the appendage. It was the one with the hospital tag. It was silent for a moment, and his voice seemed to be a hoard of emotions confined into one flat tone. "What the hell happened?"

"Stuff." She mumbled lightly. Man was she tired.

A low growl bubbled in his throat, and she could tell that she was pissing him off.

Ah, that's right. She remembered that friendly nurse telling her some of the alcohol had slipped into her bloodstream, though the vast majority was absorbed by the medicine charcoal. Did that mean she was still drunk? Hm. What a question.

All she knew the answer at the moment was that she wanted to sleep. And she really, _really_ wanted a cuddle buddy.

"Reika," His voice had a warning to it. She bit her lip and turned around, finally facing him. She reached her other hand and grasped the one he was holding onto. She smiled up at him and tugged. Though irritated, he couldn't help the confusion break his stern mask. She tugged a little again, taking a step back. He took a step forward, his gaze not once breaking the intense eye contact.

In the end, she managed to pull him to his room. Finally there, she closed the door behind them and started to strip. Her clothing smelt of vomit, and she did not like it one bit.

"R-Reika!" His voice startled her. It was surprised and flustered. She looked back at him curiously. Usually she would be extremely meek in these types of situations, never this brash, though she wasn't concerned about that in the moment. Maybe in the morning it would hit her that she had just willingly stripped in front of Shizuo and she'd be blushing like a mad person. For now, she'll ignore the consequences and live in her dazed and lightheaded lalaland. It must have been the alcohol in her bloodstream.

Stripped down to nothing but her undergarments and bra, she slipped under the covers, ignoring Shizuo's flabbergasted stare. She smiled up at him and patted the spot beside her. Blinking, his face the color of a ripe tomato, he glanced at the spot, then at her. He cleared his throat, shaking his head rapidly. "I'll see you in the morning." He turned to the door, with the intention of walking out. "Shizuo!" Her voice stopped him. He glanced back to see her pouting, patting the space beside her. "_Please_." What has gotten into her?!

"I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"That's not what I'm asking you to do." She interrupted briefly. "Lay beside me, not with me."

Realization dawning on him, he paused before shaking his head. "I wouldn't be able to control myself."

She sighed lightly before a wide, bright smile stretched across her face. "I trust you."

His teeth clenched, his jaw tightening and the blush on his cheeks spread to his neck. That funny, though not unwanted, feeling in his abdomen ignited again and he found himself holding his own face to cover his obviously scarlet flesh from her view.

"Dammit." He muttered harshly under his breath. Wasn't he just pissed off a minute ago?!

He'll demand the answers he wanted in the morning.

"Please-"

"_Fine_." He interrupted sharply. But he wasn't going to be happy about it!

She had a victorious smile on her face that initiated that funny feeling in him again. It was a difficult task to hold up that frustrated expression as he slipped under the covers. As soon as he was settled, he was rewarded with her instantly throwing an arm around him and burying her face into the curve of his neck.

He was praying to God she wouldn't notice his sudden problem if she inched any closer.


	47. Chapter 47

The soft tweet of chirping birds was what roused her from her slumber. If she hadn't lifted her heavy eyelids, she wouldn't have guessed what precisely had engulfed her in such comforting heat. She was dazed for a moment, staring directly at the popcorn ceiling before a shift and light groan caused her to pull her gaze away. She found herself tangled in the solace of firm, warm limps. More specifically, she seemed to be lying her head in something stiffer than her pillow but warmer than anything else she had ever laid on. She tried to move her head, but her nose brushed against skin. Skin that was not of her own. She blinked a few times and realized she was curled up to something. Or rather, _someone_. She pulled her eyes to the culprit and blanched when caught sight of messy blonde.

"S-Shizuo?" She whimpered, her voice hoarse from sleep.

He stirred a little and the arms that were wrapped around her tightened, almost, dare she say, protectively. She couldn't help but smile when she realized there was soft snores escaping his slightly open mouth, and a string of saliva threatening to flee the very corner of his mouth. She reached her hand up, with the intention of wiping it away with her pajamas sleeve but stopped when she had comprehended the obvious problem.

No sleeve. Better yet, no shirt.

Scratch that, no pants either!

"_GAH_!" She yelped, attempting to push herself off of the sleeping man and wrap the kicked away blanket around her near-nudity. At least she had her bra and underwear to hide her crumbling dignity. As she thrashed and tried in vain to cut the contact from the man, the arms that were tightly around her fastened. Finally she heard a growl and snapped her eyes to Shizuo's once peaceful face. He had a scowl and his eyes fluttered open. Obviously he was not a happy riser. Trying, and failing, to wriggle out of his clutching arms, her knee brushed heavily against something stiff. A harden bulge that furnace heat between two clothed limps. That didn't surprise her- no, the sound that emitted from the toughest man was what _shocked_ her.

"_Ah_," Came a soft groan that bordered the definition of a _moan_.

"Eep." She squeaked. She had never felt so much blood gather to her face in one moment, not to mention the surprise that plastered her expression. Not only that, but her knee didn't move from the spot.

Finally, his eyes landed to hers, and there was something she couldn't identify lingering in mocha orbs. His arms didn't loosen their hold and Reika stared at him, inwardly begging her knee to move from that spot. Suddenly his face was getting closer, but no, she wasn't moving, he was. His breath, the hovering smell of nicotine and something fresh, wafted her face, his eyes never breaking their intense contact. The tips of their noses brushed and tickled her skin. So close, _so close_ until-

He pulled away.

She was left staring at the spot he occupied just a minute ago. All she remembered was the shifting in limps and the dip and creak of the bed until she was left staring at the empty spot in front of her.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'll take a shower first."

She heard the light tapping of feet against hardwood floor and the eventual click of the door.

She let out the gulp of breath she didn't know she had been holding and let her shoulders slump unhappily. Before she could internally question what the hell had just transpired between the two, she was slapped with bombarding memories of the night before.

.

_"You're an idiot."_

.

_"Type three! Love-love. ..This lasts a _lifetime_."_

.

_"Easier?"_

_"Because one of them will wait forever."_

.

_"Izaya told me to date Shizu-kun? Ha, yeah. I didn't understand it at first, but I think I know why now. He wanted you for himself. From all that fucked up shit you told me he did, it seems like he did it for a reason. Maybe he just wanted to keep you?"_

.

_"Y.. you're a bitch.. you know.."_

.

_"Where've you been?"_

_"Out."_

.

Frowning to herself, she stared at the disheveled sheets. A hoard of emotions crept uncontrollably in her mind, portraying onto her face. She frowned, then smiled, then scowled, smiled again, and finally gave a blank face in a matter of seconds. After her conversation with Mimiko, she remembered being dragged to a little bar she didn't recall the name of before indulging herself in a tall glass of vodka. That was her last coherent memory, because after that was clumps and patches of conversations about lesbians and Izaya. She could remember walking home after endless barfing and meeting Shizuo, but that seemed the basics of her reckless night. Thankfully, as well as hopefully, the only stupid thing she did was climb in bed with Shizuo and sleep away her pounding migraine.

Her hands shot up to her head, clutching her bed-hair in fists. Her face scrunched up and she groaned. "_What the heck_!" Her hands roughly ruffled her own hair, messing it up even more. "I'm so confused!" She whined to herself. Finally she threw herself into the bed, her face burying into the pillow as she flopped unattractively. The bed creaked at her body slam, the springs underneath the soft cushion bouncing her in the aftershock. She pouted childishly into Shizuo's pillow, thankful no one could see her in such a state.

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe~!_"

Why'd she get that ringtone again? She guessed it was because it didn't seem as annoying at the time. She'll change it later.

Wait.

Someone's calling her!

Maybe it was her father?

Scurrying to the tiny cluster of clothing by the door, she completely disregarded the fact that she was barely clothed. Her hands immediately found her pant's pockets, fishing for her phone. Finding the device, she flipped it open and placed it against her ear before the person could hang up in defeat.

"Hello?" She asked, sitting on her bottom on the floor by the pile of clothing. She jolted a little at the coldness of the floor against her exposed thighs.

"Hello," Chimed a pleasant woman's voice. "I am calling for Reika Sohma-san?"

"Yes?" Said female chirped. "This is her."

"Ah," The sweet voice cooed. "I'm calling to schedule your interview tomorrow evening?" It came out as a question, and Reika couldn't find the answer.

"Huh?" She blinked. _Interview_? "What're you talking about?"

"Um.." There was an awkward cough. "Your interview. I have your email and resume right here, Sohma-san."

"What?" She blinked. "And what exactly is this interview for?"

"A job as a nurse?" She could feel the other's confusion. "Is there a problem? I mean, you've emailed us saying you're fitted as a secretary at the moment, and we'd work up from there.."

"A nurse?" Reika coughed out. "I'm sorry, I-" She paused for a second. Perhaps she had sent out a resume at a hospital in her drunken state? This was a chance to get a job. She couldn't just throw away the opportunity!

"What time is good for you?"

* * *

After scheduling a time for tomorrow afternoon at midday, Reika slapped her cell shut and collected her clothing from the floor, grimacing at the horrid stench of vomit lingering in the fabric and thrown it into a plastic bag. She'd deal with it later (most likely throw it out). With a towel wrapped around her semi-nudity, she walked out of the room with folded, clean clothes tucked in her arms. Her bottom lip clenched between two rows of teeth, she tried to casually walk by a now boner-less Shizuo, who's hair was damp and a pale towel thrown over his neck. He was wearing casual clothing, prior to his bartender suit. Simple loose grey sweat-pants, and a fitted brown long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. She avoided eye contact, her gaze fixated to the ground as they both passed by in the hallway.

"T-t-t-thanks for stay w-with me last night!" She spluttered out hurriedly. Before he could respond, she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her, her face the color of a tomato.

She swore she almost heard a light chuckle, but only sank in embarrassment.

It wasn't the cuddling that thoroughly caused her to feel self-conscious. No. That was innocent. The fact that she had so boldly stripped in front of him as well as subconsciously brush against his arousal was what embarrassed her. Didn't she have any shame?! What was wrong with her?! And the sound that he made!

_I want to hear more._

Did she seriously just think that? What the hell is wrong with her?!

Shaking her head repeatedly and slapping her face a couple times, she pulled herself together and stripped down, entering the shower. Turning the faucet and letting droplets of warm water sprinkle and warm her body, she shuddered.

That was extremely odd.

Why didn't she remember a little that she had sent out a resume? Maybe she'll ask Mimiko about it? Perhaps Shizuo still had her number?

Letting out a sigh, she smiled as the warm water trickled down her body and loosened her tense muscles. Even as she willed herself to forget about the matters troubling her mind, the nagging question of why did she supposedly sent out a resume, drunk, kept bothering her. She was a happy, sleepy drunk. She did not do weird things that made her question it in the morning. She might say weird things, but that was just it- meaningless words. She sighed and finally washed her body and hair before turning the faucet once more and letting the water squeak shut. She climbed out and wrapped a towel around her.

Another question that plagued her mind was why did Izaya's name keep popping into her head.

Eventually she faced the fact that she _did_ have to leave the comforting solitude of the bathroom, no matter how reluctant. Walking out, she sighed, her dampen locks unwind and dripping. She entered the living room to see Shizuo lounged comfortably on the sofa, flicking through channels and an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. She plopped right beside him and took notice that that pale blue towel was still over the back of his neck. Before she could react, the cloth was draped over her head and he was manually drying her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled, loving the sensation his hands brought.

"Shizuo?"

"Hm."

"..D-do you know Mimiko's number?" His hands stopped for a moment, and though she could not see his expression, she somehow knew he was frowning.

"How do you know her name?"

"Ah," She suddenly felt sheepish and awkward. He still had no idea what had unraveled the day before. "Well, I was job searching yesterday and.. she just sort of came by. And stuff." She added lamely at the end. His fingers still did not continue their circular motions. She moved the towel away from her eyes, able to see him again. She jumped when she realized he was glaring straight at her.

"What happened yesterday?" He asked firmly. Of course this time he would not put up with her silly answers, or get sidetracked.

"Mhm," She started, uncertain and nervous. What would be his reaction? "It's a long story." _One that, half of it, I don't remember_ - she wanted to add.

"It's my day off." He narrowed his eyes. "I've got the time."

She laughed nervously and wanted to rub the back of her head, but his hands were in the way. "Y-you sure?"

"Yes."

"_Really_ sure?"

"Positive."

"Really, _really_ sure?"

"Reika." He growled.

"Fine, fine." She waved her hands. "But.. are you sure-sure?"

Her nose was clamped between an index finger and thumb, tugging and holding her nose. She winced and pouted before swatting his hand away. "Okay, sorry." She laughed a little at his annoyed face. His expression lightened a bit and his hands started to dry her hair over the blue towel once again. She smiled again and closed her eyes, not noticing the way his softened and trained on her. "Well?" He prompted.

"Hm." She hummed, leaning into his touch. "Mimiko saw me and we talked for a bit. Then she brought me to a bar during Happy Hour and I drank too much. Then, I passed out and woke up again at a hospital. They pumped my stomach!" She added as an after thought. "'Doctor said I have a low tolerance level and should lay off the drinks for awhile." She paused for a moment. "I only drink once and awhile you know, so it's not really a problem." She shrugged. "Anyway, then they discharged me and I came here. And.. you know the rest."

"If you only drink once and awhile, what made you do it this time?" His tone was unreadable. "What the hell's the matter with you."

She blinked open her eyes, but thoroughly wished she hadn't. His eyes were hard, his jaw clenched and tightened.

He was _pissed_.

"I.." She stopped herself. Maybe that was a rhetorical question? Although the way he was looking at her seemed as if he wanted an answer. "Um.." His nostrils flared. Shit. She couldn't just tell him she was spewing out her guts to his ex-girlfriend! He'd be more pissed off.

_Quickly, get off the subject!_

"I-I um uh" Dammit, she was like a broken machine. "IGOTAJOB."

She panicked.

He blinked a few times, his angry expression faltering before it faded with a deep sigh. She continued. "T-that's actually why I wanted to contact Mimiko-"

"So are you two like best friends now?" He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"No, no," She smiled reassuringly. "If anything, we probably cannot stand each other sober!" His stare still suspicious, she carried on. "Um well, the thing is, I don't remember sending out a resume. And the choice is really odd too. Mimiko was with me the entire time I was.. intoxicated." She mumbled.

He grunted tiredly and got up. He left the room before coming back with a extremely thick book. More specifically, a telephone book. He tossed the yellow pages into her lap and she looked up at him, her head tilting curiously up at him. He sighed and plopped right behind her, resuming in drying her hair.

"Don't have her number." He spoke. "Deleted it awhile ago." She couldn't help but grin like an idiot at that added statement.

"What's her last name?" She asked, looking back at him over her shoulder. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "..I think Himura." He paused for a moment. "Or Hayashi."

She sighed deeply and slumped her shoulders. "We'll check both then."

* * *

Finally, on their 5th try, they've gotten somewhere.

"Argh.." Came a pained groan. "What do you want?"

"Mimiko-san?" Her voice skeptical.

"Who's asking." Was her incoherent grumble.

"Reika."

"Oh, it's _you_." Her eyebrow twitched at the comment. "The hell do you want, little girl? I'm hungover and feel like shit."

"It won't take long." She reassured with a clipped tone. "Just wanted to ask you one thing."

"Spit it out."

"Did I send resumes anywhere?"

"Huh?" Mimiko raised a brow the other brunette couldn't see. "No.. We were at the bar the entire time. Why do you ask?"

"Oh.. n-no reason." She muttered. "Ah, feel better."

"Reika?" Her voice stopped her from hanging up. "Yeah?" She chirped.

"You too." She paused for a moment. "And don't scare me like that again, 'kay kid?"

She smiled, her voice brightening, as well as her expression. "I'll try."

"Good. Now leave me alone." A vein popped on Reika's forehead before she gladly hung up. What an infuriating woman! Before she could grumbled and mutter insults under her breath, she froze.

.

_"From all that fucked up shit you told me he did, it seems like he did it for a reason. Maybe he just wanted to keep you?"_

.

"Reika?" Shizuo's voice played in the background. He might have said something else, but she wasn't listening.

"I got to go." She remembered saying last before she shot up, and slipped on her shoes.


	48. Chapter 48

Her lungs were strained, the early spring air threw her a gust of wind, causing her to shiver as she continued to run. Her breathing coming out as tired pants, she pushed herself. She had to keep going. Keep going until she reached her destination. Catching a glimpse of the familiar high-rise building, she ignored the overbearing feeling of burning lungs. She had been running for about half an hour, trying her hardest to get to Shinjuku quickly. She had no time for the subway or taxis, she had to get there by feet.

She heaved, doubling over and cupping her knees, she caught her breath. The task proved almost difficult. She was not a runner. Not as a teenager, not as an adult. Deciding on walking the rest of the block, a fist clutched over her chest. She was definitely not used to exercise. In fact, she was certain it was her enemy. She was pretty sure she had sweat through her shirt as well. Finally arriving at the glass double doors, she wrenched it open, no hesitation in entering.

When she finally met with his unnervingly familiar door, she knock at it, her knuckles white and her shoulders squared. Eventually, it opened and Reika was met with that vaguely recognizable intimidating female. Namie glowered at her and Reika fought the urge to shrink back at her scary look. She was here for a reason. Silently, the noirette held open the door for her silently, her face blank. She looked over her shoulder to her 'boss' at his desk and scoffed.

"I'm taking another break." She said stoically, her tone dominate and steady. Reika meekly looked between her and Izaya, who did not give her direct eye contact as of yet. The informant nodded solemnly and Namie raised an eyebrow before rolling eyes and fetching her purse by a nearby desk. The taller, older female did not spare Reika a glance and promptly left.

"Well isn't she a delight." She muttered to herself once the door had clicked softly behind her.

"What brings you here?" His voice startled her and Reika blinked. He wasn't looking at her, but instead indulged into typing whatever he was typing.

"Why'd you do it?" She breathed, her eyes glued to his form. He stopped typing for a moment, though his eyes never faltered from the screen. It was starting to bother her. Was it so hard to merely _glance_ at her?

"And what did I exactly do?"

"You.. sent out my resume to a job without my consent."

"Oh?" Now a sinister smirk tugged at his blank face. "And what proof do you have, _Rei-chan_?"

"I know it was you.." She mumbled. He was frowning now, his eyes refusing on landing on her.

"What makes you think that?" He barked a dry, humorless laugh. "What would I get out of a meaningless act of kindness?"

"It wasn't meaningless." She frowned. "It really helped me, and hopefully I'll get the job."

"You were a nurse before, right? It shouldn't be a problem." He muttered.

They froze. He realized his mistake. "So you admit it." She smiled at him. He quickly recovered. "A lucky guess, I suppose."

"You're Izaya Orihara, you do not _guess_." She said softly. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the buried compliment, forcing himself not to look at her. "Ah, Rei-chan, I'm flattered you think that much of me."

"Don't change the subject." She interrupted. She sighed and brought a finger to her temple, gently rubbing in motion.

.

_ "From all that fucked up shit you told me he did, it seems like he did it for a reason. Maybe he just wanted to keep you?"_

.

"Izaya.." She found herself saying. "Are you in love with me?"

This time he stopped typing completely, his eyes widening a fraction. For a moment, it almost looked as if he was finally going to look at her, but his expression contorted into a blank void and the moment passed. His eyes were hard and a smirk graced his lips. A malicious, ill-natured tilt of the lips- but she knew. She knew it was fake. She's thought she's never seen his persona so transparent in the entire time she's known him. His voice was even and steady, but she had caught the tiny millisecond of hesitation. "My, my, of course I love you. You _are_ apart of my precious human society. Now, if you are asking if I like you individually, the answer is no."

"You did it as an apology, didn't you." She went on as if he's never spoken. A muscle twitched in his face. "I'm sorry I've never acknowledge it before-"

"I am _not_ in love with you, Rei-chan." This time she smiled.

"Remember what I told you," She paused as she watched him tense. Of course he remembered.

.

_"I'm not that much of an idiot." She spoke. "When you call me Reika, you seem more genuine. Like you're telling the truth."_

.

"You didn't call me Reika."

"That is pure stupidity," He shot down through clenched teeth. "Your perception of me has nothing to do with the truth."

"Probably. Probably not." She smiled softly at him. His eyes were locked onto hers now in a dangerous glare. "Although, you've been calling me Rei-chan since the first day I've met you, it always had a double-standard. Just as you called me Rei-chan again, there was a double meaning there." She took a step forward and he went rigid.

"Stay where you are, Sohma." He hissed, his voice a low growl. She disregarded his demand.

"You make yourself seem indestructible and unfeeling, and maybe you are. Maybe I'm really an idiot to think you have a side to you that no one's ever seen. But it's a chance I'm willing to take. What can go wrong anyway? I'm always playing it safe. My biggest risk I've ever took was moving to Ikebukuro, really. That's why I have no problem saying this." She was talking as she walked the rest of the distance to his desk.

"Get out." He snapped harshly. She ignored, maneuvering her way around the large and spacious desk. He was tense and glaring angrily at her. She was now a foot away from him. He suddenly flicked out his switchblade, pointing it threateningly at her. His arm outstretched, the point of the blade was stiffly against her neck, close enough to draw blood. She dismissed the prickle of sharp pain and smiled down at him. A bead of crimson slid down the spine of the blade in a slow, tantalizing manner.

"I don't mind getting hurt once again-"

"Stop it."

"-Or crying more pointless tears-"

"Stop."

"-It's fine really. I don't mind at all-"

"_Shut up!_"

"-because I forgive you, Izaya." His switchblade clattered to the floor, his hand still outstretched in the same position. Her lips were tilted upwards in a calm, sincere smile as she cradled his head to her neck comfortingly. He stiffened, his glare fading as an irritating burn sparked behind his eyes until his vision turned blotchy and unclear. It took him a moment until he realized he was letting tears build at the corners on his eyes before they fell silently. They landed onto her shoulder, and he was positive she could feel them as they dampened the material, forming small, darkened blots. His fists clutched the fabric of her shirt, his face burying into the nape of her neck. He was embarrassed to admit he hadn't been held like this since he was a mere infant, and he was sure he was blushing a fiery red as he relapsed in her warm embrace. He wasn't shaking with sobs, or even sniffling for that matter. He was simply clutching onto her to prevent from shamefully crying so openly.

"I forgive you." She repeated softly. "So long as you forgive me."

He felt relieved that the embarrassing tears had ceased, and he was now immersing himself into her warmth. He didn't respond, knowing that he had already agreed to the proposition. She distanced herself a couple inches so she may see his face. Her eyes softened and she surprised him by pressing her lips against his forehead. The action was so gentle he almost thought he imagined it. She pulled away again and tilted her head, completely oblivious to how cute it looked to him. Another smile tugged at her lips and she spoke the words that made him return the gesture.

"Let's start over, okay?"

He stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. He shook his head before his shoulders started to tremble with fits of laughter.

"I-Izaya?" She voice careful, a string of worry lacing her tone. He suddenly threw his head back and clutched his abdomen, laughing loudly. A sound that was genuine and confused her at once. Before she could properly respond, his arms shot out and yanked her to his chest. His body was still buzzing with laughter when he hugged her tightly. She looked at him in surprise and a playful as well as devious smirk was sent her way.

"You really are an idiot."

She narrowed her eyes and pouted, nudging him with her palm. When he chuckled at that, she sighed and straightened. Silently, she turned on her heel, heading for the door.

"I'll see you another time-" A hand that snatched her wrist was what caused her abrupt stop in sentence. She stopped in her tracks, tensing at the sudden action.

She turned around, her eyes immediately snapping to his. His gaze was intense and overwhelming. The room suddenly felt as if it had risen in temperature as they stared at each other. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found her mouth confusingly dry. She took a shuttering breath, and before she could bite her lip in nervousness, his mouth was covering hers in an unanticipated move. It was quick and short, but somehow left her breathless. He pulled away a few centimeters to assess her reaction. She was neutral faced, too dumbstruck to form a proper reaction. His lips brushed against hers in another kiss before pulling away just as quickly. Her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage a mile a minute, and she was certain he could hear it.

His hands had gathered her face, and she could hear his ragged breathing. His mouth was on hers again, adding a little more pressure until she was sure her lips were bruised. He kissed her roughly, _desperately_. She finally responded, her fingers finding their way into his choppy raven hair and burying themselves there. Something warm and slick brushed against the seam of her lips, ticking it briefly. She parted open her mouth, just enough for the wet muscle to sheath in. It gently coaxed her own to play, and she responded positively, her tongue massaging gently against his. Her face as on fire as their kiss transferred into a more heated level. Soon, she couldn't tell who's tongue was who's as his body pressed against hers.

Suddenly, she pulled away, and surprisingly, he let her. She stared at him for a long moment before reaching a hand to the one that so gently clutched her face and pried it away. She smiled one last time and he sighed.

"Make sure to treat that brute badly."

"Not a chance." She chuckled at his pout. His other hand slipped from her face and fell limply by his side. Taking a step back, she turned around and headed for the door. Just as her fingers curled loosely around the knob, she looked over her shoulder. He was watching her every move, still in the spot she had left him. "I heard this saying once," She said calmly. "That some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but aren't meant to be together."

He blinked, his eyes widening a fraction. She opened the door and grinned brightly, ignoring his secretary that was coming down the corridor. "Good-bye Izaya!" She waved happily at him before walking away, a little bounce to her step.

Just as Namie had entered, she looked back at the nearly skipping woman in perplexity. "Who's that girl?" She asked aloud, raising an eyebrow at the staring informant. "What's with that face?" She scoffed. He wore a wide, happy smile, a distant look lingering in his eyes. Answering her first question, he chuckled.

"Just an idiot."


	49. Chapter 49

She sighed when she arrived back at Shizuo's apartment. Finally, after a near hour of walking from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro, she FINALLY made it. She had time to think the full way coming back, and she smiled to herself. For the first time in what seemed like months, she thought about the weather. About what would play on t.v the following night. About what she wanted to eat. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, and she felt like she had finally washed her dirty hands, just taking a moment to enjoy the fresh smell and such. Metaphorically speaking, that is.

It wasn't as if her entire relationship (whatever that may be) with Izaya had vanished. Quite the opposite really, if one looked at it from the inside out that is. No, what she had with Izaya was always going to be there - she was sure of it. It was not gone. Instead she'd like to think of it as two children building a tower out of LEGOs. The pieces were still there, but they merely tore the structure down. It was up to both of them whether they'd let the pieces be, or try and rebuild another structure - a more stable one of course. That decision, Reika thought, would be entirely left up to him. The moment she had set foot out of his door, she had said 'good-bye' instead of 'see you later' for a reason. That reason being she was not completely sure if she would see him once again.

Once more, that decision was left up to him.

Although, she was not going to wait for him to make the choice, that was an entirely different situation.

She knocked onto the solid door in front of her, the same one she had pushed through in her hurry of getting to Izaya nearly 3 hours ago. She gulped down her nervousness. She had basically ran out on Shizuo. What's worse, he was saying something to her in the haste of everything and she hadn't been listening. She was seriously the worst roommate known to man. No doubt he would be pissed, considering his short temper. Though his temper had been tamed as of recently. That couldn't because of her, right? She shook her head and laughed dryly. Just because he liked her, did not mean she had a handle on his temper. The thought was ridiculous!-

The door yanked open, revealing a very stern-face blonde that had been invading her thoughts. She gulped nervously once again. He _was_ pissed. Moving aside so she may enter, he didn't so much as grunt a greeting -not that she blamed him, figuring their situation. She bowed her head, meekly sliding in. She jolted when the door slammed forcibly behind them, once confined in the dim light of his plain foyer. She tensed, feeling her back burn with drilling holes as she gingerly toed off her sneakers, afraid a simple intake of breath would set him off.

Damn, he was _furious_.

She debated on whether or not she should say anything. Maybe she should greet him, to lighten his mood? The thought sounded trivial, but she did it anyway (or at least tried to). "...U-um-"

"Did you get it out of your system." It was a question, but was spoken like a demand. She could already tell his teeth were clenched, and his jawline was set even if she faced her back to him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She looked over her shoulder, and was only partially surprised to find that he was glaring furiously at her. That must have been the holes that drilled into her back.

"That _fucking flea._" He barked, his voice rough and angry. She flinched, albeit he didn't seem to notice.

"S-Shizuo," She breathed. He had never been this angry at her before. Finally it hit her, the acknowledgment washing over her like a tidal wave. Did he think she slept with Izaya? ..Well, he did kiss her, but that was it. Besides, _he_ was the one who initiated the action, plus _she_ pulled away! Realizing there was an eerie silence, she cleared her throat, her voice steady and reasonable. "Shizuo, I didn't sleep with him."

"So you admit you went to see him then," He narrowed his eyes dangerously. His hands suddenly shot out, gripping her shoulders tightly, forcing her to stare into his eyes. "Don't lie to me Reika." His voice was deathly quiet and even.

"S-Shizuo," She murmured. "I would never lie to you."

"That doesn't change the fact that you never tell me anything." He growled. His vice grip on her shoulders clutched at an almost insufferable strength. He didn't notice that his control over his super strength was slipping, causing Reika to wince, but try to bear with it.

"W-what are yo-" His grip tightened even more. She winced again, her eyes closing at the bruising pain. Instinctive tears started to build behind her eyelids and she bit her lip. He was too blinded by his anger, he didn't seem to notice the grimacing girl in his grasp.

"Why does he know where you're from? And what about your phone number?" He hissed, though the questions seemed more directed to himself than to her. "He.. _dammit!_ He said you gave him all that information _willingly_! _What am I to you Reika_?!"

"Y-you're hurting me for starters!" She finally squeaked out. Realizing that his fists were, in fact, in a vice clasp, and if he added any more unintentional pressure, he'd most likely snap her bones, his hands jumped off of her as if scorching hot.

"_Fuck_!" He cursed loudly. Her face relaxed from they're scrunched up state, and (naturally) she whined a little. "_Ow_.." She gingerly rubbed her shoulders at the same time, a light hiss escaping her lips that came with the direct contact.

"I-I-" He stuttered, his face blanching a pale ivory. One hand flew up to his forehead and he let out another curse. "_Dammit!_" She sighed and raised a hand to gently pry it away from his face.

"It's fine," She smiled. "I deserved it anyway."

"No, you didn't-" She shush him with a finger to his lips. She smiled, her eyes saddening for a moment.

"That time, I knew of your feelings" She started quietly, referring to the first time she and Izaya had been together in that sense. "and yet I really hurt you. In fact, all I seem good at is upsetting you. That's why, you should forget about me and find someone who would treat you right. It would save you the trouble of getting all worked up because of me." She smiled at him again and he fell silent, stunned at her words. She removed her finger and sighed, sending him one last smile, small as it may be, and turned on her heel to fully enter the living room. Passing by the armrest of the sofa, she looked over her shoulder.

"I'll leave by midnight, so don't worry-"

"Shut up." He barked roughly at her. She blinked, her expression fading into a more solemn look. "S-sorry-"

"_Shut up_, you Goddamn _idiot_!" He bellowed at her, stomping in her direction. She spun around, confusion clear in her face as his haste footsteps were briskly heard before she was pushed onto the couch by a force only known as Shizuo. They both landed onto the plush furniture with a muffled thud, a small "ouff" escaping Reika's lips. Before she could ask him what the heck was his doing, his mouth was on hers. It was novice, dominate, _eager_. As quick as it had came, he pulled away for an even quicker second, only to slam his lips against hers again. Soon she was showered with meaningful kisses that sparked butterflies to swarm in her chest, threatening to fly out of her throat. Though the dead weight of his muscular body pinned her to the stiff cushions of his long couch, she felt as if she was floating on a cloud as he pulled away only to reward her with another kiss repeatedly.

Before things could get more heated, he pulled away, his face frustrated and stern, yet his reddening cheeks gave his embarrassment away. No doubt she was in the same state.

Faintly, in the back of her mind, she noted this was the second time he rejected on taking anything further. His voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry." His forehead fell inline to the nape of her neck. They didn't say anything for awhile and Reika let a hand run through the naturally messy wisps of blonde, the other resting over his firm back. The feeling of her hands seemed to relax his tense muscles and it almost felt as if their bodies had melted against each others, perfectly comfortable in their provocative and suggestive position.

Thinking hard about his questions, she sighed. Not wanting to disturb the silence, she forced herself to confront the elephant in the room, for the sake of relieving his of such thoughts. "He know's where I'm from because I told him on our first date, he asked." She felt him tense against her, but continued. "Hm. I don't know exactly where he got my phone number though. I've never questioned it, but he _is_ an informant. ..The reason I've never really told you anything is because you've never asked. I'm sorry I've been neglecting it. I'm kind of oblivious with this sort of stuff, haha." She laughed nervously. When he didn't find it funny, her shaking laughter died down. She sighed once again. "...As for the last question.. I don't really know. We've never justified anything, so.." She trailed off. Deciding to act on the bold side, she stared at the ceiling, silently mustering up her courage. "..Do you mind being my boyfriend?"

Silence.

She gulped. "T-the choice is yours! Y-you're not obligated to be with me, if you don't-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"!-"

He kissed her.

It wasn't rough or quick like the last ones, but much softer. He tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss until he decided to experimentally lick the seam of her lips. She parted her lips and his tongue slithered in, roaming and invading her moist cavern. He felt her hand slide down to his waistline, wanting to feel the firm muscles under his cotton shirt. He suddenly pulled away, feeling a familiar space in his pants tighten. His face was impossibly red, a string of their saliva a clear reminder of what had just occurred connecting to two. He sat up, crawling off of her and standing up before straightening his clothing and waking off. "I have to go to the bathroom." He muttered hastily.

Reika laid there, sprawled on the sofa, confused and embarrassed.

_Third time_ - she inwardly noted.

* * *

**A/n: Hm~ this fanfic is coming to an end soon. Maybe two chapters left? Huh, dunno :D It all depends how much I write in each chapter. Please review! I really appreciate them! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

Reika stared at the ceiling, still sprawled onto the couch. The redness in her face had cooled down and she was still laying there. Shizuo had long went the bathroom, 5 minutes ago. She hadn't missed the bulge in his pants, so why did he run away? With a deep sigh, she lifted herself from her awkward position. She ventured all the way to the bathroom, not knowing exactly why she was walking there in the first place. She should give him his privacy, right?

_Ah, screw privacy._ She thought, a certain boldness filling her uncertain mind.

She knocked on the door and whatever noise that was occurring on the other side was instantly silenced. The door creaked open and she soon found herself staring at the ex-bartender's clothed chest. She looked up at him with a sheepish smile and he returned the gesture with a light sigh. "I'll be out in a minute." His voice was gruff and flat, though she didn't mind too much. Just as he was going to close the door again, she placed her hand onto the flat surface, her gaze never leaving his. He blinked a few times, confusion evident in his questioning stare. She didn't answer him, verbally that is. Instead she raised herself onto her tippy-toes, a full head and a half shorter than him in result, and wrapped her arms around her neck, in an attempt to pull him down a little. It worked, and he was surprised to find her lips gently pressed against his. Just as he was going to give in to her, he suddenly pulled away, hands on her shoulders, and straightening himself as he felt his lower regions throb in desire. There was a dejected gleam in her eyes as she blinked, a million emotions flickering in her gaze.

"Shizuo?" She asked carefully.

"I can't." He muttered, looking down at her and hoping she would understand the simple statement. Of course, he had no such reaction.

"Why not?" Her face was slowly diminishing into a blank void, and he sighed, realizing she did not like his answer.

"I'm going to hurt you." He cleared his throat, his eyes boring into hers. She blinked a few times rapidly, obviously confused. "No, you're not." She protested. "I can't control my strength, Reika." He grunted in response.

Realization dawned on her features, and she smiled up at him. She shook her head and chuckled a little. He raised an eyebrow at that. "I trust you, Shizuo." She smiled, oblivious to the funny feeling igniting in the pit of his stomach. He looked off to the side, afraid if he stare any longer then he would do just as she wanted without any more protests. "Well, I don't trust me." He muttered, his voice low and his tone indecipherable. His eyes flickered to her face, trying to assess her reaction. Her smile faltered for a moment before it dropped and she sighed. She pouted and before he could stop her, she flicked the tip of his nose. He looked at her incredulously, and her smile returned.

"You won't hurt me." She said firmly. "I _trust_ you."

He stared at her for a minute, trying to formulate a protest. As he was about to voice it, she pressed her body against his, abruptly cutting off any further thoughts. When he stared stupidly at her, a blush creeping up his neck to settle in his cheeks, she sighed, unknowingly brushing against the tightened spot in his pants. "It's alright if you don't want to," Her smile was ever present. "I'm going to bed." She added as an afterthought as she pulled away, heading down the hall. He watched her leave, having half the mind to pin her against the wall and take her then, though the more rational part of his brain whispered this was fine, at least she wasn't going to get hurt.

Something clicked into his mind. She was testing him, whether consciously or not, he didn't know. The way she phrased it was as if he didn't want her, and she was subconsciously testing to see if he'd follow her. Then again, was she seeing if he would put her safety first instead? He gritted his teeth growing frustrated at the situation. Was he supposed to follow her or not? The answer should be not, seeing as he did not want to harm her, especially after he did it unknowingly not so long ago. But he did not want to give her the impression that he found her unattractive. Dammit! Was he just over thinking the whole ordeal?! He growled, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

_Girls_. He thought bitterly.

* * *

Reika snickered as she changed into her Pj's, hearing Shizuo's annoyed growls from down the hall. She grinned as she slipped off her shirt, then was just about to change into a larger, more comfortable one when the door opened. A familiar head of blonde made his way into her line of vision, and she was momentarily surprised, forgetting that she was sporting her pajama pants and bra. She blinked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Shizuo?" She voiced, though whatever question she was going to ask died in her throat as he neared her. He gathered her face into his hands and kissed her, leaning down to close the bothersome distance. She blinked again before relaxing and responding almost immediately. He moved his lips against hers and she was surprised when he bit her bottom lip. Her mouth slightly agape from the mild surprise, he bore no hesitation in taking the opportunity. A tongue slithered into the moist cavern, exploring and memorizing the feeling. The hands that kept her so firmly in place started to slide down to her waist until she heard an impatient growl and he grabbed her hips, pressing it tightly against his. She flushed when she felt something poke her abdomen. The kiss didn't last long as he settled his mouth at her jawline until they comfortably found themselves onto the nape of her neck. He bit her, his tongue flicking over the pinched flesh, suckling and abusing the spot. He pulled away in satisfaction at seeing a red blotch with a purple hue, knowing it would darken in a few hours. Happy with the first mark, he continued the process, littering her skin with noticeable blots. Finally he made it to her shoulder, where a dark fist-shaped bruise had already started to form. He licked it in a silent apology, and felt her wince at the contact. He straightened himself once more and pressed his lips against hers in a loving manner, one which she returned.

The hands on her hips tugged her forward as he took a step back, motioning her to follow him. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him, which she complied by straddling his hips. Her face took a whole new shade of crimson as one of his hands landed on her rear-end, caressing a mound and occasionally squeezing. She swore she saw a tiny smirk tugging at his lips, but didn't have time to confirm it on time because his mouth was on hers once again. That hand on her lower half started to tease the waist-band of her pajama pants, two fingers hooked and tugging. Before she knew it, he had already pulled it down to her knees and she flushed again sliding it the rest of the way down until they were tossed across the room. Just as she was doing it, she was surprised to find that Shizuo had stripped himself of his shirt, and firm, defined muscles were in clear view. Before she could stop herself, fingers started to trace his torso, memorizing the anatomy. Fingers started to curl around her wrist, raising the appendage to the side of a strong jawline, until she found her lips against a pair of warm ones. She heard a resounding snap and recognized it as her bra. They both stopped for a moment and Shizuo suddenly looked sheepish.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She sighed lightly, but smiled nevertheless. "I have more, it's alright."

He slipped the ripped bra off of her shoulders, and before she could cover herself out of instinct, he kissed the valley that separated two soft breasts. His mouth attached itself to one perked pebble, his tongue twiddling and flicking the erect nipple, his other hand pinching the other. He heard a soft gasp and took that as a clue to treat the other with the same process. Getting too caught up in the act, he bit her. She flinched, a tiny squeak falling out of her mouth in surprise. He licked the reddening nipple in a wordless sorry before his fingers started to play with the hem on her underwear. He let her slip off the last article of clothing, his eyes drinking up her embarrassed face. He laid back, his back hitting the mattress as he pulled off his dark sweatpants, letting it drop to his ankles. Reika gulped when she caught sight of the suppressed, stiffened mountain, tucked under the fabric of his navy blue boxers.

"Reika.." His breathless voice snapped her eyes back to his face. She blushed, heat collecting in her face and neck. He reached a hand towards her, and it caressed her face softly, a thumb brushing against her cheek. "We don't have to, if you don't want to.."

"I want to." She interrupted, her eyes never faltering from his. Feeling a confident streak, she leaned down to his laying form and tugged his boxers off to his ankles. He seemed surprised at her boldness, because his eyebrows had disappeared behind messy bangs. He shivered a bit, feeling the air tickle his stiffened bar of flesh. Reika flushed at the length, but shook her head of the intimidation. She straddled his hips and he sat up, an arm hooked around her waist, pressing both their naked torsos together. He positioned his member at her entrance and waited for her to sink down on him, letting her go at her own pace. She took a shaky breath and lowered her hips, gasping lightly at the contact of his leaking mushroom tip at her dripping entrance. He kissed her cheek, bringing her attention to his softened mocha eyes, and gaining more confidence to sink her hips lower. She felt him in her and sucked in a breath. It hurt a little, being stretched more than she was used to, considering her last partner wasn't as thick or as tall as Shizuo. He kissed her lips and looked at her softly.

"Can you move?" He asked quietly. She closed her eyes and nodded, focusing at the intruding feeling of another in her. She raised her hips before lowering them, and she found herself bouncing on his lap. He groaned in her ear in appreciation, hands on her hips and helping her with the process. The bouncing picked up in speed until Reika threw her head back and a moan bubbled up her throat like acid. She placed her hands on his shoulders, willing him to lay back, and he complied. Her hands clutched his shoulders as she rode him, his hips jerking upwards to meet her hips. She cried out as they both picked up speed, and his grunts and pants met up with her own. Suddenly, he flipped them around, and Reika found herself laid on her back, his lower half pounding mercilessly into hers. His thrusts were strong and fast, barely letting her finish a moan before another cut it off. She threw her head back, her nails clawing at his back, leaving red streaks against pale skin. He panted in her ear, his hands clamped over her hips, keeping her in place as he slammed into her repeatedly. Something was building in her abdomen as her womanhood throbbed for him, to which he answered her with deep thrusts. She didn't know when it started, but she found herself moaning his name, feeling as if she was on the verge of insanity. The groaning in her ear started to turn into growls as the speed rate of his pounding hips became impossibly faster. Finally she was pushed off of the edge and clutched his body to hers desperately as he slammed into her once more. Hot liquid filled her, and she laid there, still holding his heavy body to hers. Eventually he pulled out, the sensation causing her to hiss. He fell beside her and panted for a moment before he pulled her slicked-with-sweat body to his own. They both crawled up the bed, until they were properly laying in the middle, instead of the edge. He pulled one of the blankets to their hips before he laid back down, an arm wrapping around her waist.

Trying to catch her breath, Reika grinned up at Shizuo, who stared at her indifferently. Unbeknownst to her, that tickling feeling in his abdomen intensified at her grin. "Well, I don't know about you, but that didn't hurt." His eyebrow twitched at her smug comment and his fingers pinched her cheek, tugging it gently, though the effect was still there. She whined a little, a pout on her lip. "Ow.." He rolled his eyes, letting go of her face and hugging her body close to his, burying his nose into her hair.

"Shut up."

* * *

Takashi Jirou sat in his bed, a book in hand and rimless reading glasses adorning his face. He had stopped reading 15 minutes ago, interrupted with sounds he had rather much not hear. His face red was as red as a tomato as he settled his novel on his bed stand. Before flicking his lamp off and letting sleep distract his active mind, he muttered

"Damn these paper thin walls."


	51. Chapter 51

"Reika? You cut your hair!"

Said female blinked up at the perpetrator, peering at the female from under her chocolate ice-cream cone. She tilted her head and a slow grin tugged at her lips, two rows of straight teeth revealed.

"Mimiko!" She exclaimed, surprised that she was able to see the older woman so suddenly. Without warning, the 26-year-old reached her hand and ruffled Reika's brown hair, which was now cut to ear-length and scruffy, as a result of her naturally wavy hair.

"Now you really look like a boy!" Reika blanched, her happy expression falling and replaced by a glare.

"Gee, _thanks_." Obvious sarcasm dripping from her flat tone.

The darker brunette chuckled and plopped beside her, poking Reika's cheek playfully. "I'm just kiddin'. It looks cute.. in a fluffy puppy kind of way.."

"That's worse." She groaned, her content mood now ruined. She licked at her melting ice-cream, a pout on her lips from Mimiko's jabs. "..Whatever." She eventually said. "Shizuo said he liked it."

"He was lying." Reika spluttered, nearly choking a bit on her cone. Before she could whorl on the older female and glare, Mimiko shrugged. "I mean, how's he gonna grab you by the locks if it's too short? That's not very fun when having sex.."

Now she was just choking on her own spit, gaping at the brunette ghastly. Her face flushed a cherry red and she pointed at her horrendously. "You're perverted!"

Mimiko grinned at her innocently. "My, my, you're not a virgin are you?"

Far from it, a tiny voice whispered at the back of her head.

"That's non of your business." She huffed, growing irritable of the perverted woman.

"So you are?" She chuckled.

"No!" Reika exclaimed. Realizing she had gave herself away, she flushed, a scowl plastered as she lapped her ice-cream. She wisely decided not to say anything else on the matter. Mimiko laughed softly, and looked off in the distance, a small smile stretching her face. Reika glanced at her through the corner of her eyes and huffed.

"What got _you_ so happy?" She asked, trying to seem disinterested, but utterly failing.

"Oh nothin'," She said with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "It's not something you would particularly understand, little girl."

Reika narrowed her eyes at the blue-eyed female. "I'm not a child, you know!"

Mimiko snickered and grinned delightfully at the other's annoyance. "Hm. Who knows about that!" She ignored Reika's glare and they eventually fell into a comfortable silence. Reika exhaled a deep sigh and Mimiko found herself smiling at nothing once again.

"So I see you've made your decision." The younger female looked a little confused and blinked. Mimiko sighed, and reluctantly clarified bluntly. "You and Shizuo?"

"Oh." She looked sheepish for a moment. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "..I guess I did."

"Are you happy then?" Mimiko side-glanced at her.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with your decision." She stated.

Reika flushed, the tips of her ears reddening despite the warm weather. "Oh.. Um, well.. I guess so. I feel content." She murmured. She blinked and a nervous sweat started to trickle down her temple. "I-I mean! I know I'll be happy in the future!" She paused. "Yes. I'm happy with Shizuo."

Mimiko stared at her, an unreadable expression flitted for a split second. Her gaze was calculating, and Reika suddenly felt jittery. Fidgeting under her intense gaze, she was thankful when the other started to speak. Her relief was short-lived.

"You may be happy with Shizuo, but are you happy _being_ with Shizuo?"

She blinked, feeling her heart rate speed up a beat. "W-what's.. the difference?" She mumbled.

Mimiko suddenly rolled her eyes, reverting her happy attitude to one of boredom. "There's a difference, little girl." She started. "There's a _big_ difference." She paused, thinking over her words carefully. "It's like if you like me as a person, but can you see your entire life spending it with me?" She snapped her fingers. "In other words, do you love him, or are you _in_ _love_ with him?"

Reika blinked. "Well.." She paused. "Uhm, well.." She bit her lip. "It's not that I don't feel something, I'm just not sure if I feel _it_."

"You're not in love." She said bluntly, expecting her nails.

Reika blinked again, this time in shock. She quickly turned to the defensive. "Hey! I said I'm _not_ _sure_! We've known each other for a year, but it was just recently that we've started dating!"

"How long have you guys been dating?" Mimiko looked overall disinterested as she glanced at the flustered woman.

"A-almost t-two months.." She said, her voice shaking with bubbling nervousness.

"How long had you and Izaya dated?"

"...Around two months.." She muttered. Realization dawned on her. "Hey, don't compare Izaya's and my relationship with Shizuo's!"

Mimiko shrugged. "The point is that you knew with Izaya."

Reika glared fiercely. "That point isn't valid. He faked it the whole way through."

"But _you_ didn't."

She froze, feeling her face heat up. "T-that chapter ended Mimiko!" Her voice sounded slightly shrill, though mostly angry.

Mimiko smirked. "Maybe so," She started. "But there's always a sequel."

"Well, this _sequel_ does not particularly include Izaya!"

"How is there going to be a sequel without a main character?" She asked innocently.

"I-It's not about him!" She flushed.

"Ah c'mon, Reika," She rolled her eyes. "It's always about him and you know it."

Her teeth clenched. "When I fell for Izaya, I fell for the person he pretended to be."

Mimiko paused, before sighing. "Then why were you so hurt, and for so long?"

"B-because!" She glared. "Wouldn't _you_?"

"Most indefinitely." She smiled. "But I would've got over it and moved on with my life. That chapter would've been burned to ashes, making sure I would never _re_-_read_ it. I wouldn't have dueled on it, because the truth is as soon as he had broken up with you, the person he pretended to be died. He was gone, and replaced with a stranger. Yeah, sure, you were angry and bitter at first, but you would have gotten over it. You would've treated him like a stranger." She looked directly into Reika's eyes. "You cannot be as stupid to believe that he was an absolute angel when you dated him. You told me yourself, he never spoke of himself, he had countless enemies, and Shizuo had mentioned that almost every bad thing that happens in 'Bukuro is because of him. He wasn't an angel, and although subconscious, you knew that there was a darker side to him, didn't you?"

Reika stared at Mimiko, though before she could form a proper response, she continued. "The point I'm trying to make is that even after he broke up with you, you were still in love. You keep telling yourself that you were in love with the person he pretended to be, but the bitter, _ugly_ truth was that you were heart broken from the breakup. 'I hate him because he tricked me', was your reasoning right? You probably reminded yourself that repeatedly so you wouldn't forgive him."

She felt speechless, humiliated, embarrassed, and a weird sense of invasion but mostly, _thoroughly_, she felt pissed. The most pissed she's felt in a long while. "Don't put words into my mouth!" She stood on her feet, dropping her ice-cream onto the cement floor unintentionally, but it went unnoticed. She whorled around and glared at the relaxing female. How can she be so _calm_, when she felt like murdering her at the moment?! "I.. I love Shizuo! There! I said it!"

"But did you mean it?" There was an amused twinkle in her eyes that just infuriated Reika even more. "If so, _why did you hesitate_?"

Reika glared angrily. Mimiko continued relentlessly. "You're really not angry at _me_, are you?" She lightly chuckled. "Have you ever guessed that it's alright if you don't love him in that sense? Your not betraying anyone... well except yourself. Maybe your the type of woman who doesn't marry for love. My mother was the same." She shrugged.

"I'm not listening to this!" Reika finally huffed. She turned on her heel and stalked off in the other direction. She heard an audible sigh, and a quiet mutter she wished she didn't hear.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself."

* * *

"Oi, you okay?"

"...Yeah," She murmured, suddenly snapped out of her little trance. She leaned her head against his shoulder, slumping her weight against his body. He threw an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her, a small sigh escaping his lips before they tugged upwards. She looked back up and kissed the corner of his chin. He blinked, a tiny flush creeping up his face. She smiled and pulled her gaze back to the screen in front of them. "Why wouldn't I be?" She said quietly.

He stared at her for a moment before reaching his hand to her face and pulling it to his. He lowered his head and closed the distance, placing a slow, warm kiss to her lips which she quickly returned. Too soon for his liking, she pulled away and stared into his eyes unerringly. "What do you feel for me?" She asked, the question rushed and shaky.

He blinked, confused of the abrupt question. He stared at her for a little longer before clearing his throat. "What brought this up?" He countered. From the two past months of dating, they never really discussed their feelings, and they were both ultimately satisfied with it. She fidgeted for a moment, her gaze snapping to her lap. "Nothing really," She lied quietly. "I'm just curious." He stared at her for a moment longer before a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He kissed her again, surprising her. She felt the his tongue lick the seam of her lips, and she parted them so he may slip in. As she let him dominate her mouth, an arm wrapped around her waist while the other held her face in place. Growing suddenly eager for his physical attention, she scooted closer to his body, one hand slipping under the hem of his shirt, tracing his sculpted muscles underneath. He wasted no time on removing his shirt, lifting the bothersome material over his head. He hovered over her, coaxing her to lay down with the persuasion of his hands. With his powerful body towering over her, a thought came to her mind.

She hadn't had sex on a couch since she sought comfort from Izaya, two months ago. Coincidentally, she had imagined Shizuo over her, doing the same. And now, two months later, it was a reality. She had gotten what she had secretly wanted. She wanted this. She wanted Shizuo. That was the only explanation for it. And now she had him. Though in the process, she had lost another.

Of course, indulged in the presence of Shizuo, all thoughts of Izaya Orihara had nearly flew out the window. _Nearly_. She still caught herself musing over the past and reminded herself that all contact with the informant had been cut off for a reason. That even though he made her happy, he also made her sad. Shizuo never made Reika sad!

But did he make her happy?

She paused, thinking it over.

They had chemistry, and conversation between the two happened easily. She had butterflies when he kissed her, and she always smiled around him. She was attracted to him, more so than she had originally thought. He treated her right. He cared for her right. And he kissed her right. He always let her initiate the physical attributes to their relationship, and he never forced a kiss on her, save for when she asked him to be her boyfriend.

It took her a moment to realize he was calling her name.

"-eika?"

She blinked, her eyes focusing on his face. He seemed.. disappointed. He sighed and got off of her. "You spaced out again." He muttered. She blinked again. Was he talking to her to whole time of her musing? She gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head. He reached into his pocket and fished out a cigarette, along with a lighter. He lit it and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at her and took a drag from his cigg. "What's on your mind?" He asked. She jolted, surprise flitted on her expression. She gave him a smile, convincing enough. "Nothing really." She said. "I just feel a little out of it today. I think I got something from one of the patient's today."

The job Izaya had practically got for her.

Shizuo didn't know of that. Surprisingly enough, despite being her boyfriend, he still knew next to nothing about her. After she told him to ask her whatever he wanted to know, he asked for her phone number and other simple questions. She also knew next to nothing about him too. That thought didn't bother her as much as she would have liked. Especially when that thought had plagued her mind and made her obsess over the matter when she had dated a certain informant. Still, their relationship was more stable, comfortable, and more easy going than Izaya's and hers. Shizuo wasn't the jealous type and never made her feel monopolized. He was easily irritable, but she found that trait endearing. She found a lot of stuff endearing about Shizuo. He was easily lovable when one got past his rages.

_Lovable_.

Yes, she loved him. She really, really loved him.

But she wasn't in love with him.

"..-okay? Oi, you listening?"

"H-huh?" Dammit she zoned out again. He sighed, and she just realized that he finished his cigarette.

"I said don't over work yourself." He muttered. She nodded, a small smile on her lips. That was the thing. He cared about her, he warned her, he scolded her, but he never acted on this rather than just say. Especially in public. At that thought, her smile lessened a bit.

She wouldn't exactly mind getting monopolized.

She wouldn't mind a little jealousy.

She wouldn't mind if he let her take care of him a little from time to time, especially when he got a cold or something.

She wouldn't mind it one bit.

But she wouldn't exchange it for tricks, lying and twisted mind games.

A large, calloused hand ran through her hair and ruffled it a bit. Even this lost a little of it's comfort, but she still smiled. She reminded that he was just naturally like this. He was normal, and she needed a little normalcy in her life.

But isn't normalcy why she had left Matsuyama?

She looked down, thinking it over. She wouldn't tired of Shizuo, would she? She would eventually fall _in_ _love_ with him and live a life full of happiness and contentment, right?

.

_The trip had not been as liberating as she had thought it would be. It did not satisfy her as she thought it would. Nor was it the answer to her questions. As soon as she had arrived in the country side of Matsuyama, she had been reminded in the first place of why she had left there. The people were great. Her family was loving. Tourist had always came by for it's famous Onsen's. Though as soon as you got past all of that, Reika found herself greatly bored of the same routine. _That's _why she left. She wanted something a little more exciting, which her solution was the city._

.

She let out a quaky breath.

She couldn't help it, but she found herself comparing, and she hated herself for it. It was almost like Shizuo symbolized Matsuyama, whereas he was warm, loving, and familiar, while Izaya resembled Ikebukuro, dangerous, exciting, and interesting. Though the question still stood. In the end, would she leave Shizuo? The stable, healthy, only good thing that was really going on in her life at the moment. But if she left, she wouldn't run to Izaya. No. It was not right, for the _both_ of them. Not to mention that two months had rolled on by and she had not once seen his face since she had gotten her closure. She was sure he had his own as well.

Wait.

Why was she even _considering_ this?

These were senseless, stupid, selfish thoughts that had sprouted from her conversation with Mimiko earlier on. Blast that infuriating woman! Here she was, thoughtfully considering her lunatic, unwanted, advice and annoying, as well as confusing, Shizuo with her distant behavior. She could have been having sex at the moment, but there she sat, pondering useless thoughts! Of course she loved Shizuo! She wasn't going to leave him! Not for the world, and definitely not for Izaya! He was absolutely perfect for her! He never pressured her, forced her, made her feel useless, or tricked her! He was impatient at times, but he was honest! And she _honestly_ needed someone like him in her life! It was as simple as that. And that was the thing, her relationship was simple and easygoing, not at all like the confusing and complicated thing she and Izaya had be forming. Even though she could have been having _sex with the man she loved_, she strangely didn't feel as aroused as she had been minutes before. In fact, she just felt tired, and just overall out of it, including the 'mood'.

Strange, she thought.

She smiled up at him, forcing it a bit, and leaned up to peck his cheek. He blinked at her and she let out a tiny sigh. "I'm a little tired." She said. "I think I'll go home, alright?"

"I thought you were sleeping over here?" He asked, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah," She grinned, cursing at how forced it felt. "But I think I'll jump you if I do."

"..." He stared her, an undecipherable expression tugging at his face. Eventually, a flush crept up his cheeks. "What's the problem with that?"

"I'm tired, remember?" She smiled at his embarrassment. He sighed, and a frown tugged at her lips when he closed his eyes.

She couldn't help but want him to stop her and claim her lips, just like the first time he ever did nearly two months ago. What happened to the overprotective Shizuo that didn't even want Izaya to look at her? That demanded questions from her and yell at her when she didn't answer them? The one that went through all the trouble of riding on a four hour train to get to her home town with _his enemy_, and had gotten so upset over her not telling him anything? The one that glared at her and pestered her to get answers from her the night she had to go to the hospital and get her stomach pumped?

"Alright," He muttered, her frown deepened.

It was like she only liked the thrill of being chased. Was she that shallow?

"Reika?" He asked. She blinked and masked her discomfort with a smile. "It's nothing." He stared at her a moment longer. He sighed once again and got up. He offered a hand to her and she slipped her palm in his. He suddenly pulled her up forcibly, his arms wrapping around her body, drawing her close.

"You can tell me anything." He murmured into her hair. She buried her face into his exposed chest, gradually feeling like crying. How could she give this warmth up? She was such an idiot for considering such thoughts. She let out a shuddering breath, sniffling a bit.

"Shizuo?"

"Hm," He grunted.

"I love you, okay?" She whispered.

.

_"But did you mean it?" There was an amused twinkle in her eyes that just infuriated Reika even more. "If so,_ why did you hesitate_?"_

.

* * *

**A/n: Ehehe late April fools! This story is not ending anytime soon.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't usually take this long to update, but my internet was cut off for the last week of March, then I got lazy. Ugh shitty excuse, but it's true (unfortunately). This is not really that much of a April fools prank as it is just that I lost inspiration and thought of ending it early, theeeeeeeeen BAM! Inspiration is back, with an attack! (wut) Anyways, yes, that was loserish thing of me to do, but without further ado, this is not the last chapter! **

**Please review?**


	52. Chapter 52

"I love you, okay?" She whispered.

He was staring at her for a long moment before a slow smile chipped at his surprised expression. He gathered her face in his hands and placed a slow kiss to her lips. Her confession was unexpected, and he almost thought that he had had a mild heart attack from the words. He couldn't describe the relief and satisfaction swarming his thoughts.

He tried to pile all his emotions into that one kiss, hoping she'd receive the message. He pulled away only an inch and muttered his own confession. "I love you too."

There was a flash in her eyes, and he drew away a little farther. It almost looked like.. "Reika?"

"Nothing," She murmured. "Everything's perfect." She cracked a smile and it eased his nerves. He pressed his lips against her once more, and she responded.

* * *

Reika sighed into the cool night air, her eyelids drooping for a moment. It was late. Really late. Though she was just walking out of Shizuo's apartment. After their little conversation, it seemed she wasn't as tired as she first thought. She snuck out, her hair in a disheveled state and her clothes sloppily put on. She was sure to be quiet, hoping to walk back to her small, shabby apartment. It was a degraded version of her old one, just on the outskirts of the more shady side of Ikebukuro. Though, in her opinion, it had potential. Besides, that was the only apartment within the 50 foot radius of the hospital where she worked. She couldn't exactly invest her money into a bus-pass, and she didn't want to walk long distances to get to work. On the plus side, it was under budget, and comfortable. It was closer to Shinjuku than she would've liked, in result farther from Shizuo's place. She pouted at the thought. It was a 20 minute walk, and as the very few that knew her to the core, exercise and Reika Sohma didn't exactly fall in the perfect mix. She paused. Did Shizuo know her from the very core? Did he know her favorite food? Or her favorite movie? She shook her head. Did _she_ even know these things about _him_? She sighed. No, these thoughts were useless. She loved Shizuo, and she'd accept anything he had to offer, whether she knew of it or not.

She smiled. She loved Shizuo. That was what she felt. She was sure. No, positive.

She felt her eyes drooping a bit again. Man, she was tired. She didn't know what exactly possessed her to walk home, especially when thugs and shady people lurk around the corners in the dead of night. She tilted her head in thought. It was like Ikebukuro never slept. It was always lively. She really liked the city, when it came down to it. She sighed. Maybe she should've stayed in bed with Shizuo? She did leave him a note, and she did have work the next day. Somehow, it didn't seem right to just leave him sound asleep like that, alone. Though at the moment, she couldn't control her feet as it lead her home. Besides, her hair was cut extremely short, and she could maybe pass as a scrawny, scruffy haired boy, meaning muggers might leave her alone. She tugged at the bang in front of her face. She liked her haircut. She thought it suited her. It curled and pointed in different directions, some cupping her face while others fell in natural wisps, directing away from her face. She sighed once again. With a hat, she was sure she could pass as a teenage boy.

Nearing her apartment, she smiled in relief. She just had a couple blocks down the street, turn the corner, and she was home sweet home.

"You."

She froze, looking around. She gulped to see a hooded male, his face obscured from the shadow of his hood. He pushed the bothersome fabric away, the hood falling behind his shoulders. It was a man she didn't recognize. He had a young, burly face, yet what confused her was the large bald spot on his head, sprinkle with tiny hairs that looked as if it was just growing in. At the side of his head were two tufts of orange hair, growing at each side. Reika blanched. Wasn't he too young to be going bald?! She tilted her head and looked around, thinking he was talking to someone else. She pointed a finger to herself.

"Me?" She echoed innocently. He narrowed his eyes.

"You makin' funny of me?!" He growled threateningly. She blinked, guessing if she was in an anime she would've sweat-dropped. He seemed easily irritable.

"Uh.. no?"

"Is that a question, Yo?!" He spat, a stress mark forming on his forehead.

_Y-..yo?_

No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't take him seriously. His rudeness was the only thing that kept her from snickering. He glared at her, flailing his arms in unnecessary hand motions.

Were those.. gang signs?

"Foo'!" He scrunched up his face. "I'm talkin' to you, yo!"

She didn't mean to be rude, but really, was there a point to this conversation? He didn't seem threatening, more amusing really, and she was dreadfully tired, not to mention sore in certain places.

"Look, mister, I have to go-"

"You fuckin' dat Heiwajima, aren't ya, foo'?!" He declared loudly. _That_ caught her attention.

"H-huh?" She paled, stuttering out instinctively. The nameless male suddenly smirked, his impression turning a whole lot more smug. He had a glint in his eyes, one that unnerved her.

"Chu kno' he beat the shit outta ma boys a while ago?" She inwardly cursed her luck. Dammit she should have stayed in bed! "Some of ma boys saw yous two a lot together."

She took a staggering step back, only to collide with a broad, hard chest. Suddenly two hands clasped her upper arms, holding her in place. She squirmed and thrashed her legs, hopping to squeeze out of the thug's grasp. The other thug's smirk faded and replaced with a snarl. "Gimme your money bitch." Reika panicked, struggling even more and managing a kick to the bald man's shin on pure accident. He cursed, loudly and colorfully. In the heat of his anger, he retaliated with a fist to her abdomen, knocking the wind right out of her. Reika gasped, trying to breathe once again, her struggling sedated. Feeling good about his first hit, he drew his fist back, only for it to slam into Reika once again. An inaudible sound escaped her lips, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the pain. That punch was so hard, it almost knocked her out, causing her to see stars. The man smirked at her and checked her pockets, searching for any loose change.

"Tsk, tsk."

Everyone froze. The bald thug's eyes widened as something sharp pricked his shoulder, the clothing ripped and was suddenly falling to the ground. In fact, his pants pooled around his ankles as well, along with his boxers. Before he could make a comment on it, a heel to the face smashed at the side of his head, most likely bruising at the brutal contact. He tumbled to the ground, out cold.

Ruby red eyes glinted in the pale moon light, a dangerous, threatening glare buried under a friendly grin. "Boo." The male that grasped onto Reika's arms suddenly dropped her and darted in another direction. Reika fell to her knees, clutching at her throat as she focused on breathing. A soothing hand rubbed at her back, and she found it easier to breathe from the touch, strangely enough. She sighed in relief and looked towards the unconscious thug that had assaulted her just a moment ago. More accurately, she stared at the man's exposed bottom.

"Full moon." She muttered.

"Quite." Commented a familiar, amused voice.

She slowly turned her head to assess the mahogany eyed informant, and blinked.

"_GAAH_!" She screamed, falling back and pointing an accusing finger at male. He pouted at her, but the gesture felt as if he was mocking her. "Really now," He started, his voice dripping in amusement. "Is that how you greet your hero?" He teased.

"H-hero?" She repeated, her eyes widened. He nodded, and stood up, offering a hand to her. She stared at it before sighing and getting up herself. She patted away any dirt that may have clung to her bottom before tightening her sweater around her torso. She looked up at him, and almost missed the tiny frown at his lips, his eyes focused on the tiny marks on her neck. Surely those weren't caused by the thugs and they both knew it. Quickly, the look was gone, and replaced with his familiar smirk. She suddenly felt jumpy, her nerves going haywire. He extended a hand towards her, and she blinked in confusion. She met his gaze, but he was giving her a close-eyed grin.

"I am Izaya Orihara." She felt her mind spinning in confusion before it finally dawned on her. A smile tugged at her lips, and she stared at him, this time _she_ was amused.

.

_"Let's start over, okay?"_

.

She laughed a little, the action not going unnoticed by the informant. His smile dropped and he glared, but she didn't miss the way his cheeks flushed. It adorable really. She laughed again and his glare intensified, but the color in his cheeks darkened considerably. Just as he was beginning to retract his hand, she snatched it.

"Sorry, sorry." She said, the hint of her giggles still in her smile. "I was just caught off guard." She explained. She paused and took in a deep breath. She met his fading glare.

"I'm Reika Sohma."


	53. Chapter 53

"Reika Sohma." He repeated, tasting the name upon his tongue. It was an act, they both knew, but they both played along. Reika smiled and nodded. "Well, I gotta go." There was an awkward pause. "It was nice meeting you, _Izaya_."

He gave her a close-eyed smile. "Likewise." Another awkward pause. He watched as she smiled once more and turned on her heel. He was overwhelmed with the desire to follow. Two months later and he was _still_ thinking about her. Before he could think it through, the words were already phrased.

"A girl should not be walking alone this late at night." Still, he watched as she halted. She glanced back, the eye contact sending something electrifying down his spine. Memories of her sprawled out underneath him, red faced and panting flooded his vision, and he found himself smirking deviously. Deciding to continue, his eyes flickered to the sky. "You never know what might happen."

She released a dry laugh. "Yeah, like almost getting mugged?"

"Exactly," He smirked at her. His irises twinkling a ruby red. In a sing-song voice, he laughed. "You should really have someone walk you back~!"

She stared at him. Almost a minute passed and she laughed. "Well, if you wanted to walk me, you should've said so!"

He felt his face flush, and he mentally chided himself. He always had a firm grip on his emotions, yet at the moment, that feeling deep inside of him only expanded as the infuriating heat in his cheeks burned bright. Unfortunately as well, she took notice of it, yet said nothing. "Ah, Rei-chan, you shouldn't assume such things of people." The nickname rolled off his tongue easily, and she froze. He watched her reaction. The squareness in her shoulders settled and she calmed down. Suddenly, her eyes mystified and she stared directly at him.

"How are you, Izaya?" The facade dropped and the informant stared back. He shook his head of the emotion swirling in him and smirked, playing it off easily. "I've been well, and you, Rei-chan?"

"I'm been good.." She muttered. "Uhm.. I've gotten a hair-cut." She added a bit awkwardly.

"So I've noticed." He nodded, starting to walk with her to her apartment. "Though I do prefer the original length." She pouted and tugged at a curl. "Well, Shizuo said he liked it!" She protested lamely. He smirked. "Perhaps, but you also realize he does not own a brain." She glared at the informant, narrowing her eyes at him. She eventually huffed and glanced away. His smirk widened when he glanced at her. Even through the duration of almost two months, he still felt amused of her reactions. Purely upon impulse, his hand reached for the one that foolishly tugged at her hair, his fingers curling around her hand for a moment. She tensed as he brought her knuckles to his lips, closing his eyes briefly.

"Still so naive." He muttered. "I'm only kidding, Reika." Said girl stared wide-eyed and quickly snatched her hand away. His smirk widened and a chuckle escaped his mouth. She turned her head away, finding the floor suddenly so much more interesting. "You do know I'm with Shizuo, right?"

"I am completely aware." He supplied with a shrugged.

"Then.."

"Do not be so arrogant to think that I am 'making a move' on you, _Reika_." His toned carried something playful yet harsh. "I am not interested." It was a lie, but had snippets of the truth. He would always be interested. She was the woman he loved, though he was _not_ interested in her current relationship with that beast.

She was quiet for a moment. "Well, neither am I." He could easily detect the offense in her voice and let a smirk stretch across his face.

* * *

"-eika? Reika!"

"Huh?" Said girl blinked. "W-what is it?"

"You're supposed to guide the patients to their rooms!" Her co-worker snapped. Auburn hair gathered in a high pony, her hair was braided and fell mid-back. She had bright green eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses, a permanent scowl embedded into her expression. Reika sent her a sheepish smile and nodded, grasping onto her clipboard and rushing out the door before she could scold her again. She entered the lobby and briefly scanned the area. She glanced down at the name and looked back up. "Uhm, Yuuko Michiko?" A tall, pale girl rose to her feet and Reika smiled politely. She guided her to a specific room where the doctor would be waiting and smiled once more. Yuuko returned the gesture, her thin lips curling at the ends.

"Ano.." Her quiet voice interrupted Reika's exit. She turned and glanced at her. Like herself, the patient was nothing short of an average looking woman. Shoulder length hair was neatly tied into low pigtails, her black hair adorning her face nicely. Her dark brown eyes dimmed as she glanced around. "Thank you." She eventually got out.

"No problem," Reika smiled. Leaving the younger girl alone, the nurse sighed. After last night, she found herself mentally as well as physically exhausted. Izaya ended up walking her home, and they had nothing short of a tense good-bye.

She knew, _oh she knew_ this was not the end. Knowing Izaya Orihara, she knew that he was there for a reason, and she was not interested in that specific reason. Checking the time, she smiled as she realized that her shift was up.

* * *

When she exited the hospital doors, she was surprised by who stood out there, occasionally checking his watch.

"Shizuo?" The name rolled off of her tongue before she even registered it.

The blonde turned, and her eyes clashed with blue tinted sunglasses. A greeting smile twitched at her lips.

"Yo." He raised a hand in greeting. She stepped closer to him.

"What're you doing out here?" She asked, her voice careful with the sudden memory of her impulsive absence the night prior.

"Why did you leave last night?" He countered easily. She blinked before sighing.

"I forgot something.." She lied.

"And that was?" He rose a brow.

"S-something." She spluttered, suddenly nervous.

The nervousness in her voice did not go unnoticed. "You're lying." He commented.

She glanced up at him. "Why do you say that?"

"You're shaking." He placed a hand unto her shoulder, and she noticed that she _was_ shaking in his firm palm. Her jaw tightened, and she summoned the strength to stop. He stared at her before a sigh escaped his lips.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Reika tilted her head.

"What?" She responded.

"Your _birthday_." He reminded her, his eyes still watching her carefully. "We were going to go to Russia sushi?"

One, two, three.

"_Oh!_" She gasped. It _was_ her birthday. Did that mean Izaya had visited her because it was her birthday? Was he just passing by the area, and so 'happened' to see her? Was it a coincidence? It might be. They hadn't spoken for two months, why would he be thinking of her? Then again, it was Izaya. Though that does seem a bit conceited to think he visited her based off of the fact that it was her birthday. Then again, it was _IZAYA_.

It took her a moment to realize Shizuo was staring at her. "Reika?" She snapped back to reality. "Yes?"

He stared at her a bit more. She blinked. His face had gotten closer, until their lips were firmly pressed against each others. His hand brushed through her hair. The kiss ended after a minute, and found herself a bit winded. "Whatever is on your mind," He started. "You can tell me."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "It's nothing worth talking about." She assured. He didn't smile back as she sighed. She started walking forward, and Shizuo glanced at what was in his hand. The same hand that had brushed against her hair only moments ago.

There, contrasting against his pale skin, was a single, short strand of raven hair.

He glanced back at Reika, who was still walking. The Reika that had _brown_ hair.

He observed her as she stopped upon realizing he hadn't followed. She looked over her shoulder and grinned happily.

"Come _on_ Shizuo!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for like two months! :O But, I'm finished my exams, and it's SUMMER TIME BABY!**

**Lol jk, I have no friends.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna focus a little more on this story. And someone has brought my attention to the fact that I should've done a sequel instead of writing a long story, buttttttttttttttt... tbh I think this method is easier, so viewers wouldn't have to click on one story, finish it, and click on another. But I was thinking about it. What do you guys think? Should I make a sequel to this instead of making it a long ass story? (I'd have to delete the last two chapters, including this and upload it to the sequel js) **

**ANYHOW, PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY PEOPLE!**


End file.
